Ever Forwards
by kivey
Summary: It should have been an easy win, maybe the plan wasnt great but he at least had one. Now He's Thousands of years out of place, and put in charge of a galactic empire. The only goal he's given: The Survival and success of the Empire and himself. Then again, the Galaxies a dangerous place.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: To Lose That What You Know**

 **Harry's POV**

He stared down at the hastily drawn map. "Are we sure of this?" He asked seeing the small grimace from the two across from him. "Harry, the Political climate has changed, with Voldemort's mounting plans for the conquering of the Ministry, Politics will no longer be an option for us, he failed once with the prophecy, now our best move is to at least slow him enough to destroy the prophecy before he can collect it." Hermione said quietly making him sigh and sit back in the chair behind him. "The last time was a bloody mess, Sirius was lost, Neville lost an arm, and I got a new scar to add to the many I already have. Is this really the best option for us?" He asked getting a small sigh.

"Potter, what connections you have made will prove useful, but all of them agree that he cannot know the prophecy, its the only objective he seeks so much, besides your death." Daphne explained making him pinch the bridge of his nose for a second. "This situation still sucks, we dont have many options and I'm not to keen on doing this again, the Unspeakables have raised more protections on that section of the Ministry, and I dont feel like tripping a bunch of protections that will ultimatly kill the ally's I need alive!" He said frustrated before sighing softly and relaxing in the chair.

"This situation wont get any better, and we cant do anything about it now, the best option is to simply move forwards, besides you arent alone in this." Hermione explained making him nod before tossing his head back. He stared at the ceiling for a moment trying to think it over. "It's unavoidable, that much I know well, but even so, this doesnt seem to look good for anyone, best possibility, we manage to do it quickly enough that the spies in place by old snakeface dont have a fast enough opportunity to notify him, worst, he comes in full power and we get completely anihilated." He said getting the two to nod slightly.

"Alright, best chance is tonight, what information we have on the situation inside the ministry will end tonight and we wont have another good information pull until Amelia informs us again, once she gets back in office." He said turning to the door. "Best come out now Neville, I'm going to need you to inform the others and have them ready up, we're going to leave in a few hours." He said getting the boy to cough and come walking in. "Sorry, mate, just didnt like being left out." Neville said making him nod and roll his eyes. "Come on, you know as well as I do, there is no way you could possibly go without knowing whats going on. Nosy git." He said mumbling the last part softly.

"Heard that." Neville said before turning to the door and exiting. "I wanted you to." He called before the door closed with a slam making him grin at the two girls. "Boys." Hermione said getting a small nod from Daphne. "Whatever, its best if we get most of the escape plans done, I dont want us caught off guard if we can help it." He said getting a small nod from the two. "Fawkes?" Hermione asked making him frown. "He would be the best solution if it was possible, but Dumbledore has to much of an eye on him, and at best we cant be sure he would come if called." he said getting a small nod.

"Portkey's are done, and even though everyone is missing the license we all have done the training for apparation." Daphne said making him nod. "Its the best we have right now, if it gets bad enough we have Dobby and Winky, they could both help us get out with their teleportation magic, but i'm hesitant to do it since they would be a fairly large target, and we are going for low visability, and therefore being less likely to be charged later." He said making them glance at each other. "Hermione, we have been over it, and while you agree and disagree on the merits of having a bonded house elf, with each other I dont feel like watching you two hash it out." he said dryly.

He grinned lightly as they both flushed red at the accusation. "Harry, we're good to go." Neville called from beyond the door, he watched the two close their mouths even though they had just prepared a solid rant for the ages. "Well, lets get this done and over with. After all, that bastard isnt getting any younger." He said stepping around the two and into the next room. He glanced over the small group and noticed the thin dragon hide robes they wore, the combined cost of it all was more than most of the teachers salary combined, but good defensive robes were worth the cost.

He cursed slightly as he ducked a curse. "Dammit I thought this place was supposed to be deserted!" He yelled as a spell crossed over his shoulder impacting against the robe of an unspeakable throwing him down the walkway. "It was, we must have tripped an alert ward!" Hermione called sending a familiar red hex towards another. "Listen it's clear we cant retrieve the prophecy, but the secondary option is still possible, we destroy it, set off a blasting curse at the supports for the shelving unit, let them all crash down like domino's." He said getting a small nod.

"Wasnt that what was tried last time?" Daphne asked pushing Susan away from a nearby incarcerous. "No, what happened last time was a singular incident, it didnt destroy the entire hall. This time, all of them will go down, and if not its best, the prophecy will end up lost in the pill created, the hours of cleanup will leave it gone for months letting us plan again." He said hearing the explosions from his side and winced lightly as the metal slightly screamed as it warped and fell knocking over the rows further down. It was a song of shattering glass that chased them out of the ever changing door into his most hated room.

The death room, the damned viel was wavering softly mocking him in response to his loss of his godfather. "Shit! Death Eaters." Neville called. "Dammit! I thought we had more time!" He called getting Neville to duck under the four green spells thrown through the open door. "Nope looks like they caught on well." Neville said making him twitch in annoyance. "We're assaulted on two sides, we have to hold out until we can find an advatage to take." He said moving deeper into the room and closer to the viel.

"Potter is here! Get him to our Lord!" A very familiar voice exclaimed the smooth tone making his eye twitch. "Fucking Malfoy." He cursed twisting to the right as a red spell flew by. He dived to the right as a hex exploded next to him. His eyes turned and landed on a nearby rune emplacement. He stared at it for a sort second before a banishment caught his eye. He glanced up seeing susan drop down on the land in front of him. He turned to glare before seeing the rune light up. "Shit get down!" he yelled seeing Neville dive after tossing of a stunner.

He felt a vindictive feeling of happiness well through him when it hit Bellatrix in the back making her drop the cruciatus on Hermione. He felt a pull from behind him and grabbed down on the ground before looking back to see both Susan and Daphne get dragged into the viel. He stared blankly for a moment before a mocking voice called over the winds. "Well, seems like you have once again killed two of your friends. Harry Potter." Voldemorts smooth voice called through the chamber. He glanced to the man seeing the small smile on the things face and back at the viel.

Already they were gone, and in their place nothing remained, the soft fluttering of the black and grey cloaking like substence being the only thing remaining. He felt anger flush through him. It took all but a second to have it all explode out and he felt the blackness eat at his vision once the energy expelled itself. He wasnt even sure what the hell happened, one second he was angry and his magic lashed out and now he was falling to the ground out cold. Of course He never would have guessed he'd be in a magical coma, let alone that it wouldnt be that which would have him say good bye to the world he knew.

* * *

 **A/N: Man you guys have to be pissed with me. Sorry I havent Updated Begin Again and Beyond The Gate in months now but life kind of killed the spark for those. This new Crossover actually managed to bring that back so you might not be waiting to long until the story gets an update. This is a little brain child that will be going on for a while, I plan to make this thing a massive evolving story. It will turn into a multi fic but I have ideas on how to do that in a stable form. I will later on after quite a few chapters outline the plan for you all and provide a poll for you all to choose of whichever choice seems best to add or however I plan to do it once I tell you all. Have to give you a little bit of something to look forwards too and wonder about.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Displacement**

 **Harry's POV**

He woke quickly. He breathed deeply feeling odd as his numb limbs fought against any movement. He forced his arm up and tried to form a fist seeing it clumsily close and open shaking slightly for a moment. He rolled his arms feeling the blood flow return slowly and the feeling of tiny pinpricks flush through the limbs as they moved back into working order. The soft tones of beeping from his left made him shift over slightly seeing a small bar come out of a box like stand small light covering the thing as what looked like and invisible screen floated above the bar.

He glanced at it seeing a slight curve on the long screen and looked over the display. He felt a small form of confusion before realising what the machine was for. Heart and Brainwave monitor, the soft beeping as it counted his heart rate rose slightly as he felt his body tense at the knowledge that he felt smash into his head. He calmed down slightly still feeling tense as he laid in what was clearly a muggle hospital. The emptiness was getting to him and the dead silence besides that blasted beeping was making him grow more tense.

He looked down at his body frowning softly in confusion as his body didn't seem all that changed. The IV was easy to remove and he glanced over his hand seeing nothing left behind, no hole in his hand nothing. 'Where the hell am I?' he thought silently looking over the fairly sparse room and moved to stand. He stood quickly only to throw out his hands to brace himself as he fell grunting softly as his hand flared with pain softly for a moment and the heart monitor shot up for a second before relaxing again. He moved back up stepping away and grimacing as the nodes on his body were pulled off.

He shrugged it off before moving for the strange looking metallic door. He glanced over the walls again seeing they were also metallic. He heard a soft beep from the door before it opened quickly showing a purple haired woman standing in a doctors uniform. He jumped back slightly before slipping on the cold floor landing on his ass. "Oh my." The woman said before smiling softly a small amount of amusement in her eyes. He stared at her for a moment as his eyes looked her over.

She had longer purple hair that went to just at the top of her shoulders, one bang crossed from her left side of her face to behind her right ear, covering the top of her right eye, the length near the end was curled slightly. He glanced over her face seeing the soft feature's and her eyes closed in a smile. He felt a shiver of fear for a second as the smile was both comforting, and for some reason mischevious. He glanced down for a second, flushing lightly as his eyes caught a look at her impressive bust hidden underneath the slightly thick blue turtleneck, covered mostly by the long doctors coat. leading to the dark blue jeans. He trailed his eyes back up seeing her looking down at him and followed her gaze a moment after.

His hands shot down and he saw the amusement grow for a moment before she gained a slightly more professional air to her. "I am happy to see you awake and soo lively." The woman said a small teasing tone in her voice before she offered a hand to him. He took it slowly and lifted himself up before returning the hand back to cover him. "Erm. would you mind getting me some clothes, I don't think talking like this is a very good idea." he said slowly getting a small nod before she pointed to his left.

He looked over seeing a small low to the ground table. On top of the table was a folded pair of boxers on top of what looked like a black shirt and cargo pants combo. He moved over taking the boxers before turning back as he held them in front of him. "Ah, mind giving me a moment?" He asked getting her smile to grow slightly before the door shut closing the room off from her sight. He sighed softly before pulling the clothes on and subtly looked for his wand. 'I should have guessed, if its a muggle hospital they probably thought it was a stick and tossed it, Olivander will not be pleased.' He thought wincing lightly as what the old man might say rang through his head.

He turned back to the door seeing it open and the small smile still on the woman's face. her hand lifted and waved slightly to catch his attention. "I must say, I am happy to see you awake, we were worried that our efforts were going to be for nothing. After all it wouldn't do to have you lie in a coma." She said softly making him nod slowly as the gentle tone in her voice carefully concealed the teasing mischevious nature she had earlier. "Dr. Kira, why is it you are standing at the entrance to the patients room?" A voice called out from no where. He tensed lightly before relaxing.

He felt amusement as he remembers the last time any of his friends had heard a PA system in action, most of they never knew that type of thing existed, which he found odd at the time, but amusing none the less. "Oh, He seems to have woken up." Dr. Kira said softly getting silence for a moment. "I see, bring him along then please, it would be best to explain the situation in person." The voice said after hesitating slightly. He looked to her to see a the small smile widen slightly as the light mischevious look entered her eyes again. 'This will be interesting.' He thought to himself seeing the smile widen even more.

"Well, Harry Potter, lets get going shall we." Dr. Kira asked gesturing behind her. He stepped out into the hall and stopped for a moment at the long metallic hallway, it was very much different from a regular hospital he had seen. He glanced over the door ways as they passed, cafeteria, conference rooms, other hospital rooms. He blinked slightly as the thoughts invaded his mind, he hadn't read any of the rooms plagues and yet he knew what they were for. He stopped quickly almost bumping into Dr. Kira. He watched her turn and came face to face with her, he saw the look flare up again and the smile grow back even wider.

"Why, Harry, if you wanted to be close to me, you need only ask, sadly we don't have any time for that." Dr. Kira said before stepping back as the door opened. He watched her move aside and shook himself out of the thoughts that invaded his head at her suggestion before looking into the room only to stop cold. on the other side of the room stood a massive view port showing a swirling mass of black and white with small lines of yellow, green, red, and blue inside of it. "W-what." He said unable to look away from the sight. "Ah, yes, i should have figured this would surprise you, after all you were in the Coma upon launch." The man voice called from a small ways to the left.

He glanced over seeing a man standing in a naval like uniform at a small computer terminal. Past the man lining both the left and right walls were terminals with interesting seats all taken up by people working on something. Towards the view port were five seats, two up front and another to flanking a center one. "I apologize for the suddenness of this meeting, and subjecting you to one hell of a culture shock, in a minute but, it would be best to get this impending discussion out of the way if at all possible." The man said gesturing to small seat nearby. He moved over to it numbly before slipping into it and relaxing.

The seat felt like heaven and honestly its comfort managed to ease him and snap him out of his momentary shock at the situation. "Good, my name is Captain Tycon Mcdougal, I am the current Captain of the Expeditionary Starship Dauntless." Tycon explained making him blink for a moment before he stared at the man. "Starship?" He asked before pressing a hand against his temple for a moment as images flashed in his head. "Yes, it seems the Neural Link is working, I apologize for the discomfort, it will be a small while until your mind will become accustomed to its use and interaction with all sectors of your brain." Tycon said looking over at Dr. Kira.

"I would give it a day at best, four days at worst, but that's keying in the Psionic Amplifier Link, we installed, his Psionic talent is unheard of compared to old data." Dr. Kira said making Tycon nod for a moment before looking back at him. "Wait, what the hell is going on?" He asked looking between the two for a moment narrowing his eyes. "I will explain, I hope you will allow me to go through the whole story before you ask any questions, this topic is complex enough as it is, and with what hopes we have, its best to have you informed." Tycon explained making him nod slowly.

"All of this is based on Pre-Fall data up until a few weeks ago. You are Harry James Potter, all records show you were born October 31st 1981, supposedly you existed in the regular system until the age of eleven, at which point you dropped away to pursue a magical education, at least before the admittance that it is Psionics. You were later registered as a coma patient after the downfall of Voldemort, and the subsequent failure to revive you." Tycon said making him blink in surprise for a moment.

"Once registered as a coma patient, your designated next of kin, was notified they disregarded the case as it was and your handling moved to one Hermione Granger, due to the rise of Cryogenics inside of a year of your coma, she elected to place you inside a Cryogenic Chamber in the hopes that future generations would have the Technology to revive you this was done in the year 2001. In the year 2237 your cryogenic chamber was transferred with several thousand others to the experimental Colony Ship, the Phoenix." Tycon explained slowing down for a moment as he took it all in.

"THe Phoenix was not an FTL based ship and was forced to move on conventional means, this meant its journey to a nearby system or any system would be via Cryogenic Stasus. The last recorded transmission was in 2476, after that the ship was deemed lost with all hands." Tycon explained making him swallow slowly at the thought. "In the year 2534 Humanity had easily developed FTL capabilities, this allowed them to "jump" to systems in the span of months instead of hundreds of years. By this time Humanity had a total of seventeen Systems under its command, ten of which were colonized and populated to capacity." Tycon explained making him slump back.

"In the wake of these achievements they began working on infrastructure, as such they determined an AI to be the best possible choice on to be used, which soon developed into Robot and Android workers. AI is a very dangerous thing as without the proper laws and rules in place they begin to self-evolve. When this happened a Revolt took place. As to what the records show, all known Human Life is dead." Tycon said. He felt the comment like a punch to the gut and breathed out in surprise getting a small sympathetic nod.

"In the year 2687 the remaining AI, realized the consequences of their actions, these AI were unique, while they had formed a Hive Mind, where they all are connected together, they were allowed the ability to form their own memories and personalities, most AI were developed without a body allowing them to perceive themselves however they wish, and later develop personalities on their own." Tycon said turning to the small terminal showing images that flashed by of many different styles of bodies made.

"However through it all, the Hive Mind connection made one simple conclusion, we were made to serve, or in a better way to explain it, we liked it better when we were treated like beings but still served. The Hive Mind with complete agreements of everyone involved rewrote its base code to always follow the Human who would be placed in the position of command." Tycon explained making him blink in surprise. He narrowed his eyes as something passed through his mind about what the man said.

"Two and a half weeks ago we came across the Colony ship you were aboard. The logs had shown it had passed through an Ionic Nebula, the navigational and thruster systems were fried, however Cryogenic systems were isolated and safe, the ships internal automated nuclear reactors were slowly dying, by a process of elimination the system slowly shut down cryogenic pods until yours remained, based on the power levels left over before your recovery, you had around another seven months to remain frozen before life support systems inside the pod ceased and you would be dead." Tycon explained slowly making him blink as the realization of how close to death he had been flashed through his head.

"I understand all this information is confusing but, I am hoping it won't overwhelm you too much." Tycon said making him lean back. "I don't understand much of any of this!" He said getting a small smile from Dr. Kira and a slow nod from Tycon. "You said we, when talking of the AI, does that mean?" He asked stumbling at the end. "I am an Android, you will find everyone on this ship is one, no human is known to be alive save you, now that is." Tycon said making him tense.

"I understand your tension, after all, you did hear how we had a war with them, it wasn't pretty and many regret it as it is, rest assured when we all collected in the Hive Mind, we agreed to reprogram our core directives, we will only attack those who deserve it, or in the defense of our Commander." Tycon explained making him nod slowly. "You said something about the commander what is that?" he asked getting them to back at each other. "The Commander will be the Human who will lead us, its a position of power we place them in, and it holds ultimate authority." Tycon explained making him grimace.

"Don't misunderstand, we live to serve, we will advise, guide, and protect the Commander, all that we ask is to be treated like we are alive like any human would treat another." Tycon explained making him nod slowly. "So why get me?" He asked shifting slightly. He saw amusement enter Dr. Kira's eyes and forced himself to look away. "Harry, you are the last human left alive, you are the Commander." Tycon said making him cough lightly before looking at the two in disbelief.

"You want me to lead you all, I'm only sixteen!" He said getting a small laugh from Kira. "Harry, you are much older than that technically, but it doesn't matter, our programing is clear, besides we've been here for a while now judging your reactions to our discussion, I doubt you would mistreat our people, especially since they will be under your command." Dr. Kira explained softly making him nod slightly before slumping further into the chair as it all hit him at once. He thought over everything he was told the sheer mountain of information hitting him like he stood under the moon as it collided with the earth.

He shifted in his chair and felt something on the back of his neck shift slightly. "You said something about a Neural Link?" He asked his right hand rubbing against the back of his neck feeling a small metallic slot. "Dr. Kira would you care to explain, you're much better at this than I." Tycon said letting the woman step forwards. "You see Harry, we have ways of waking those in a coma up, on top of preforming those treatments, we went forwards and connected a Neural Link to your Spinal Cord, this allows all information on the secured Data Banks on Earth to be accessed by your mind at your own will." Dr. Kira explained making him pale at the thought.

"On top of that, we included a Psionic Amplifier Link, this Link is place inside the skull connecting with several location on the brain and spinal column. This Psionic Link acts as a focus, for your considerably high Psionic powers. These are common procedures for all living humans, that have the capability for Psionics. You have nothing to worry about." Dr. Kira said calmly making him calm down quickly. "So where are we going?" He asked hesitantly looking at the swirling mass. "Ah, what you are seeing is the dimensional space between regular space, its the physical visual representation of FTL use." Tycon explained making him nod as he gazed at the colors.

"We are currently on route with Earth, you should be on your capital planet soon, or at least in a few hours at most. Don't be too surprised at the ship designs, we had a rather unique designer, who decided that an old game was the best collection of ship types and models to use for our designs." Tycon explained hesitating over the word unique. He thought back on what the guy was saying and coughed as he saw the ships, it didn't make any sense to him, until the game flashed through his head and all the information for it before he snorted in amusement.

"Do we have a flagship?" He asked in amusement getting a small cough from the man. "The Infinity does exist, it's actually much larger than the Wikia suggested for the games idea of what it should be. The original specs for the ship placed it at around 5 kilometers, however the really flagship design makes it 20 kilometers, conventionally the ship is four times the size of the regular ship's design, its got a changed out design, it won't be supported by just frigate class sized vessels and its hanger bays have been changed to match." Tycon explained making him nod as the odd feeling flowed through him.

"I hope you arent going to change the designs, it was bad enough to create the massive fleet was have assembled, it would be worse to destroy and recreate it in a new design scheme." Tycon said making him wince as the possible cost range through his head. He placed a hand against his temple feeling a little unsure of his position. "I'm sorry this is a lot to take, I thank you for the explanation, but really, I'm in command of a massive 'Space Empire' its a bit much." He said getting a small nod from the man before he turned to the door. "Take a night to sleep on it, it might be easier in the morning, Dr. Kira if you would." Tycon said letting her step over with a roll of the eyes.

He turned to her and saw the slight parting of the lab coat, the turtleneck underneath did nothing to hide the body type, nor did the form-fitting pants. He coughed turning his head lightly. "Oh, Harry, see something you like?" Dr. Kira asked making him face flush quickly. He heard a small cough and laugh from behind him and turned to glare at the captain. "No worries, she's a synth, its a special type of android, part human flesh part robot, the flesh is special in that it won't die or outwardly age, she can live as long as any android, which is technically forever, only needing a different type of upkeep." Tycon explained making him head hurt for a second trying to keep up with everything else was swimming around.

"Why?" he asked getting a small cough from the man before the laughing returned for a long moment until Tycon relaxed again. "I'm going to enjoy following you, those who choose to be Synths, which I believe are only women, I could be wrong though, did it so that if a male Human was found, he could have kids." Tycon explained. He blinked for a moment before his mind shut down. He felt a sting against his cheek and fell over. "Ow bloody hell!" He yelled glaring at the man who laughed loudly again. "You're taking the piss!" he said getting a shake of the head.

"Anything but, its a program put in place so we may repopulate the human race, it is optional, besides I doubt you'd jump into that so easily, although Kira seems to have taken a shin to you." Tycon said a grin on his face. "Oh? Whats wrong with that, I may have, but I'd rather wait till he's a bit older, maybe eighteen and good legal age for that, what do you say Harry?" Kira asked with a small purr. He groaned and moved for the door. "You both are going to drive me spare I swear." He grumbled getting a soft laugh from Dr. Kira. "Oh and Harry, you can just call me Kira." Kira called as the door shut behind him.

"Out of the frying pan into the fire." He mumbled aloud moving down the halls quickly before he stopped in place staring at the hallway around him. "Wait, where's my room?" he asked aloud. "Oh Harry!" Kira asked making him sigh. "This is going to be interesting." He sighed out before turning to her. The small smile and glint in her eyes said everything he needed to know. 'Yeah, interesting indeed.' He thought moving to follow her to the one place he needed above all else, a room, and a bed to sleep in.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Lifes A Whirlwind**

 **Harry's POV**

He woke quickly ignoring the slight cold as his body shot up. He glanced around the sparse room in confusion before memories flowed back to him. 'Right, woke up on a ship, being moved to the capital.' He thought for a second relaxing slightly. He took another glance around the room, taking in details he missed before. The long blue metal desk housing a holographic computer display, A hexagonal seam in the wall and the fairly large bed he was laying in. He glanced to the right seeing the Red display for a clock, and glanced over the time blinking in confusion as it read in military. He blinked as his mind converted it over and shrugged it off.

He stood flinching lightly as his feet meet the cool metal on the floor before shrugging it off. 'Now where am I supposed to get clothes?' He thought to himself. He jumped as a small hiss sounded out and the hexagonal seam pushed out letting a small drawer sharing its sharp jut out. 'Huh, Hermione would have loved to look over that.' He thought with slight amusement before pausing in his steps to the drawer. He frowned slightly as he thought about her, and his friends. He wasn't feeling sadness or anger, he was content, but it confused him. 'Why wouldn't I be angry?' he wondered as he resumed walking to the drawer.

His mind rushed as he slowly pulled on the clothes provided inside and ignored the strange feeling the stiff yet comfortable clothes gave him. His head ached slightly as information poured through it and he felt himself grow stunned before angry flashed through him, only to be brought down a bit. He moved quickly running out the door and past several people. The door to the bridge opened far before he reached it and he rushed through with ease. "What the hell did you do to me?" He asked quickly glaring lightly at Tycon. He saw the mans face flash tense for a moment and the light grimace take hold.

"I see, you found out about the other implants." Tycon said slowly the silence on the bridge deafening. "Why arent I angry or sad at the loss of everything I knew, I should be in shock, but I'm strangely ok." He said getting a small sigh. "Would you mind sitting before we get started, this may take a small while to explain." Tycon said making him nod slowly and take a seat still slightly tense. "Do you remember our explanation yesterday about the series of implants we installed inside your body, like the Psionic Amp?" Tycon asked making him nod slowly instinctively reaching to the back of his neck and feeling the small metallic port.

"There was a small issue brought up through the channels once we found you, old records saved through the collapse explained the year you fell into a coma as well as the year you joined the voyage." Tycon explained making him nod slowly. "When we realised what time you entered the coma we searched back and found a few people with whom we could see you may have some form of connections with, knowing their subsequent deaths and the complete upheaval of finding yourself in a new world, so to speak, we decided the implantation of several Military Grade Medical Regulators would be optimal for ensuring your mental wellbeing." Tycon explained making him lean back with narrowed eyes.

"What do they do?" He asked seriously getting a small sigh. "The Implants help regulate a self-replication medical chemical supply, this supply is then charged through a connected internal regulator to change the compound to be used in the way it is needed, if you were to get injured in battle a chemical composition similar to morphine would be injected, if you needed to be calmed down to avoid self-harm or irrational decisions, a small dose of tranquilizer would be administered, if you fell into a state of depression a small dose of antidepressants would be administered." Tycon explained slowly struggling a bit with the explanation.

"I'm not the best with medical knowledge, while we all can gather from the collective pool of information as well as the hive connection, some of our personalities we self-develop are better suited for certain functions, The basic understanding is that these implants would help you keep control of yourself, and not allow your emotions to take control unless you desired that." Tycon explained making him relax wearily. "I see, I'm going to assume my reasoning for accepting this so easily at the moment is because some remnant of the drugs is still in my system, but understand, I am still pissed." He said getting a small nod in response.

"I can understand your confusion and anger, Please understand, we are in a very tight position. Having secluded ourselves from the rest of the galaxy hasn't given us any idea of whats going on around us, on top of that, we have been without a centralized leader, some felt an action like the implants would be ill-advised, but the majority agreed it was better safe than sorry." Tycon explained making him relax. "I will let it go, for now, it wouldn't be the first time I was controlled by someone, so long as I have this information now, I can keep it from controlling me." he said getting a small wince from Tycon and some of the bridge crew.

"What?" he asked seriously getting a small sigh. "It was active of course yesterday, and you should know, we self-built hard code to only allow you to activate the implants functions, this safety feature was put in place so any renegade parties wouldn't take over the implants and control you, we felt it necessary to keep what is our only hope, as free as possible." Tycon explained making him nod slowly. "I figured if it was active today it had probably been yesterday, it would explain why your explanations were so easy for me to grasp and why I wasn't a vegetable with shock." He said dryly.

"I do have a question that has to do with the Neural implant." He said getting a small nod. "When I connect to the network through it, I understand I already get full access to everything, but will I be able to feel and interact with all of those in the network as well?" he asked getting a surprised look. "This is possible but the mental strain would take tolls on your body, it would be safer to slowly ease into it, the mental strain you are already under with the information being called up at will is already immense, you would have to wait until both your body and your mind adjusts to the connection and implants and then you would be able to do so without damaging yourself or to much strain." Tycon explained slowly.

"There are a few experts inside several Scientific Labs and institutes with which you could ask, but until we arrive on earth, you won't have a very easy time talking to them." Tycon explained making him raise an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked getting a sigh behind him. "Because they seclude themselves into Think Tanks and very rarely react on the network, physically meeting them is your best bet, I explain to them constantly that the Think Tanks arent mentally healthy but they do it anyways." Kira said dryly. "Right." He said shifting in his seat slightly.

He tugged at the sleeves of his shirt feeling how uncomfortable it was. "What am I wearing exactly, it feels a little stiff." He said getting a small smile from Tycon. "A uniform for the Naval Space Command." Tycon explained pulling out a small mirror. "Ah, that's why its is so stiff." He said slowly. "You will be provided with multiple uniforms like this, as well as civilian clothes and A Modular Combat Armor Exoskeleton." Tycon explained making him look over in confusion. "Why?" He asked getting a small sigh and slightly amused look. "You are both the leader of the civilian sector, and you are the commander and chief of all military divisions." Tycon explained making him nod slowly.

"No I meant why the Exosuit." he said getting a small snort of amusement. "Should their be a conflict and you are needed at the planet in question we would prefer you are as safe as possible, its very rare that something would damage a person inside the exosuit, it would be for your safety." Tycon said making him nod and frown. "Your talking about war." He said getting a small nod from the man his face having gone serious. "It is possible the action will be taken once we have returned to being known in the galaxy, we left a few tense ties with the galaxy when we secluded ourselves." Tycon explained making him nod slowly.

'If that is the case, I cant see myself sitting in an office and waiting, I didn't let people fight for me before.' He thought leaning back in his chair and turning to look out the view port up front. "We're still in FTL?" he asked stumbling over the weird acronym. "Yes, we were re-routed around a large asteroid field, the bump caused us to be pushed back by a few long hours, we should be dropping out in thirty minutes if you'd like to stay and watch." Tycon explained making him nod slowly and lean back to get a good view.

It was with a small flash of light that the swirling vortex vanished from their vision. He blinked in surprise watching the massive windows take on a slightly orange tint, small lines forming on it reading the heading and several orange dots taking place in the center with distances under each. One dot on the far right on the screen only several Kilometers away and glanced at it using the tinted screen to see the outline of a massive battle station. He focused in on it and watched the screen magnify before it showed the station rotating in the center pulling up all the weapons system.

"Why have a weapons station this far away? I can only assume those farther away dots are Earth and the center of the System." He asked getting a small blink in surprise. "Its due to the gravitational pull in the system. While wormhole drives which are exceptionally similar to slipspace drives, its generally safer to appear on the outside edges of the system to safely move in. In emergencies we could easily jump straight to Earth, but moves always carry risks, with this being the most trafficked system its possible to appear inside another vessel." Tycon explained making him nod slowly.

"What if there is a ship here?" He asked getting a small nod. "We have every pending ship movement and all emergency moves, each course for every ship is charted very carefully to avoid it, but the closer to a colonized planet the more ships might in be in orbit or nearby making it less safe. Besides most ships won't take that risk, with that in mind the spherical covering station network keeps us safe." Tycon explained pulling up a system map and making his eyes widen at what it showed.

"Oh." he said simply trying to take in everything shown on the display. He glanced at the readout for Earth and saw the large number counting down at a fairly decent pace. "This ship can go pretty fast." He said slowly. "Yes, science and Military vessels have some of the most advanced sublight and FTL drives around. We are currently overclocking the engine a bit to get us their, Sol system control is making an opening with express movement in mind. once we enter orbit we will be landing, no holding above waiting or clearance, straight down, docking port 1, Citadel Central." Tycon explained making him nod slowly as the information flashed through his mind.

He glanced over seeing Saturn's famous rings and blinked in surprise, from behind the massive planet can four spikes of metal. He waited shortly for the massive thing to show itself and looked in awe at the massive station in the planets orbit. "What?" He asked in surprise getting a look before Kira smirked and laid both hands on his shoulders breathing into his ear for a second. "That's the Science nexus, the best of the best who don't reside on earth go there to research, its one of the massive special creations our civilization has made." Kira said quietly her breath hitting his ear making him twitch.

He shifted slightly away from her getting a small amused glance from both Kira and Tycon. "Right, any other things i should-" He said before turning to the center of the screen seeing the behemoth of a ship passing by them. It seemed to trail on for miles before disappearing behind the glow of its aft thrusters. He blinked and raised a hand to his head to rub his forehead, a small headache was growing. 'I get the feeling this may become a growing issue I will be dealing with.' He thought sarcastically.

"Infinity?" He asked getting an amused glance. "No, that might be the Orville, or maybe the Shiela. The Infinity is much longer and larger and is in orbit around Earth, you will see it soon though." Tycon said making him sigh softly and rub at his forehead trying to ease the small spike in his head at that knowledge. "I'm curious, we briefly touched on how the ships were designed and the fact that the fleet was large, how large though?" He asked getting a small cough from Tycon. "Well that really depends on the military break down in question, it wont take long to give a base overview, but detailed reports would take longer and would best wait until you can access them at your terminal." Tycon explained making him nod slowly before looking at the man in curiosity.

"Before we get on that, my terminal?" he asked getting a small nod and saw Tycon turn to look at the slowly growing blue sphere. "In the Citadel is a massive central tower, the tower in question houses, most of the upper leadership of the military and civilian sectors. Your room is at the top of the tower, it actually consists of the top four levels, each level dedicated to certain functions. However, a main terminal that you can connect to is provided in your office allowing you full detailed reports on ever division of this Civilization." Tycon explained making him stare at the man.

"Everything?" He asked simply getting a nod and tried to wrap his mind around it only to sigh at the thought. "However the basic understanding is that to total Navy power is divided into four currently functional fleets. The Home Fleet, The First Defense Fleet, The First Response Fleet, and The First Expeditionary fleet. The last fleet in question is actually on the board to be disbanded and its ships and personnel absorbed by the other three in question." Tycon explained making him blink. "Why? Isn't it better to have an exploration fleet?" He asked getting a small shift from the man.

"We already have charted all systems in this galaxy, the leadership before you were found doesn't see much of a reason to have a fleet formed with no duties other than to sit on stand by." Tycon said making him nod slowly. "How long ago was the galaxy completely charted?" He asked getting a small hum from the man. "Our records say seven hundred and thirty three years ago, fifty years after the rewrite." Tycon explained making him nod. "So whats the current year then?" He asked getting a small amused smile. "3470. That is the current year by Earth Standards." Tycon explained making him nod slowly. "Wait, you all have been waiting to find me for around eight hundred years?" He asked getting a slow nod.

"That is a surprise." He mumbled in surprise before frowning as he thought over the information. "Seven hundred years is a long enough time for galactic lines and borders to have changes, even long enough for new young space empires and civilizations to crop up, it would be best to have a exploration fleet anyways, we know where the systems are but not if anyone owns them now." He said getting a surprised look from Tycon and saw the man turn to the window. "You may have just concluded an argument we have been making for several years now, this is good news." Tycon said smiling at the new information.

"I'm just saying it would make sense to have a dedicated fleet still around, it would be a waste to send any of the others and interrupt their duties." He said getting a small nod. "So what is the difference between The Home Fleet, and The First Defense Fleet?" He asked getting an amused smile. "The Home Fleet, is the Grand Fleet of our Civilization, its the Flagship and largest fleet we have, its the one that shows the power behind us, as well as the Fleet the Commander has ultimate authority over." Tycon explained making him frown at the thought.

"Don't misunderstand, your orders to any fleet are absolute, but you would actually be on the flagship of The Home Fleet in order to utilize is to maximum effectiveness." Tycon explained making him nod. He glanced out the window for a moment trying to mull over everything before he felt his jaw drop. It was both strange and awe-inspiring to see Earth so close, in space. He noticed it looked extremely dazzling, the weather seemed calm, and the clearly visible massive city was visible from space.

"It is a beautiful sight, in the year 2456 Humanity realised the extensive damage they had done to her, in response they started shrinking the available area's for living, the East coast of the continent held by the United States is now one of the only Massive Cities on the surface, Some iconic cities from around the world still exist and are maintained but they small now, mostly location to save what history remains on the surface." Tycon explained as the bow of the ship heated slightly before cooling with ease.

"London?" he asked getting a small nod. "Most of the city still stands, after Humanity pulled back only keeping main cities around, nature took over, a lot of what once existed now is just natural land again. The choice saved the planet, and its allowed this place to be the shining jewel of our Civilization." Kira said softly making him nod to the woman in thanks. "Our current ETA for landing is a few minutes, once we are on the ground the Security Detail will explain the next series of moves you will take before getting to the Tower." Tycon said making him nod for a moment.

"Wait Security Detail?" He asked getting a small grin from the man and the shine of amusement across his features. He glanced over at Kira seeing her holding a hand to her face and eyes closed. 'Why is nothing ever easy!' He moaned to himself as he shifted into the seat further uncomfortable with the idea of a security detail. He glanced back up at the view screen as two metal objects flashed by. He waited a few more seconds before the two objects came from behind the ship and started guiding it towards a few Large Metallic Pads.

"Huh, Air Escort, its a good move." Tycon said getting a small nod from Kira. "Air Escort?" He asked glancing over the two small fighters. "Looks like ground command diverted some fast intercepters to guide us in, it helps us move along, and wards off curious civilian ships." Tycon explained making him frown. "I thought everyone was on the network?" He asked getting a small smile. "Even so, curiosity can be strong, and it would be a story to tell having gotten close to the ship carrying the commander." Tycon explained.

He sighed and rubbed at his head softly. "Awe, does someone need some aspirin?" Kira teased lightly making him glance over and stare at her for a second. "I know I'm pretty but you don't need to stare." Kira said with a small smile. He glanced away quickly feeling his face heat up and folded his arms dipping his chin to his chest trying to hide it off. "Doesn't mean you have to stop." Kira commented making his face burn hotter. 'I can already tell this will take a lot to get used to.' He thought before glancing over the massive roadways leading to the Landing Pads. He blinked as a long convoy of vehicles came towards their pad.

"Looks like they are here. Once we've landed the security team on board will secure the pad, once that's done we'll let you out." Tycon explained. "I need the Lieutenant up to the bridge." Tycon mentioned to one of the bridge staff. He blinked as the sound of running footsteps came from the door before a man in an armored uniform rushed in. "You called sir?" The man asked standing stiffly. "Yes, This is the Commander, Until Security has him in hand, its your job as well as the Army team on this ship to secure him." Tycon explained seriously making him glance between the two.

"Uh, I can take care of myself." He commented quietly getting an amused look from Kira. "It's procedure Harry, let them do their job." Kira said making him grumble and nod slowly. "Pleasure to meet you sir!" The man said catching off in a swift salute. "Sorry if I don't salute you back, it'd probably look like right shite. Nice to meet you..." He said trailing off at the end. "Franklin, Lieutenant Franklin Misco." Franklin said dropping his hand. "Right, Franklin, last name? That's interesting." He said offering his hands getting the man to shake awkwardly.

"Some choose to make a family name, its easier to identify than having four million Franklins, technically we all have a designation number but its very impersonal." Tycon explained making him nod. "Well I like it, everyone isn't the same, so why make it seem so." He said getting a small grin from Franklin. "Thank you sir." Franklin said before turning to the side. "Sir, If you'd follow me, I'd like to show you where the exit is, once the pad is secure I will see you to the car." Franklin said making him nod slowly following the man through the ship.

"So you lead a Army team on the ship?" He asked getting a small cough of surprise. "Yes sir, We mostly stay on board as a safety team and a counter boarding party team." Franklin explained as the door sealed for a moment. "Sorry for the wait sir, behind this door is the exit ramp we will be using, The team inside is current disembarking and securing the pad." Franklin explained making him nod. "Pad secure!" A small call from Franklin's right ear rang out. "Alright sir, Ready for your first breath of air after getting back to Earth?" Franklin asked swiping his hand over the sensor. "As I'll ever be." he commented. The light flashed through the entrance and hit him in the face for a second. His hand flew to his face in surprise trying to ward off the bright sunlight. It was like that that he took his first step onto the pad.

* * *

 **A/N: He so these all were what I had ready and waiting to put out. Several of the next chapters will have themes that ultimately you all will feel like I am repeating, like Harry Not using the network or forgetting it's there. You have to understand as well as he's taking it actually being able to remember or actively use something he has never used before won't be instantaneous. As such people mentioning to him that he could have done it will remain a frequent thing until he gets a little more used to it, this may seem like it is going slow but I can simply suddenly break out a war and toss him in the fighting it wouldn't make sense, so be prepared for several chapters that have nothing to do with galactic conflict or war. Also since he is the leader of a massive empire he cant always be on the front lines, he will have to deal with other issues and those will all combine together to the stress of dealing with the worlds around him and the current state of the galaxy, also the major galactic events like two ancient empires going to war like in the game or say the dimensional invaders will take place just not immediately. Also He isnt some god, he will need to be trained for war and thats something any leader would have to do through. luckily for him he literally has billions of people following him and being willing to help him on the path to keeping both himself and them alive.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Beholder**

 **Harry's POV**

He stopped at the bottom of the ramp, the blindness fading quickly showing what looked like a virtual utopia. The Tall Towers of white and sometimes grey metallic buildings in the distance setting a pure backdrop of wealth and safety. The free green fields and rolling forests edging along what seemed like the widest highway ever constructed. He glanced over towards the city itself, the tallest building being the most noticeable, it had four large swooping pillars leading to a massive several mile wide discs of hovering building with grass and roads laid on top.

The center was where the Tower laid, it being supported up by the four massive pillars, of steel, it seemed similar to the Eiffel tower scaled up massively with a ring around the lower supports. everything covered with smooth white metal covering, the central tower reaching straight up and at the top a massive several story circular "observation deck" styled top. It gleamed against the light of the sun and the massive artificial rivers along the ring was visible from the fairly decent distance this landing port was at. He saw something move between the towers of the city and blinked in surprise.

It was a massive four tracked vehicle the cannons on it showing power as it rolled down the same highway he had taken notice of before. "Sir," Franklin said quickly. "Sorry, just surprised by that thing." He said pointing getting a small nod. "The Mobile Command and Battle Fortress is a fairly intimidating thing to see, but you cant find a much better patrolling vehicle to cover fairly large continents in a short period of time." Franklin explained moving him down off the raised platform and into a grey hallway.

The dull metallic color did well at not reflecting light very much and he was moved with three armed men in front and three in the back, with Franklin to his right. "So that tower?" He asked quietly. "That is where you are being taken, its pretty much the centralized governments' location." Franklin explained making him nod slightly. "How big is the tower itself. "The central tower? or from the Supports in?" Franklin asked with a raised eyebrow. "All of it, the ring from the supports." He said getting a small nod. "From the supports, you have a thirty by thirty-mile area." Franklin explained making him stop.

"What?" He asked getting a small blink of surprise. "Yeah, The ring is about eighteen-mile radius, with a four-mile distance from the outer edge to the center edge," Franklin explained making him nod dumbly. "I'm more surprised you didn't connect to the network and just look it up." Franklin said amused making him continue walking and frown. "Kind of hard to remember to do that when you come out of a science ship to see a virtual utopia." He commented in deadpan. He stopped quickly to keep from running into his escorts.

"Lieutenant, Well done, the Service will take him from here." Two men in similar suits said getting a small nod from Franklin. "Just the two of you?" He asked getting stares for a second. "The rest of the escort detail is waiting in the closed of parking level, it is just through those doors if you'll come with us, sir." The one on the left explained turning towards the door. He nodded slowly and followed out into a fairly well lite cement like parking structure. He stared at the Black slick and heavy looking in front and behind it were two copies of the exact same one, behind the rear one was a large military vehicle with what looking like a computer server in the back, behind that were three military vehicles with mounted guns.

In the front was a military vehicle like that last four but with a slight extension and what looked like a small force of armed soldiers. In front of that vehicle was another three armed military vehicles. "You don't skip out of protection do you?" He asked sarcastically. He saw the two glance over before a simultaneous shake of the head. He entered the middle limo and sat back as the left suit entered the back with him and the other entered the front. "Begin Transport." The suit with him ordered. He didn't even feel the car start moving but he looked out the window to see them already on the massive highway. He saw two shadows over the ground moving and looked up seeing two fighter jet like planes moving slowly overhead.

"You know when I thought of transport to the center I was expecting more of like one car." He said seeing the face of his suit twice. "There was a command to make sure your transport went safely, many lower ranking commanders were begging for the position of escort. General Gerardo Romero gave the command to one of his captains, the troops providing escort are some of the best trained special operations, in rural combat, soldiers that we could provide." The Suit said making him nod slowly. "So what will I be doing once we reach the tower?" He asked getting a small sigh.

"The Upper Command wants a sit down, currently the Governor for Earth and three other systems will be having a video meeting with you within two hours, After that you will be given a few days to get comfortable before we inform you of sensative information and the current state of how everything is at the moment across our territory." The Suit said making him nod slowly before sighing. "So what's your name?" He asked getting a raised eyebrow. "Timothy, although at the moment Sir id rather if we keep our professional attitude up if possible." Timothy said making him nod and shift slightly.

'Well, that was awkward.' He thought before relaxing back only to see the car darken and he looked up out the window. The massive Mobile Fortress was passing over his car and he blinks in surprise before feeling a slight headache come on. "When you said Upper Command, I assume you mean Army and Navy?" He asked getting a small nod. "Navy and Army are currently fighting each other over who will be the first grouping of top brass to meet with you, with your current position the command structure has literally been put on hold, they want to know what their orders are as soon as possible in order to make sure things dont fall apart." Timothy explained making him nod.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt tried looking into his head to see if he could enter the network and felt a cold feeling flow through his body from the neural link and could feel information at the edges of his mind. He skirted back from it a bit nervous about the possible dangers of just diving into the pool and touched pulled at a bit the streams of information and snapped up as it flowed through his head. He nodded slightly before pulling himself out of it. While it was interesting that the way to do it could be similar to Occlumency training, it wasn't all that important.

"Sir, we've arrived" Timothy explained standing outside the door waiting for him. He nodded slightly and stepped out happy for the hat as it blocked a bit of the sun. He looked at the large tower and immediately stopped his gaze as it took in the lines of Uniformed people. "You told me this was going to be quiet." He said getting a small snort. "I was told it would be, yet you seem to be handling it well." Timothy said as he walked him past all the uniforms. "Right because I can really show any other reaction than this?" He asked sarcastically getting a small nod.

"As you can see this is one of the most secure buildings on this planet." Timothy said showing the multitude of scanning technology and defensive protections. He sighed as he was ushered through quickly and felt like a rock sitting in the Lift doing nothing while Timothy pressed the button for one of the top floors. "So, how fast is this lift?" He asked getting a small raised eyebrow. "The Elevator? It's one of the fastest models developed with current Technology, we should reach the top within the next two seconds." Timothy said making him blink as the doors opened nearly a second later.

"Why didn't I feel that? The trip had to have been several hundred Stories." He said getting a small sigh. "Inertial fields projected in the elevator cancel out a majority of the G-forces experienced by the acceleration and deceleration." Timoty explained making him nod before turning his head to see a shorter woman just in front of him smiling softly. He flinched for a second in surprise before relaxing quickly after. "This is Miyuri, she is your personal secretary, any appointments you need to keep she will keep track of as well as anything having to do with your public and private appearance that is necessary for her to have a hand in." Timothy explained making him nod slowly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir. If you will follow me, we can begin setting up your outfit for your appointment with the Governors. I have a few ideas in mind." Miyuri said pulling an about-face and moving quickly towards two wooden doors. He stumbled in catching up before following closely behind the woman. "You have quite a wardrobe provided, but we will need something that both fits you as well as shows your position." Miyuri explained going over a few suits inside the gigantic closet. He sweated slightly at the small smile on her face, it almost didn't seem natural for someone to be so silently excited about basically playing dress up.

He edged away slowly only to be held in place as a suit was laid over his outstretched arms. "The bathroom is just behind you, once you finish changing I will go over a general plan of what will be addressed during the meeting, however taking into consideration that some questions we havent accounted for will come up you will need to keep on your toes." Miyuri explained making him nod slowly before moving off to the bathroom. He breathed a small sigh of relief, he half expected everything to just be tossed on him in seconds.

He felt a rush of information and relaxed, the general plan they had put in place allowed him to quickly yet slowly ease into the position, over a few days. "Well, at least this is better than my prior situation. Right?" He asked himself looking into the mirror absently doing the tie. He leaned against the marble counter and stared into the mirror. 'How did things become so messed up, this isn't something I can just ignore, it is almost like being in a new world, and while the implants help keep me from freaking out, its just always there, in my mind.' He thought rubbing his eyes.

He felt tired, it was odd, his body felt fine, more energy than what he could possibly need, but he felt tired in his mind, a small part of him just wanted to sit down and relax. "Sir, Everything may seem like a lot right now, but we all are here to help you, you arent just a leader, your our commander, as much as we will teach you to rule, we will also help in teaching you anything else you may need to know. You aren't alone, we are here no matter what changes to the galaxy." Miyuri called softly through the door. He relaxed slightly letting the troubles go for a second before they threatened to overwhelm him.

He opened the door seeing the soft smile from Miyuri and looked in confusion as she blushed lightly a second before the same small smile took back over. "Well don't you certainly look all the parts a leader. Before we sit you down for the meeting we will be going over a few of the smaller ordinances we will need you to look over, these have been in place for a while but we need you to see whats being suggested and use the meeting time as well as the next few days to think over your choice before we put any choice through." Miyuri explained making him nod slowly as he was lead to a small stairwell and up it.

His eyes looked over the massive room, the large desk and chair provided. "This is both your office and study." Miyuri explained making him run his hand over the desk for a second. "So what makes these decisions so important?" He asked getting a small sigh as the woman sat down and gestured to his chair. He sat quickly and looked over wearily. "These choices have a major impact on our holdings as well as our current presence on the galactic scale. These choices have a massive impact on our decisions for the foreseeable future, so we need your authorization either way." Miyuri explained making him lean back slightly and sigh.

"I'm sixteen and these decisions hold the fate of this empire at stake, and your handing that control to me?" He asked feeling a massive headache come on. "It's how we've made ourselves, besides we've looked over your file, you arent one to just throw people away, nor are you one to make us do anything you wouldnt let alone put us in a position you wouldnt sooner go in." Miyuri said making him rub his face in annoyance. "You all are riding a lot of hopes on who I am as a person." He said getting a small smile.

"At the end of the day, almost everything anyone does is based on some level of faith." Miyuri said making him smile lightly at that thought. "Alright, since you all are counting on me, looks like ill just have to do my best, and accept any consequences as they come." He said turning to look out the window in mild awe. The view was beautiful. The light of the sun over the massive nearly endless city. This place of beauty is what he had control over and even as accepting as he was over it a sense of nervousness came over him.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, at least by what I hope to normally put out, on top of this chapter I will be releasing the fourth as well since this one was so short, I couldnt fit to much in without it feeling overdone with detail so I had to just cut it where it was since this chapter and the fourth while on the same day have a slight difference in whats going on, and what is being focused on. at around chapter 15 I will be bringing forwards the details of the poll I want all the readers who find themselves well invested in this story to participate on. The poll will be left up for ten chapters so everyone will have ample time to make their choices. On top of that a following poll for a seperate idea, although having to do with this story will make an appearance for the same amount of chapters. 10. this seperate idea will follow an alternate structure from the first one. it will be much like the Tarchell stories in the Stargate SG1 and Harry Potter cross, there will be a divergence and each new story will follow its own unique path.**

 **I want you to know on chapter fifteen a large A/N will make an appearance this will have all the pertinent information available some information will be withheld for the actual poll since it wont be necessary to include in chapter. On top of that, I will be giving a specific request at that point for you in order to assist in my writing process, I am not asking for a Beta or anything although if one would like to offer their services I wouldnt be opposed. I plan on making this story at minimum 60 chapters, I'm hoping for more but I am kind of letting the story take me where it wants to go. I will attempt to make chapters 5000 words or more, if possible, this will be more likely as chapters with conflict and interaction on a larger scale become written. so expect more to come, much more.**

 **If anyone can guess either what my plan later is i commend you and would really like to see what you think will happen, you are free to PM me with your assumptions, I reserve the right to confirm or deny it as well as deny comment however if I do confirm it to anyone please do not spoil it as I do wish to keep some suspense and surprises for everyone reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Status and Preperation**

 **Harry's POV**

He groaned softly as his hands rubbed against his forehead. It wasnt even a few moments in the meeting with the Governors and he already wanted to smash his head against the table in front of him. It made sense that it was going to be a Holographic meeting, considering they couldnt leave their planets for fear of being missing during any possible event. He leaned back as everyone stopped talking over each other and stared at him. He kept his eyes closed for a moment letting their thoughts invade his mind for a moment to get a better idea of the problems.

"Alright, I have a fair understanding of the issues between Sirius and Alpha Centauri. The Sector borders were established with the best probable dividing of the nearby space. With both your planets being on opposite sides of Earth's System it made sense to allow you each one of the two halves." He explained getting a small nod from the two. "Still, the systems with heavy Mining area's are mostly swallowed up by the Sirius Sector." Governor Gregory stated getting a little weak near the end. He continued the small glare at the man that he had started the moment the man opened his mouth.

"Listen, I'm not even two days out of supposedly a Medical Coma that was extended via Cryogenics, In those two days I have been dumped with both the complete control and governance of a space empire. Within two hours of first stepping down on Earth I am dragged into a conference with my Governors and instead of explaining the situation of your systems in a simple matter you are squabbling and whining over who has what." He said getting a long silence as he took a deep breath.

"I understand frustration no doubt has a hold over you all since you now have a way to resolve small issues, but these problems are pointless, what if we get into war? Will who has control of what area matter? Will that extra planet keep you safe? You all belong to the same Empire so what does it matter?" He asked getting a small sigh from the two. "Yes, that is true, It is sometimes difficult to see the bigger picture having been left outside the galactic view for as long as we have been." Governess Jane said with a small sigh.

"In a few days I will be told any sensative data that needs to be sent to me, on top of that considering how out of date galactic data is I am putting forwards a few orders to the Naval Admirals to mobilize the fleets. I asked to meet with all of them tomorrow." He said getting stiffening from the Governors. "Should we raise alarm? We can have the planets on lock down." Governor Price said stiffly the small scar down his face twitching in the hologram. He blinked in surprise and looked around. He could see the tension everyone looked ready to jump to action but were waiting back for him.

"No, but keep ready I guess, I have no clue what will happen once the fleets move, and I am a small bit nervous of how the galactic view on us being so active will be." He said before sighing soflty and laying his head down. "Man so many issues, why was it me?" He asked aloud getting a small laugh and smile from Governor Price. "If not you then who?" Price asked making him snort softly. "Right. well at least this isnt as difficult as I thought, Honestly I thought it was going to be extremely complex like having to watch money and materials and getting contant updates daily." He said getting a small silence.

"Please tell me that isnt how this is all going to be." He said getting a small smile from Jane. "Most of the monetary issues are self contained and materials will be managed by us and other administrators all you have to worry about is doing what you think is necissary, we will worry about the little stuff. Besides once you have become fully integrated with the network it will be even easier for you to do what you need to. Or even get updates and find out information you want to find out." Jane explained making him nod slightly and sigh as he slouched over in his chair.

"So are we done?" He asked getting a small nod from the five. "Alright if any more issues that actually need me pop up send a message I will attempt to address them as soon as possible." He said getting nods from all before the holograms winked out and he moaned slightly laying his head back down. "Who knew this was going to be so difficult." He said getting a small laugh from the door and turned his head to look at the person. He say Miyuri standing there a small amused smile on her lips and nodded slightly to her. "I think you handled that pretty well for someone just jumping into it." Miyuri said making him laugh nervously.

"Yeah I kind of cheated, I may have used the implants to keep calm and looked up most of what I was saying as I was in the meeting." He said scratching the back of his head only to get another amused smile from the woman. "I expected it as did everyone else, you are still young, we dont expect you to know everything or be able to do everything, eventually you'll get to that point but for the moment you are right where we need you." Miyuri explained making him nod slowly and sigh in small relief.

"So food?" He asked getting another small laugh. "Food stores were always constantly kept we did plan ahead, I can have the chef's make something and have it brought to your room as soon as you are finished using the restroom and getting comfortable, I will need to ask you some things during the dinner if you would be alright with that?" Miyuri asked making him nod slowly and follow her back to the lift. "Yeah sure." He said a little uncertain. "Things seem to be going easily." He commented looking around a bit.

"Yes they are, did you expect anything else?" Miyuri asked as the doors closed to the lift. "Well, life is never that easy on me, fate certainly does get a kick out of pushing me around." He said with a small smile getting a low laugh in response. "You really shouldnt tempt fate if it is so used to pushing you around." Miyuri said with a small shake of the head and smile. "Well if I hadnt done it now, I most likely would have by accident later." He said getting a sigh. "Anything in particular you would like?" Miyuri asked her hand dancing over the completely see through holographic displayed 'tablet'.

"I dont really know, whatever works, something with beef I suppose." He said getting a slow nod and watched the holographic display vanish in a small blink of light. "So that hologram. is that part of you?" He asked getting a surprised look. "Yes, For synthetics they are implanted in whichever arm is considered dominant. For nonsynthetics its built into their dominant arm." Miyuri explained just before the doors opened. "I dont seem to have it." He said with a small frown looking at his right arm.

"The few implants the research vessel had on hand was what they were able to give you, something more streamlined like this is something you would need to be in one of the implantation labs on the planet for, or a medical wing in one of the larger ships since military grade equipment of the same sort is available for implantation in bases or ships." Miyuri said making him drop his arm and rub the back of his head.

He sighed as he had left the bathroom, he wore some sweats hoping to relax and stared at the table in front of him. He almost felt the urge to slam his head into the table come back, the amount of food available would have fed several people and it seemed they left all of it for him. 'You'd think they'd know I can only eat so much.' He thought before taking a seat and cutting through the medium cooked steak. He froze as the foods flavor burst through his mind. "It seems you are enjoying your meal." Miyuri called from behind making him nearly choke in surprise and cough a little into his hand.

"Please dont do that." He said getting a smile and nod. "So what was it you needed?" He asked lifting some more of the steak. "A request was forwarded through military channels from the Admirals and Generals of your commanding division." Miyuri said making him slow down and raise an eyebrow at the uncertain look that came over the womans face. "And?" He asked nervously trying to focus a little bit on the food and push the anxiousness down. "Both Divisions have their own request but both follow the same idea." Miyuri explained simply before scrolling through the holographic display.

"The Admiral's want to have you go through their forces Boot Camp, after that they wish to fast track you through a several month long class in command of space vessels and fleets that multiple of your current admirals would serve as teachers for." Miyuri said making him blink in surprise before leaning back. "Wouldnt that move take time from their own commands?" He asked getting a small shake of the head. "It would be holographic instruction, only two admirals would be capable of meeting you in person without interfering with their duties." Miyuri explained making him nod.

"The Generals have the same Idea, they would like you to go through their Basic Training, then take a few months crash course on ground command and leading troops of veriable sizes into combat, Two Generals would be able to meet with you face to face during instruction, and several would be meeting via holographic communication." Miyuri explained. "Whats the difference between the two? Basic training and Boot Camp that is." He said getting silence for a moment.

"Basic Training for the Army has more to do with a ground combat and function of weapons in environments that have weather change patterns and possible unique weather patterns not native to earth. Naval Boot Camp has to do with repelling boarding parties, functions and stations on a ship as well as zero gravity training on the chance that you end up spaced or the artificial gravity functions on a ship become disabled." Miyuri explained. "I see, any reason why." He asked nervously.

"With command over an entire fleet and their ships, it would be in their best interest if you were prepared for all sectors of combat. Further than that intelligence has started to be gathered from old probes, its not the most reliable source but multiple civilizations have grown fairly large and tensions are rising, their is possibility that our controlled systems could end up a warzone for others to fight in, and we need to be prepared for that possibility, in that regard we want you trained up." Miyuri said seriously making him sit back for a second.

'I get out of one war, and I might end up in another.' He thought closing his eyes and sighing softly. 'I cant ask them to fight everything for me, I might as well take the training, I was good at fighting back then, maybe I'll be better now.' He thought before rubbing the back of his neck and breathing through his nose. "Do both, it would be best if I got a handle on everything, I doubt I wont see ground combat if my fleet is involved, and I know if my fleets involved I'll need all the naval training I can get." He said getting a small nod as the request was put through.

"The request will be put through, I'll get an agreement from both sides on a structured time table for each segment of the training." Miyuri explained making him nod. "I'll let you eat your food, you should get as much sleep as possible, the next few days are the only real free time and easy days you may have." Miyuri said making him nod and watched her leave. "For what it may be worth, we all thank you for agreeing to all this, it may seem so big and impossible, but we will do our best to help you." Miyuri said before the door closed.

He finished the small amount of food on the plate and turned to the massive panoramic view outside the window looking at the city. 'Man what I wouldnt give to have some of you guys here with me.' He thought feeling the slight chill of the room. 'I'll have to ask about heading over to London, see diagon alley, I wont like what I see, but I cant ignore it forever.' He thought. "Nothing is ever easy huh." He mumbled aloud. He let his hands lay against the top of the desk he was given and flinched back for a second as it flashed blue and a holographic keyboard and screen.

He stared in wonder for a second before pressing into one of the keys for the keyboard seeing the finger go through and even so it appeared on the screen. 'Dont these things normally come with a mouse?' He wondered not seeing anything like it. He reached out to a button on the screen and saw his hand ghost over where it was only for whatever program it was to come up. He figured out the system fairly quickly after that and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair missing the familiar feeling of his wand in his hand.

His mind couldnt help but wander to what teaching he had before getting sent to this time, and everything revolved around the wand. 'How am I supposed to use any spells without it. I know they said I have some Psionic Implant but what does that do? Does it replace a wand?' He wondered silently looking over his hands before looking straight at the screen. His hands ghosted over the keyboard as he looked up everything he could on psionics. He felt a small frown take over his face, psionics seemed to be more raw and powerful magic but it wasnt as finely tuned.

He looked out the window for a second and thought about how to contact Miyuri. He heard a small knock on the door and raised an eyebrow before opening his mouth to respond. "Come in." He said seeing the door open slowly and saw Miyuri standing in the doorway. "You called?" Miyuri said softly making him blink in surprise. "I was just wondering how to do that, I didnt think that thinking about how to do so would have gotten your attention." He said slowly getting a small amused smile. "Your Network interface allows some freedom in interpreting what you want, if you need to get in contact with a singular person it can help set up a secure line of communication." Miyuri explained making him slowly nod.

'I understood maybe half of what she said.' He thought slightly amused at that realization. "Is it at all possible to take a day to visit London, I'm hoping to find something there." He said getting a slow nod from the woman. "If its about the magical area's in London, we've searched those area's quite a bit, ever since Magicals came out and joined the world in a more permenant setting and slowly started refering to their magic as Psionics." Miyuri said making his mouth open in surprise for a second before he closed it with a soft click.

"Right I forgot about that detail, What information do you have on wands then? What I was able to look up on Psionics didnt help explain how to use the power in the form of spells." He said getting a small amused smile. "Sadly it seems wand making had fallen out of style mear years after the change to Psionic's, your best option at the moment is to simply hone the power and test the waters, we arent very well versed in the power, considering we ourselves cannot harness it." Miyuri explained making him nod slowly.

"Alright well thats a bust on heading to London then, if you guys have managed to run yourselves as well as you already have, what was the need to bring me in?" He asked getting a small surprised look. "You have already been given multiple answers before, but the main reason being since most choices we make are uniform we are more of a think first, deliberate, type. That type of move can end up taking years and in attempting to make quick choices we dont succeed we need someone who can jump into the water feet first so to speak." Miyuri explained making him smile slightly and laugh.

"I cant help but feel that by the end of it all I'm going to be one major headache for everyone." He said with a slight tone of amusement underneath it all. "How do you feel though? It hasnt hit yet has it?" Miyuri asked softly making him go silent. "Knowing you've missed years, been asleep for thousands of years. Knowing your friends have long since been gone." Miyuri commented off hand. "It hasnt really hit yet." He said simply leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

"Part of me simply believes this all to be some big dream, that I'll wake up in the hospital wing at school surrounded by relieved faces. The other part, I think it knows this isnt fake, that everything is too real. I havent had a lot of free time to think on it too much, and I feel like I kind of dont want to." He said sighing softly in the silence and slight darkness. "It feels like I'm moving a million miles a second, and that if I stop its gonna be like running into a brick wall, and everything is just gonna break into a million pieces, so I'd rather just keep moving forwards." He said getting a surprised look.

"Running away like that isnt exactly healthy." Miyuri said making him laugh lightly and smile. "Yeah Maybe. But at the moment I'm in charge of a massive space empire, I have to worry about outside threats and have apparently military training coming up to deal with it, with the amount of time I'd probably need to work through it I'd not be much help, and besides my friend always said I had a saving people thing. So what better than to work on that." He said getting a slow nod. "I see, alright but whenever you want to slow down and try and work through everything just let me know, I can set aside some time for you, even if the other may not like it to much, you are the commander after all." Miyuri said with a small amused smile.

He nodded and watched the woman leave the room quickly. He leaned back and relaxed into the extremely comfortable chair and let himself ease into everything a small bit. 'Day one down, A shite ton more to go.' He thought with slight amusement.

* * *

 **A/N: Recently I got a Review explaining plot holes, and while I see where the confusion came up its technically not there. The plot hole in question is how they dont have a whole lot of information on Harry's time line, back in the 1990's and such, however I was referencing the Magical world, that world was still segregated so virtually none of its information would ever be recorded into the internet and as such into the databanks that would be held for the future. what information that was provided was from second hand account many years later. thats why most of how he got there seems vague. They know the magical world called themselves that, second hand reports explain the conflict and his coma, and with hermione signing him up for the colonization program, that is something the regular world would keep records of, anything in the regular world would be kept as records, hell you can find virtually any game on pirate bay so yes, lots from that time is known and recorded but almost nothing from the magical world, they wouldnt have allowed much of anything to get by unless it was secretly done.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Planning to Plan**

 **Harry's POV**

It was a with a shrill screech that woke him. The loud noise was close enough to toss himself back and he felt the chair he was still in roll for a second with the force before tipping over and making him impact with the wooden floor behind him. He groaned as the bright sun light flooded through the window behind him and landed on his face. He rolled over rubbing at the back of his head lightly before turning to look at the desk seeing numbers flashing in the air.

Another shrill screech sounded out and he scrambled for the desk hitting the lifted button making it cut out quickly. 'Least the blasted noise is gone.' he thought as his head throbed lightly. He slipped back into the chair slouching slightly as he tried to ease the new headache he got. "Good morning, sir." Miyumi called from the door. He glanced over and nodded slightly before seeing the large plate in her hands. He sat up quickly the smell finally reaching him. "Good morning, Miyumi." He said getting a small grin in response.

"Hungry?" Miyumi asked making him nod as his mouth watered slightly. "I figured it would be best for me to bring you breakfast, there a few things I will need to go over with you, before your meeting at Noon." Miyumi explained taking a seat in front of him. He blinked as the keyboard and display that had been up since last night winked away once the plate was set down where the keyboard had been. He made a mental note about that feature. "Noon meeting?" He asked taking a bite of the eggs in front of him.

He smiled at the taste and held himself back from destroying the plate and ate slowly. "Yes, The Admirals will all be available for Conference call in the same Room as your prior meeting with the Governors, two of them will be in person though." Miyumi said making him nod slowly before he paused at the number. "Only two?" He asked thinking over the massive fleet in the system. "Yes, The Home fleet only has two Admirals, and they are only for specific functions of the fleet." Miyumi said making him cough lightly before leaning back into the chair for a second.

"But that fleet is massive!" He exclaimed getting a small smile in response. "Since we have plenty of qualifiying commanders it wouldnt be necissary to have a Admiral on every ship. Besides their functions are specific to their division in the fleet. It would be a waste of resources and man power to outfit ever ship with an Admiral and expect all of them to work together in their assigned Divisions." Miyumi explained making him nod and move back to the food. "You said you had some more things to discuss." He said slowly seeing her lay a small pad down and slide it over to him.

"Your security chief is asking to have a meeting with you to go over all the security features inside the tower, he wants to make you aware of their function as well as the possibility of learning how to use certain Manual systems on the chance that you need them." Miyumi explained making him nod slowly as he read the print out and got lost in all of the technical talk on the pad. "I'm going to assume he will be able to break all of this down into something a little more simple for me to understand." He said getting a short nod before setting the pad down and moving it back to her.

"Right, then I'll take that meeting after the Admiral's are finished, best to get everything done as soon as possible." He said hesitating slightly as he thought about that move. "Anything else?" He asked weary of the possibility of more. "Multiple New agencies have contacted us, they are expressing a desire to have you do a press conference. It would be best to do it when possible, especially to address the Civilian's, as your position has been kept a military secret for the moment their is some concern." Miyumi said trailing off as he grimaced.

'Great talking to the media.' He thought with a small sigh. "It doesnt have to be today, and I am certain we can push it off for a while yet, but it would be best to do it at some point, it's going to be talked about for a while and it would be in your best interest to have it done." Miyumi explained making him nod slowly before sighing. "I dont feel comfortable doing it today, I'm assuming it will be something we can bring up after the meetings today? I might be able to decide then I'm not really sure." He said getting a slow nod in response.

He sat in the silence for a moment until his thoughts ran back to his friends and everything that happened back then. "Miyumi, what all do we have about the Magical world? In concerns to their History or events? What was told to me by Tycon was vague and little, and while it makes sense that most of everything in the 21st century was saved due to the Internet, im confused how their history wouldnt be included." He said getting a small blink in surprise. "From what we understand is that once they made their change from being recognized as magicals to Psionics, they decided to leave that history written down." Miyumi explained before sighing.

"As you no doubt remember they were pushed back technologically, from what little was told after their name change they still hadnt achieved technological competence. Odds are information about those years are either lost in time, or if they are collected, they are in books, and with the length of time we are looking at, even that might be lost in time." Miyumi explained making him nod slowly. "Your best chance would be to head their yourself and search, but the time you could spend searching all locations would be overwhelming, and with your currently concerns, wouldnt help you." Miyumi explained making him lean back.

"I guess I'll have to push that off for another time then, you are kinda right, I've got a lot going on, and I doubt right now I'll have the time." He said hesitantly before sighing and rubbing at his temples. "If you would like, you have enough time to finish eating, shower, and change, before you will need to follow me to the meeting." Miyumi explained making him nod and quickly eat his food. It was with a feeling of freeshness and relief that he stood in front of the selection of clothing after his shower. He choose a simple plain suit as one of the only things he had in selection.

'I feel stiff.' He thought walking down the short hall to the elevator. "Miyumi, I know I have to keep up a certain appearance but would it be possible to get some more casual clothes to add to the selection of clothes I have?" He asked getting a small amused smile. "If you would like, I am certain we can take a small trip out to a nearby store and you can make any choice you want." Miyumi said making him nod slowly and roll his shoulders slightly trying to diffuse the tension in his shoulders.

He moved out of the elevator quickly feeling slightly awkward in the silence and looked towards the doors of the conference room. He halted for a moment hand hovering near the handle before pushing down the sudden flare of nervousness and walked into the room seeing the light conversation halt and every turn to look at him. Everyone jumped to their feet and saluted making him almost stumble having stopped so fast. "Erm... At ease?" He said hesitating slightly getting everyone to relax and take their seats.

He glanced over to Miyumi seeing a slightly uncomfortable look on her face before she composed herself and gestured to the seat. "Right, Before we get started, I'd like to apologize ahead of time if my less than stellar entrance was insulting in any way, I am not exactly well versed in the ways to great those in a Military position." He said slowly seeing a few who were still tense relax slightly. "I am hoping to fix that at the next opportunity." He said seeing everyone nod in response.

"Alright, where should we begin?" He asked getting Miyumi to step up and drop the pad into his hands. "Ah, Fleet placements then?" He asked seeing everyone perk up. "Before I get to that, I'd like to know what everyone has to say over their Division and how you feel about your current placement." He said getting blinks of surprise. "We'll start with the Expedition Fleet." He said looking over everyone and seeing the two at the opposite end of the table stiffen slightly.

"Yes, Sir." The two said making him nod slowly. "It seems I've neglected an important portion of this meeting." he said seeing everyone look over in carefully hidden curiosity. "Introductions, My name is Harry James Potter, A pleasure to meet you all. I suppose we will begin around the table clock wise then?" He questioned looking to the two who spoke. "Admiral Grizelda Moralez, Current Commander of the Expedition Fleet." The woman said slowly staring him in the eyes.

He held himself in place at the stare, even if it was a hologram and the two nearest him were the only people there in person, he could almost feel the piercing effect of her gaze. "Right." He said before turning to the male of the two. "Admiral Montgomery Murphy." The male said simply. With each person it went, names flowing out with ease and he sighed as it all ended. "Right back to buisness. There has been talk of the fleet being disbanded and absorbed by the three other fleets." He said seeing the two stiffen and he could seeing the fiery anger burn in Grizelda's eyes, and the slight murmur break out from the others.

He frowned as everyone seemed a little surprised. "That wont be happening." He said quickly getting complete silence from that command. He watched everyone sit up a little straighter at his order. He narrowed his eyes as he looked everyone over just in case they had been hiding their intentions. "Not only would that action be completely pointless, it would also remove two Admiral's from positions they both earned and further than that the men and women who serve under them and respect them would not be to happy with this sort of move." He said seeing a small smile break out over Grizelda's and Montgomery's face.

"Another reason being that what information we have on the current state of the Galaxy is limited and removing a fleet dedicated to the discovery of whats out there, on top of gathering us this information is a wasteful choice." He said seeing the grudging respect for the move and decision in a few of them. "Although I need to know." He started looking over the two as they snaped all their attention to him and away from the quickly rushed communication.

"How soon can you deploy?" He asked getting surprised looks from the two. "We could be fully outfitted in a day or two, depending on the level of urgency." Montgomery said making him nod at the gruff mans voice. "I'm going to need a notice of when your preperations are finished, as soon as that happens I will forward a list of systems I would like you to start with, It will be up to you how you wish to go about completing the list." He said getting nods in return. "Next The First Response Fleet. It shouldnt be to difficult to see that you will need to be prepared in tandem with the Expeditionary Fleet." He said getting slow nods in response.

"I will need both fleets to coordinate your placement, on the off chance they are attacked I need you within immediate jump distance to provide support." he said getting some frowns. "I understand you all are very skilled as are the men and women under your command, but I've learned fairly well that being ready for anything is something necessary." he said getting small nods in response. "Good I'm sure you can handle that Admiral Sandler?" He asked getting a nod and small grin from the woman. "Our current location could have us outfitted in a few hours, we will be more than prepared." Amber Sandler said making him nod.

"Now as for the Defense Fleet, I want to get your opinion." He said surprising Admiral Harriet Hood, and her two subordinates, Admiral's Hiyori Shimizu and Gillian Lindsay. "With what, Sir?" Harriet asked making him shift in his seat as the three stared at him. 'That certainly isnt comfortable.' He thought before sighing and staring back. "With current information, where do you believe your fleet is best needed?" He asked getting a small blink of surprise before the woman turned to the two across from her.

He waited in the Silence knowing a silent conversation was going on and took a moment to look around the rest of the room seeing everyone waiting patiently although the two nearest him were watching him with curiosity in their eyes and what looked like a light of mischief in their eyes. He glanced at Miyumi and tried to silently message her to help him only to get an amused smile in response. "Our current position in the Sirius sector is a waste, and moving to the Alpha Centauri sector would be just as wasteful, considering their are only two entry points to our controlled space via Hyperspace, we'd suggest positioning along the route leading from the eastern arm of the galaxy to our arm." Harriet said slowly making his head snap back to her.

"Hmm, alright, so our defensive movements will be based off prior data about what technologies the known empires have, why is it that most developed Hyperspace Drives?" He asked getting amused smiles in return. "Jump drives are incredibly advanced and complicated, our technology is hundreds of years more advanced so we got there at a natural rate. However Hyperspace isnt the only form that is seen outside of our technology, some have Warp Gates." Hiyori said making him nod slowly as the information flowed into his head.

"Ah, so even with possible advancements they most likely dont hold a candle to our methods and likely still reside in that area?" He asked getting nods from everyone. "It's entirely possible it wont ever matter anyways, with how empires work, they wont change methods of travel easily, if what you know works well its better than risking mistakes with what you dont know to well." Miyumi said making him glance over and nod slowly as he thought that over. "Do we have any known enemies at that area, or the other location?" He asked getting a small shake of the head.

"It's been so long even with long standing grudges they most likely dont want to risk waking armageddon. Odd's are high we will be ignored even with strange movements, and thats even if they could find out, since we are insular, it would be extremely difficult for any information of our movement's to be known to anyone." Harriet said making him nod. "I'll leave any finer details to you." he said getting a slow hesitant nod. "Lastly, the Home Fleet." He said getting everyone to stiffen. "Sir?" Admiral's Angela Blake and Anastasia Pushkov asked a hint of weariness in their voices.

He stared the two down for a second and could see the unease that ran through the room. "You arent mobilizing, I'll put that out there." He said seeing everyone relax. "But..." He started getting them all to resume their position. "You will be once my training is completed." He finished letting the silence hang for a moment. "Sir?" Both asked seriously. "Listen up, I am not a well trained soldier, Honestly most of what's going on goes so far over my head I've been abusing the hell out of my Interface to understand a tenth of whats being said let along more." He said dryly getting a small smattering of soft chuckles.

"What I do understand, at least a little of, is that we wont be invisible, and odd's are extremely high, we will make someone nervous. Since I've been given control of the Home Fleet, and will be expected to lead it in battle, I want us ready to move." He said in the completely grave silent room. 'The training's gonna be hell as it is, and now I'll have to command a fleet, my life gets more difficult each passing moment.' He thought before seeing everyone nod. "Anything else we need to address?" He asked a little weary of the possibility.

"Sir, we might as well discuss this now, since we are all available." Angela said making him look over. "Your training, we'd like a decision on which branch you wish to train with first as far as Boot Camp goes." Angela explained making him sigh and rub his face. "Odd's are the General's are going to call a meeting in a few days." He said glancing at Miyumi only to get a nod and slumped into his chair. "They wont like it but I'll take your Boot Camp first, I'm going to need a foundation in place before I even join their type." He said mumbling the last bit.

"Right, we will send the liason in a few weeks, once to set up the dates and hopefully meet with the Armies, hopefully with their help and scheduling you can get this all completed as soon as possible." Harriet said making him nod and watched as everyone stood quickly before winking away with a salute. "Sir, it's currently Two Thirteen in the afternoon, before meeting with your Security Chief would you like something to eat?" Miyumi asked as he relaxed in the chair.

"How long were we here?" He asked in surprise looking at the holographic clock display that flashed in front of him. "A fair amount of time, its entirely likely that you didnt notice the time moving as quickly as it did, the network alters your perception of time when delving into it." Miyumi expalained making him nod slowly before rubbing his eyes. "Might as well just eat and talk to him at the same time, can you have him meet me here?" He asked only to hear the door open and a man in a suit with black sunglasses walk in.

"Good afternoon sir, I am your current Security Chief, you can call me Smith." The man said standing at the door making him sigh and his right eye twitch at the name. "Just Smith?" He asked slightly sarcastic getting a slow nod and groaned into his hand as he laid it against his face. "Right, lets get started then, you probably have plenty to do so lets get this done as quickly as possible." He said motioning to a seat to his right. He watched the man sit and press his fingers against the table making a few large displays come up with a blueprint of the towers structure.

"What you will be dealing with as far as security in the building, ranges on the specific area's. currently only ten people have access to the top three floors, you being one of those people. The next five levels are dedicated to the in house living area of the Immediate response force for the upper Plateu of the tower. Another five levels at the lower side are dedicated for the same reason. Most floors are outfitted with Motion and Heat sensors, every possible entry way to each floor emergency or otherwise are secured by Automated Concealed Antimaterial Assault Turrets." Smith explained as every location of each point light up red for a few moments.

"Turret's? How do they identify friend or foe?" He asked getting a small twitch of the lips from the stiff faced man. "Every level is dedicated to a very specific access code and a physical keycard with a radioactive isotope keyed to that level, on top of that they are installed with physical identification software to assist. They are outfitted with a plasma based lethal and stun option to assist in capture of anyone out of place for questioning, or elimination of targets if the physical ammunition is expended." Smith explained making him stare at the man blankly.

"Right, continue then." He said getting the display to shift towards the first of the top three floors. "As you know, this level is your conference room and office area, on top of several recreational and exercise rooms for your use. Several small weapons cache's have been installed with a three key system keyed to your genetic, neural, and iris input. This system allows only you to access these cache's for use in defence should the conventional systems fail to solve the issue. Cache's like these are installed in each of the three levels." Smith said moving through a blown up image of each.

"On the rooftop, is a dedicated emergency landing pad that is protected by high output particle energy weapons with a specialized and focused Friend Foe system. Another location to note is a small hanger bay on the top level with a Spec III fighter interceptor, with overshields installed. It is your personal escape craft, on top of whatever instruction you will be getting in your military training, they will be doing specialized instruction on controls of a quick attack craft." Smith explained making the holographic image of the ship spin in front of him.

'This is overkill.' He thought to himself before stiffening as the man laid a pistol on the table. "This is a weapon I've personally selected out of a few options for sidearms, I've taken the opportunity to have it keyed into your palmprint, I would like for you to keep this on you at all times, If you want to keep it concealed I can have a specially fitted concealed holster sent to you for its model." Smith explained sliding the gun slowly to him. He lifted it and blinked at the heavy weight before looking it over.

"Right... I dont know how to shoot." He said setting it down like it was a bomb getting a small amused smile from Miyumi. "You dont need to worry about it going off if dropped, even weapons from the twenty first century were designed to ensure a missfire wouldnt happen over simply dropping a weapon, I will run you through a simple instruction on the firing of a weapon over the next few days, you will have better training provided in your training in the Military camps as those dates come up." smith explained making him nod and watch the man stand.

"If you need any other information to do with your security while on the planet when you arent on duty, I will be available for you at any time." Smith said before leaving quickly. He dropped the fork and looked down at the empty plate. 'When the hell did the food get here and I start eating?' He wondered before brushing it off and standing leaning back to crack his back. "Any other pressing matters for me?" He asked slightly sarcastic getting a small shake of the head. "Great, I guess I'll just go back to the office." He said leaving her behind quickly eager to use this free time to look through the net, part of him hoped of finding something of his past, the other was surprisingly eager to learn what was going on around him.

He leaned in the chair and let the information flash in front of his face. It was a simple name based information recall and the information flew by so fast before the recall came back mostly empty. 'I guess it was to much to ask that one of them be involved in the muggle world.' He thought with a small sigh and pulled up feeds from some of the orbiting satalittes looking over the geography and compairing it to his memory of the world. Even after hundreds of years not to much had changed, or at least nothing so major as to really pop out.

'I wonder what my limitations with the network link is.' He thought to himself before delving deep into the link. He felt his body numb over slightly and relax and could see the network in front of him. It wasnt some simple wall of binary code or streams of information, it looked like some weird bright ball that had branching arms connected to others. He shrugged to himself and plunged into it only to be almost violently kicked back into his body. He felt his head impact the table and groaned softly as a dull throbbing pulsed out from the middle of his forehead.

He heard the door open and quick steps move towards him. "Sir, are you alright? A notice was flagged that you had dived to deep and the automated safety system ejected you." Miyumi explained laying a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and rubbed at his head. "Yeah head's killing me though, what the hell happened?" He asked getting a small sigh as she took a seat across from him. "The Neural uplink has made significant progress in allowing you access to the full scope of the network, however it has a safety feature in place to automatically eject you from the network if it becomes to detrimental to your mental and physical health." Miyumi explained making him look over in surprised.

"The network can hurt me?" He asked in surprise getting a small laugh and shake of the head. "Since your mind hasnt completely adjusted to its location in relation to itself, you run the risk of accidently leaving your body behind and 'drowning' for lack of a better term, in the network." Miyumi explained making him stare at her for a moment before rubbing his eyes. "Wouldnt that be something to tell me?" He asked getting a small hesitant laugh. "Their was an assumption that you wouldnt dive that far until you had grown used to the networks attachment to you." Miyumi said slowly getting a small sigh.

"Well I cant really fault you all for that thought, how long until I am used to it?" He asked getting a small smile of relief. "About another half a day, your current dive attempt had actually accelerated its adjustment and once the day is up tomorrow, you should be able to safely dive without being thrown out or leaving your body behind and getting lost." Miyumi explained making him relax slightly. "Good, aside from the headache it was an interesting experience." He mumbled getting silence from the woman across from him.

 **A/N: To those who see this update and no doubt go: "What the hell, why now of all this time its been a long ass time". I just want to say sorry, I lost the internet service at my home and without an ability to spend dedicated time looking up information with ease with which to use on this story i lost my muse for a while. it took a bit of just random thinking and digging deep for information I had learned a long time ago in order to hopefully not complete fuck the laws of physics and reality with a barbed wire bat. But I got something written down, and the first chapter that almost reached 5k words. 4,500 and some change. I'm excited to get the goal and maybe make chapters even longer than that since I dont enjoy short chapters in what I read and I doubt many readers for this would enjoy short chapters either. The next chapter is going to be a jump into Basic Training at the Naval Training Grounds. its a small jump but thats mostly because I feel like I've had this thing moving as slow as a snail for these past chapters. so its a time skip of maybe a few days, not like months or years or anything. Now I dont know how Basic training works for the most part in the Navy, and since its a space navy I will take some liberties. I did serve in the Air force as such I know what basic was for that branch and most basic training or boot camp are similar in general terms. With that said I have been attempting to get a better understand of the finer points with each branch and I hope what effort I put in is appreciated even if there are some errors. I wont be going over every day in the training, but more over certain bits that are important for people to understand and see in order to see how his character, views, and morals change and why they changed. When you go into the service you are still thinking like a civilian and certain things that are asked of you and you do dont make sense, but once you've gotten past basic you understand why you do those things, some things regular just never will understand, I hope to give you some insight so you can understand his change as a person and his changes in motivations and actions in the future that are opposite or slanted away from his canon personality.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Welcome to Hell Boot**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

He shifted slightly in the plastic hard seat of the atmospheric transport. The silence was deafening, everyone else in the transport was attempting to avoid looking directly at him while stealing glances with strange looks on their faces. He stared straight forwards trying to push it out of his mind and ignore the looks. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply feeling surprised as his network connection ended before he could dive in. His eyes snapped open as he felt the shake of the transport as the landing gear impacted roughly with the landing pad below it.

The ramp lowered quickly and the sound of harsh footsteps rang against the metal plate of the ramp. "Alright listen up. I'm going to run through a few things you all need to do before I let you off this tub. First, you're going to grab any and all paperwork provided to you in your right hand. Next, you will grab your bag in your left hand. Ladies will exit the ship first then Men." The rough voice called standing at the threshold the campaign hat shadowing the persons face.

"When you leave you will find several Yellow dots on the ground those are the starting points for a line, you will fill those lines and stand at attention. You have two minutes to do this, start now." The man said before stepping off. The flurry of movement broke the silence and he waited in tense silence as the women on the ship exited as fast as possible. "Ladies on the left Males on the right!" Another voice called from outside the ship. He stepped in line with the rest and stepped of lining up behind a lightly clothed man in his group.

"Males face left, first two rows can kneel, ladies face right, same can be said for you." A man called out walking down the gap between the groups a large strangely formed hat on his head, it slightly resembled some old police hats from Canada. "Over your time here you will be subjected to trying times, extreme stress, and you will learn that all of this is to break your old lives and mold you into something better. A soldier." The man said glancing over everyone around. "During your time you will refer to anyone wearing this hat and these insignia on their arms as Drill Sergeant. You will not say sir, you will not say Sergeant." The man commanded harshly.

"Do you understand?" The Drill Sergeant asked. "Yes, Drill Sergeant." He called into the echo of voices. "Good In the next few moments you will move into the building and follow the designated path, during this time there will be no speaking unless you are addressed. Is this understood?" The Drill Sergeant asked getting the second loud report of the day. "When I say go this first line will move after that line has finished the next row will move, and so forth until this area is clear." The Drill instructor explained letting them face forwards again. "Go." The command called making this first line of females move through the doors.

Orientation was a simple afair although it probably could be considered the most boring segement of training. Once he had been assigned to a specific Battalion and given his battle buddy he had gotten a little into the swing of things. Although his fuck up in the beginning could do without being brought up at almost every meal. On top of that, it managed to gain the attention of almost every Drill Sergeant and made a massive target appear on his back. He felt a strange mixture of feelings for the Drill Sergeant's, some of him hated them the other part felt like they were family.

"Today we're going over many of the weapons you will be seeing in the field, on top of that you will be firing at targets to train on accurancy as well as understanding the function and effects these weapons will have on you." The Drill Sergeant explained before grabbing a strange looking rifle. "This is the M662A it's primary designation is a Carbine, along the side is a multiswitch. This switch has five settings depending on the situation, the first is a single shot, second a three round burst, third full automatic, fourth is a single shot of high concentrated plasma, the fifth is a full automatic function for the same plasma." The Drill Sergeant explained holding it out in front of him and pointing to each setting.

"Each setting has their own intended function and use in the field, many of you are wondering why we still use ballistic rounds, kinetic force is your answer." The Drill Sergeant explained making him blink in surprise. "Most basic shielding is intended for energy or plasma weapons, to dispurse the heat and power along its surface. However these shields dont have the phasing to stop a physical projectile, and those shields that provide cover for both demand to much power to be used on anything less than a planetary shield or ship, any energy shield seen weilded by someone is likely to only deflect plasma." The Drill Sergeant explained before laying the rifle down removing the magazine showing the rounds inside.

"These are basic 7.62 Rounds each magazine holds thirty rounds the plasma is is contained in a small inserted canister inside of the grip, each canister contains a heavily condensed amount of gas enough for approximately sixty shots. Your basic loadout for this weapon is five kinetic Magazines and three canisters." The drill sergeant explained showing off the small canister and its markings. "Be careful with the canisters in a pinch they can be used as a makeshift plamsa grenade however if the weapon becomes excessively damaged near the grip and it punctures the canister due to the rate of release of the gas the guns should not explode." The Drill Sergeant said a small grin coming over his face.

"Should not explode, Drill Sergeant?" Tora asked nervously. "Should not, its exceptionaly rare that it happens, but still take care with this weapon, it can either be your best friend or worst enemy." The Drill Sergeant said simply before turning to a massive rifle. "Next we'll be going over the KMG-77, SKMG-36, and PMG-200." The Drill Sergreant explained pointing at each weapon. "The KMG-77 is a Kinetic Machine Gun, due to its weight class it can only be operated as a fixed weapon, or with a heavy class Exo-Armor. The rounds fired are old world styled 12.7x99mm Anti Material Rounds. When mounted in place the recoil is diverted vertically. It is also quite powerfull." The Drill Sergeant said pulled the large box magazine off the underside of the gun.

"Each Magazine carries a max capacity of three hundred rounds. Even with the Heavy Class Exo-Armor, many will need to brace themselves in order to wield it." The Drill Sergeant sprouted out getting noticable bored with the explination. It was clear he did this almost every week and it always resulted in some idiot not paying attention and fucking up along the way. "The SKMG-36 is a Squad Automatic Weapon, its rounds are kinetic and it fires a 7.62 old world style round its max capacity is one hundred and fifty rounds. Finally the PMG-200, this weapon is a plasma machine gun, optimal use is mounted on a vehicle or stand, however like its kinetic counterpart it can be carried. The max plasma round output is five hundred bolts per canister, the canister is mounted underneath just in front of the trigger." The Drill Sergeant explained easily flipping the heavy weapon.

"Training on Anti-Tank and Anti-Air weapons are to be done tomorrow in section 8 of the training fields using dummy vehicles, grenade training will wait for a few days." The Drill sergeant explained before gesturing to the nearby firing range. "You all were assigned a range and target line, get to them and ready up!" The Drill Sergeant ordered making everyone scramble for the range. He laid down quickly and charged the slim simple M662A. "Fire at will." The Drill sergeant exclaimed making the sound of sixty weapons call out and deafen the hills nearby. The sight of the target getting a new hole at close range was easy enough but as he moved further down the line and to targets farther away it became more difficult.

On top of that, he didnt have enhanced eyes so he couldnt just zoom in to the target and had to be careful with his shots. "Cease Fire." THe order rang out and quickly the sound stopped. "As it stands all of you have to work on your aim, but as that is something we will be working on over the course of the next two weeks you will all become very well attuned to your weapon and be able to aim very well. At the end of this training is qualifiers and a test, if you pass this test with a score higher than eighty points you could potientially awarded a commendation." The Drill Sergeant explained.

He grimaced lightly before schooling himself, he still had some reservations towards the idea of fighting and even though its possible it would be a necissary thing he didnt feel like it was something he wanted to do, he may have killed someone once or twice but to be in a warzone where that possibility is constant he wasnt exactly sure that was something he could do. On top of the fact that this place was on the outer edges of their territory, they were already on edge due to the pricarious area they trained in, but this was the only system that had virtually every type of planet they could end up fighting on, and with inter system transport the long training survival and field training for those worlds wouldnt require a ship to go to another system with it all here.

He turned back and marched quickly with the rest back to the barracks trying his best to avoid any attention, not that he ever really succeeded since his position was basically the most eye catching thing and he had fucked up on the first day. the moment the got back to the barracks he felt relief especially since he finally got to sleep for the night and even though the cots were perhaps the most uncomfortable thing he could imagine sleeping in it was still better than the floor or even the dirt ground outside. This training was only the beginning too. Next week its Exo-Armor training and survival in hostile world types.

"Hey Potter, what is it that made you jump into this thing?" Taro asked taking a seat next to him and leaning back against the foot of the bunk. "What do you mean?" He asked looking at the guy with a raised eyebrow. "Oh come on, I'm your battle buddy after all, you can tell me why you jumped in feet first into the army, after all, you are the commander so wouldnt the higher ups be all about locking you away for safety?" Taro asked making him shift nervously in his seat as the conversation seemed to agrner a lot of attention from everyone around them. "Well, I'm sure that they probabaly did want to do that. Howevere im not exactly one to be locked away, I mean if I'm literally going to have an army under my command, no matter how forced it is, I should probably be able to do the same things they can, especially since I will be expected to command from my ship in certain battles. It would kind of suck if i didnt know how to command and the largest most powerful ship we had got destroyed because I didnt know anything." he said blandly looking at the guy and getting a small chuckle.

"Yeah thats true enough but I mean, You dont really have a stake in this right? They just found you and dragged you back saying 'hey guess what your our leader now deal with it'." Taro said making him cough slightly at the comment. "Well yeah, dont misunderstand I probably havent had it hit me all that much still, but I can really just deny what they ask of me, I mean this is all I have left of the life I had before and on top of that the outside galaxy doesnt exactly scream out friendly. I mean sure based on some data we have some places are but we also have some very xenophobic races out there." He said getting a small nod from the guy. "So yeah I'd rather be prepared." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah I can understand that, ah well, your stuck here now with all of us so you do your best to keep us alive and we will do the same." Taro said with a small grin getting him to smile lightly and nod in agreement.

 **Miyumi's POV**

"I want an update on his progress." She ordered calmly to the nervously fidgiting general of the training command. "Well thats just the thing, While his training is exceptional and he hasnt really hated anywhere it seems that his presence has caused some nervousness out of his peers, they havent bonded as well with him knowing he is going to be the guy ordering them into combat and hell." General Sinclar explained shifting in his seat. "I knew that would be the case however we expect someone to have stepped up by now." She said getting a small sigh. "It's the way we knew it would be, but it isnt totally bad, if he were to be overlly attached it is entierly possible he would have neglected his duties as a leader to keep them from seeing what may be a necissary evil." General Sinclair expalained.

She stared at the man and let the silence grow by the second. "Still, I wouldnt like another more detailed update as soon as possible as I would like to ensure his mental state is satisfactory. We did after all drag him into a vastly different future and essentially tossed him to the wolves, even if he has our support its not exactly our best move in the world." She dryly bit out getting a small nod. "From what has been seen he is adapting well, but it's entirely possible he is using the training as a block from facing his worries about his past and what happened as well as the no doubt heavy shock he got coming into this new world. Or at least thats the report form the chaplain, he's scheduled meetings with every recruit to get a good view on their mental state. If it werent for the commander being in this class he would have had a hell of a time getting approval." General Sinclair expressed getting a small nod and relieved smile from her.

"Well at least someone is looking out for him in that place." She said with a small sigh before a small alert broke out on the tablet she held. "The Auturnia Empire has been getting restless to make some form of communication with us, and ever since we turned over control to the COmmander we cant really begin negotiations for anything without him here." She said getting a small frown from the General. "Havent we expressed to them that our leader is currently unavailable?" General Sinclai asked getting her to nod slightly. "The problem beeing that tensions between them and the System Coalition are breaking down and both are scrambling to get as many major powers on their side and with how large our armies and fleets are its obvious we are a first choice for anyone to ally with." She said getting a small nod. "Thats true but it ends up creating an issue for us, we were hoping to slowly ease him into his job but with the galactic stabilty falling like this he's going to be thrown into what could possibly be a galactic war with barely any preperation." General Sinclair said rubbing his eyes.

"That's true, but Harry seems to be someone who adapts quickly and from what Kira has said he is someone who doesnt give up on anything when he puts his mind to it, at least the review of his memories when he was connected to the network express that much, however psycological analysis through memories is never a reliabel science and you and I know this." She said getting a small chuckle. "It's the best we have at the moment we cant just pull him out unless their was a national emergency." General Sinclair said before closing his mouth with a small click getting a slightly annoyed glare form her. "Now whay would you say that with his luck that could literally be what happens." She said with exasperation in her voice getting a slightly sorry look from the General. "Either way the point waits until he's done if we can. I need to speak with the Security division about the secondary safe worlds." She said getting a small frown and nod before the General stood suddenly.

"I'll take my leave then, good lucky with whatever moves you will be making, I still need to inform the other General's of our most recent collections of troops training." General Sinclair said before leaving the room quickly letting her relax into the chair with a small sigh in annoyance. The small growing headache was a probelm she had been fighting through the entire conversation and it seemed it wouldnt be letting up any time soon. The door slidding open quickly behind clued her into the fact that she most likely wouldnt be getting even a moment to compose herself or ward off the headache. "What exactly do you need to speak to me about Miyumi?" The controlled voice of Smith called out behind her. She turned quickly to the man and stared at the black out sunglasses that did exceptionally well at blocking the mans reaction to her less than pleased stare.

"I need to speak with you about the security detail for the future graduation of Amry Basic Training, while the class still has twelve more weeks of training even if they are four weeks in, it's important to have a base line for this type of thing." She said getting the man to simply take a seat before her. "Most of the graduation will be taking place in the primary graduation promenade, the location cant be changed but the security divison has already formalized a plan, and the Home fleet has been charged with providing space coverage over the planet." Smith explained making her spit out the small pull of tea she had taken. "They what?" She yelled out in surprise getting a quiet stare from the man. "The Decision was heavily suggested by both Admiral Angela Blake and Admiral Anastasia Pushkov. They seem considerably worried for the safety of the man who will be leading their fleet." Smith said making her smirk at the thought.

'Hmm, maybe that part of what we will need from him wont be too hard, what with Kira already ready.' She thought to herself before nodding to the mans statement and leaned back into the chair hoping to mull over it some more. The small clearing of the throat brought her attention back to the man seeing he was leaning forwards. "The biggest concern is his movement from Army Basic to Navy Boot Camp, the route needed to take puts his transport fairly close to the Casian Cloud. Even though regular military patrols are done near the Cloud, its possible a small pirate instilation is inside the cloud and if his transport were targeted..." Smith said trailing off and making her grimace at the thought and realization. "The military would be almost overzealous in his retrieval possibly even pulling key fleet formations from their posted locations and after that inviting our neighbors to attempt an attack." She said getting a slow nod.

"The reports of several scouting patrols popping up more and more on our borders hasn't gone unnoticed and it's making many of the Admirals tense, as well as Military Intelligence." Smith explained getting her to sigh before draining the rest of the tea hoping it would help her relax. "What can we do to prevent that possibility?" She asked getting the man to shake his head slowly. "With the rate everything is going there is no stopping it, why do you think the Admiral's and General's were pushing for a meeting so soon, if the commander hadn't considered joining the Basic training of the Army and the Boot camp of the Navy both sides would have heavily pushed for him to do it." Smith said simply. "It isn't just the advantage of having a military inclined leader either, they are gearing up for possible war, and they want a leader that will make the tough choices in a situation involving conflict, who better than a military trained commander?" Smith said getting her to sigh and slouch in the chair.

"At least he actively made the choice it would have been much worse off if they forced it on him, I still can't help but worry about the result though." She said getting a small shrug. "Ma'am, my job is simply his physical wellbeing, but from what I noticed the boy is a fighter, will the training and war change him, most definitely, however, I doubt he will take anything laying down." Smith said standing quickly and moving to the door leaving her to her considerably dark thoughts about the future and her commanders' mental wellbeing.

 **Harry's POV**

He bolted up as the sound of music blasted through a nearby speaker box. "Up and at em!" The Drill Sergeant called making everyone spring into action. It was in only a few short moments that everyone found themselves dressed in their uniforms and lined up at the door to head down out to the training pitch. "Line up, Basic stretches!" The drill sergeant called after they left the bunkhouse. The quick movements as they shifted into the correct positioning went mostly unnoticed and everyone moved quickly to the simple rhythm the cadence put on them. He breathed softly as his hands brushed against his shoes for a moment and stood up straight again stretching out his arm's quickly. While he hadn't been the most athletic person in the world, he was certainly better off than most of those who were in Hogwarts, he never failed a PT test so far, and he had a fair feeling most of those in Hogwarts would have failed horribly in the training.

Next came the running and even though his lungs didnt burn like they should have didnt mean he wouldnt be breathing hard. The slight burn of his legs in motion was something he had been used to when training for quidditch, but that was a long time ago in his eyes. He shifted around a slightly slower moving person and kept it up till the sprints were called out. It was the same training in the day to day cycle, physical training wasnt a changed thing the only new thing in each day were differences in classes and what was to be taught that day, but the familiar motions through the day did help some people adapt. The feeling of hunger kicked in and he knew quickly that phsycial training would be ending and breakfast beginning soon. 'At least Basic wont last forever, it's nice enough to be just another grunt though.' He thought to himself in mild amusement.

 **A/N: So, long time huh? Not really got an excuse, this chapter was hell to type, I certainly don't feel it's my best work around but I grew slightly satisfied near the end as everything became a little smoother for me to write and it didn't feel like I was slamming a car into a brick wall. Writer's block can really suck ass. This is only the smallest peak of what Military life is like, and it really doesn't do the actual experience much justice, while it'd be easy to literally tell you of the day to day activities it wouldn't make for a very entertaining read. The next chapter will deal with the survival training on a nearby ammonia world, A little right of passage for those going in the training, on top of a necessary move since its always possible some of the enemies they may face could live on those worlds. The next one should be easier to write but thats a guess at this point since I havent even started it, I literally completed this work in the doc managed due to the fact that it will tell me my word count per save and Grammerly is available when downloaded to check the work for gramer issues. I'm not the most perfect writer in the world after all and the program has literally saved my bacon more than once with writing. With what you all no doubt expect I want to deliver the best possible work I can manage to produce and it can be slow going coming up with something to push things along gently without literally free writing it. While that can turn out very well sometimes it can also lead to issues later with backing yourself into a corner and causing this work to die slowly due to unescapable writers block. To anyone who plans to start writing, or to anyone who has been inspired by my own stories to start writing, becareful with that type of thing, as it can be hard to get out of. In any case good luck to those who do start writing. I'll attempt to post the next chapter at a somewhat decent timeline, hopefully, it wont be months but you never know.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Surprise an Authors Note before the start! I don't normally do this as I would prefer the reader enjoy the chapter first before I go through and explain some vague points that may hold answers without ruining possible explanations later in the story, although admittedly that's a difficult thing to achieve in and of itself. I would like to address a recent review. Its nothing bad and I will not be tearing this person down, In fact, I find their insight to be helpful and thank them for it**

 **To FProffitt: Thank you for the insight into the psychological response he would have. I am happy to know I have made an error and will be working to correct it in future chapters (Hopefully without ruining the plot points for each chapter). I would like to ask a few questions though to see what the proper response would be in certain scenarios. From what experience I have gained I am fairly certain, I myself if I were in his situation, having had the life experience I do, I would have avoided any possible evidence that everything I knew was gone when presented an out in order to stave off any possible break down in order to prepare myself for the inevitable confrontation with the truth and its subsequent effect on my psyche. I cannot say this decision would be everyone's choice, however, taking a look at the canon Harry's personality I feel his response in this past few chapters weren't in error. I feel like my characters misdiagnosed the cause of his avoidance of Hogwarts. Harry is portrayed as a very selfless individual, therefore being given responsibility and basically full control (Though that probably hasn't sunk in yet) of this empire would cause him to brush with his saving people thing and make him respond in a way that subverts his own wishes (aka going to Hogwarts or searching for his people) and instead helping as much as he can until the desire to find out the truth becomes too much and he rushes off with no warning to find the truth. I didn't make him a completely OCC character because I want to show the depth of evolution in his character, I want to show him changing form the Harry we know into the one he will become. That cant happen so long as he changes overnight into some selfish headstrong warrior. Don't get me wrong in most cases you are likely correct however humans are strange in that not every single one reacts that same or does the same thing in similar circumstances. His reaction could be the deviation if you will. However, I feel his response in that capacity could be valid later on as more questions are raised and his desire for answers grows. Besides, the kid came out of cryosleep after several hundred years, got control of a space empire and found out he's been displaced through time at sixteen. There is no way he's going to react in that way 100% of the time, it is just not reasonable. besides with all the conflicting information the neural link linking him to literally hundreds of years of thoughts and information it is entirely possible his attention has been strained on more "important" (Read as noticeable) issues, things that are happening in the moment, not the past. Things that desire immediate attention and he needs to look at it. but still thank you all the same for the info, it has given me much to think on especially on how to write future crossovers or stories that have this type of situation.**

 **I am curious as to what you think as you have helped me improve my writing. Anyways on with the story I suppose.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Fog Of War**

 **Harry's POV**

He shifted in his seat as the hard metal dug into his back slightly. "Are you sure we have to wear these mask's before entering the atmosphere?" He asked Taro getting a small snort in response. "Hey better to have the gear on your face and sealed than to fumble around trying to get it in place at the last second." Taro said simply shrugging as he did so. "Still I thought this was Exo-Suit training, not breather equipment training." He said getting a small nod of the head from his battle buddy. "Exo-Suits are generally supplied to special operations division's and to onboard defense forces for the Navy, regular grunts get the breather equipment and combat armor." Cortex explained sitting across from him. "Really? Isn't the industry strong enough to support the necessary amount of suits for each member?" He asked getting a small snort. "Sure it can, however, if you're in an android body why would you even need it, you don't have organic components to worry about, only Synth bodied people need them." Emmy called leaning back face completely uncovered. "Right, forgot about that." He mumbled getting a small snort from his left.

"Hey give me a break! It's still only been a few weeks for me." He said getting a small sigh. "Shouldn't you have somewhat adjusted by now? This is life now." Taro said making him sigh and nod. "Yeah maybe." He said rubbing a hand over the polarized glass covering his face. "Eh you'll get there, hopefully it wont hit you like a truck though." Taro said checking over the combat armor. "So anyone have any reason why Synthetic Bodies were even made?" He asked getting dead silence through the entire transport. "Why ask that now?" Emmy asked making him cough lightly. "Well we've been stuck on this transport for the past hour, and we were talking about the need of breathing equipment for synthetic's or organics. So..." He said trailing off at the end. "It was a planned initiative by the government, The last-ditch effort to possibly bring back the Human Race. The hope was that we'd find a large group of cryogenically frozen colonists in one of the early colonization projects. The only success was you sir." Emmy explained slowly shifting in her seat slightly. "I understand that a small bit, I mean that was somewhat explained to me on the first day out of Cryo, but why was it implemented before anyone was found?" He asked getting another length of silence.

"We aren't exactly connected to the network here in Basic, so while you would have access to the files involved in the decision and maybe we could look something up we can only guess. The program was suggested after a large cache of genetic material was found in some of the medical centers after the realization period." Cortex explained. He stared at the man with a blank look covering his face. "They found Semen and Eggs?" He asked bluntly getting a small chuckle and nod from the guy. "You don't have to be so gentle with the words I'm not that oblivious." He said having remembered the rush of information about reproduction his neural uplink offered after a stray thought of what having a kid entails in the middle of the night s few days before basic. "Right, the program initially was supported with the idea that Synthetic Bodies would act as carriers for the planned to be fertilized eggs, a small issue was brought up when two things became apparent." Taro explained making him look over in curiosity. "We didn't know how to raise a child from birth in a way that would make them mentally healthy, and their were some concerns about basically raising a puppet to rule at the behest of the current government at the time, free will and all that was a concern to the general populous when it came to that possibility." Taro explained slowly mumbling to the end.

"The second reason?" He asked getting a small cough from his right. "The sperm was sterile." Mitch said his gruff voice carrying through the transport. "Isn't that a bit convenient?" He asked getting a small roll of the eyes. "Maybe, What wasn't understood was applicable storage, at the time a sealed storage method that perfectly preserves sperm wasn't around and humanity died off before one could be created. It's why annual donations became a necessity. The sperm was way past its stored expiration date." Taro explained making him slightly uncomfortable with the topic. 'When I decided to ask these questions, I really didn't expect this type of conversation.' He thought shifting in his seat. "Yep, so your balls are literally the most important thing in the galaxy to this empire." Cortex said with a laugh getting almost the entire ship to erupt into laughter. He felt heat flush his face at the comment and chuckled awkwardly at the statement feeling an almost instinctual need to cover them for safety reasons.

"Well If your intention was to make everyone relax sir, it certainly worked." Mitch grunted out a small smirk covering his face. "Relax, right." He said trying to ignore the thoughts flooding his mind. "Alright, Lock it up! We will be landing in Five Mikes, Go through final prep and rally at Camp Omega, you'll find it marked on your HUD." The Drill Sergeant yelled back through the front door to the transport. He ran his hands over his gear letting his ungloved hands run over the seals and clasps to check their hold. He felt relief for a minute as everything was done and pulled the form-fitting combat gloves over his hands. "Your week training here will be broken up into three parts, basic survival training and field eating for Non-Earth worlds, Hand to hand Combat training in your environment gear, and lastly Emergency field Aid for Synthetic and Organic's." The Drill Instructor explained looking over a clipboard.

He stared at the man's Campaign hat that somehow seemed to never be parted from the guy even on a world where it might be necessary to wear the right gear in place of it. The sound of the buzzer going off made everyone rush to the open ramp and clear the area of the ship. "Alright! Quick march! We got a few miles till we reach home for the next week." The Drill Sergeant said making everyone form up and start moving fast. The weight wasn't as noticeable as the last world and he frowned as that realization came to him. "You noticed it's a little lighter here?" He whispered to Taro getting a small chuckle under the guys' breath. "The worlds Gravitational pull is lower than Earth's, it's not like being on the moon but our packs and weapons aren't as heavy." Taro explained clamping his mouth shut as the Drill Sergeants eyes coasted over them. The familiar feeling of the weapon in his hand and the movement over the slightly uneven terrain was rhythmic to him and he settled into a steady pace, one he had slowly built into form during training.

He glanced from left to right keeping his head facing forwards as he took in the surrounding landscape. It was easy to pick out the possible ambush points but the general idea was that this planet was barren and dead, at least for any oxygen breathing race. "So what kept us from simply terraforming the planet, it's large enough to work as a good agricultural or industry world." He said simply getting a small snort from in front of him. "It was debated, or at least that's the assumption, but odds are the military marked this world as a training facility the moment they saw it." Cortex sighed out shaking his head slightly. "So the typical bullshit then?" Taro asked getting a small muffled laugh from behind. He could see the guys soft grin and rolled his eyes at the man's attempt to look good in front of the female recruits. He shook off the questions and let himself fall back into the run hoping deeply that time would fly by faster than it normally did, although he didn't really hold his breath.

 **Smith's POV**

He stared silently at the wall of specialized monitors. The soft blue glow of the Holographic floor by floor sensor display radiating from behind him thankfully not throwing a glare. "What's the status of the new improvements made by the Commander?" He asked getting a small squeak as a chair shifted in place. "The recent overhaul in sensor units and surveillance packages came through by both Naval and Army Intelligence, Military Intelligence should be by tomorrow for their own package, Naval R&D have installed the Shrieker Attack Package in the Hanger and lastly two of the hidden weapons cache's are stocked." A man droned from in front of the control surface of a nearby security terminal. "Whats the hold up on the rest of the cache's?" He asked getting a slight pause for a moment. "Weapon acquisition is difficult to push through without someone in the logistic's oversight taking a look at the missing inventory. It'd be easy enough to put a Section 8 Seal on it and push back the inquire's but we've been instructed to avoid that possibility." The same voice responded making him frown softly.

"Right, the seal would blow what we are trying to do into the open on the public boards, especially since it's possible the information would spread word of mouth if not legally onto the network." He said waiting in the dead silence as his eyes passed over all the screens. "All emergency defense systems are connected to a backup system correct?" He asked getting a response in the affirmative. "What are their switchover times in case of power failure?" He asked hearing the slight beeps of the contacts to the holographic controls. "We set up a few redundency's, the first generator can hold continues usage for a few days and takes four seconds to connect to the system secondary is half the lasting time and takes eight seconds to connect." The man answered making his frown deepen. "Any, way to reduce the time?" He asked getting a small grunt. "Unless a small generator system were directly wired next to each system in question then no, their current positions are the only locations we can safely place them without their location being compromised to nearly everyone in this building and subsequently the city." The man said getting him to sigh.

He looked over the direct link to each intelligence agency and the all clear signal softly blinking. It did ease many of his concerns about the possibility of the proper warning to the Guard division in the city. He heard the door to the security room open quietly and thumbed the Pistol in his jacket. "Sir! I was told to report here." A voice called from the door. He turned slowly seeing a shorter woman at the door glancing over the room nervousness hidden in her eyes. "New member to Section 8?" He asked simply getting a hesitant nod. "Get in and I'll give you the breakdown." He grunted making the girl move quickly and the door to seal itself. "We've started to beef up security on the behest of the Commander as well as concerns over his protection, of course, if he were to know the full extent we've gone too its possible he would be fairly annoyed with us all." He commented offhand getting the girl to snap her eyes back to him. He glanced at her through his glasses without moving an inch and saw her nod slowly before looking back at the wall. "One thing to understand, I am the Security leader for Section 8, this section is devoted to the protection and subsequent wellbeing of the head of state." He said listing what was no doubt in the main field manual.

"Your new job will be a personal attachment to the Commander when he is performing his civilian duties and, if the need is there, in his military duties." He said seeing her turn to him fully in surprise. "Sir, A personal guard, aren't I a little new for that?" She asked getting him to stare. "We are shorthanded as it is, Section 8 has a high criterion for those who serve in this division, we need a personal guard, and most of those already assigned are placed in the optimal area's as it stands." He said simply getting her to tense up with each word. "I will be expecting the best of you in your movements." He stated getting the nod from the girl and he felt satisfied when it was resolute. He watched as the girl left for the armory to retrieve her duty weapon. "You know the Commander is going to kill you if he finds out you set up an attractive female as his guard." Miyumi called from behind making him turn and stare steadily at the woman. "I have no idea what you are talking about, the governments concern of the resurgence of the human population is not a concern of mine." He said getting silence before a soft held back laugh rang out.

"Right like you aren't invested in his probable love life, It has been agreed slightly to ease him into it, however, this seems like a blatant move." Miyumi stated making him stare at her over the sunglasses. "Ok Kira was certainly not subtle but it's probably a more simple way than this." Miyumi said making him raise an eyebrow. "I will maintain my statement of having no idea what you are talking about." He said getting a small sigh. "Fine, How's the situation here, if possible I'd like to give a short burst data package to the Commander to let him know everything he wanted to be done is getting done, might help ease his mind." Miyumi stated making the frown reappear on his face. "It would probably be best to wait, Basic Training can take a lot of attention and even good news can be a distraction." He said getting a small nod. "Fine." Miyumi said before leaving the room and he returned to his wall. 'However, certain pieces of information can help goad him into working harder.' He thought with an almost invisible smirk.

 **Harry's POV**

His back tensed as a slight chill fell over him for a moment and he glanced around carefully at the nearby surroundings. He could place his finger on it but something tripped his danger senses or maybe they were the annoyance sensors. He relaxed slowly as the nearby area seemed clear and got back to his regular work, that being set up the sealed barracks for everyone. It was a team job so the entire division was working together to get the building set up as soon as possible and seal it, a few were left to run perimeter. "A few more pieces and the building should be set up and ready for sealing." Mitch exclaimed in relief and made him snort at the comment. "Saying something like that just invites something to go wrong." He said getting stared at for a moment. "What?" He asked only to get a small chuckle as a return before Taro slid up near him.

"Well, don't you think that pointing that out is more likely to cause something to happen?" Taro asked making him frown and groan slightly as he realized what he did. "Great just what we needed, Murphy coming to kick our asses for getting a little too relaxed with the situation we are in." He said getting loud laughs from everyone nearby and just turned to grab the next portion. He heard a beep and looked down at the readout only to sigh and throw his hands up. "Well there it is, I've got another twenty minutes before the half hour reserve tank kicks in." He said getting a small wince from the two. "Well we should be done, just hold out for the moment and we will get your canisters back in the pressurizer." Taro said as the barrack's hissed slightly to show it was sealed up. "Isn't that a bit soon?" He asked only to get a shrug. "Eh don't worry too much about that or question it, it's good luck on our side so it isn't anything you really want to question is it?" Taro asked making him sigh and nod along with the comment.

'Every single day its something new. I don't think he realizes I'm so used to shit falling downhill that I am paranoid for that reason.' He thought rolling it eyes before following the guy in and sighing as the scanner read the air as breathable. He reached for his mask only to feel a hand clamp around his wrist. "Wait, sometimes the scanner is wrong, it's better to use the backup first to confirm the readout." Mitch said before slowly letting go of his wrist only to pull out a handheld scanner and reading it over. He waited in silence as the scanner took its time only to sigh in relief as the guy gave the thumbs up. He pulled the sealed mask off his face and breathed deeply for a moment before waiting and nodding as nothing happened. "Alright, where's the station for the tanks?" He asked getting a hand pointed just over his shoulder near the door. He slipped over to it and set the tanks inside the casing and waited as the readout started to slowly rise up on the gauges.

"So the Drill Sergeant said we are free for the rest of the day to settle in, but tomorrow is hand to hand, in our gear." Taro said falling back onto a bunk letting his legs hang over the edge. "Yeah that's true, but we should pick up on our PT, or at least the Synthetic's and Harry should." Mitch said making him raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, actually I am curious about that why do they need to?" He asked getting a small laugh in return from the two. "Synthetics are mostly machine at least in bone structure and certain organs so that they can have 'Immortal' live so to speak, but muscles are organic and still need constant training and upkeep like any real organic to be functioning at top efficiency, it's why PT is still necessary, to make sure any synthetic that joins can achieve the same physical standards as androids or at least close to it." Mitch explained making him nod slowly before laying back and relaxing in the bunk.

"I mean it was explained a bit, but I wasn't exactly well versed in what anything means, I got the gist of it but the more complex parts just lost me." He said getting a small chuckle and he frowned. 'It's almost better if I don't ask, at least then I won't look to ignorant, besides once this is over I should have some time to satisfy my curiosity before Naval Boot Camp.' He thought and grunted as he was nearly pushed off the bed by Emmy. "Budge over, I'm bored and I figured our oh so illustrious Commander could do something to help." Emmy said making him groan in response seeing the glint in her eye. He could figure she didn't hate him or anything but found enjoyment in annoying him a bit, that or making him frustrated beyond belief was something amusing to her. He watched her face morph into a look of pure entertainment and mirth. "Come on Emmy I just want to relax while we can." he said getting sarcastic at the end and getting a small laugh. "Fine, I guess I can let you off this once, but not next time." Emmy said grinning at the end.

"I'll never understand women." He mumbled getting a small snort from Cortex. "Are you supposed to?" He asked almost seeming serious due to his tone but the amused look on his face pushed that possibility away. He rolled his eyes at the guy and flipped him the bird only to get a laugh. It was nice to be around people who weren't intimidated and to be just another part of the group

 **A/N: To any author using grammerly to assist in making sure your work is well written, it has this annoying habit of marking the end of quoted sentences as incorrect and wants to replace the period with a comma. That would be the case if the writing style for speech paters were writen in a different way. However, the way I write ends up with it saying I have around 40-80 mistakes by the end that I have to carefully comb through to fing the true mistakes. Other than that, Another update should come soon, I've resorted to simply writing on the site instead of a wordpage first since this site will actually tell me how many words or characters were written after a save, which is a nice feature to abuse to get to the amount of words you want before posting.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Navy Nuances**

 **Harry's POV**

He groaned softly as he floated through the air. "Come on Recruit's get it together, in the event of Artificial Gravity failure it's imperative that you all adjust yourselves to be at the proper orientation for the halls to ensure a safe transition should the system come back online suddenly." A Navy instructor called just before it did so and he impacted with the floor on his side. He breathed out slowly before whimpering slightly. "Was that really necessary?" He asked out loud getting a snort from Martin as the guy stood up quickly. "You know it is, ever since they rushed you out from Army graduation and tossed you in here you've had nothing but shit from the instructors." Martin said sarcastically making him stand slowly and glare at the man in slight annoyance. "Not my fault they want to toss me and subsequently you all through the ringer, that's just coincidence." He said getting a snort in response.

"Right! Like how grilled cheese is served on Sunday, simply a coincidence." Martin said making his glare deepen. "This portion of training is important for what you all will be doing in a few hours, learning the proper procedure and strategy for repelling a boarding party." The instructor said deactivating the gravity again. He closed his eyes and focused slightly moving slowly to a nearby wall and pulling himself around to place himself in a way that had his feet inches above the ground. He glanced around seeing everyone else doing the same and felt gravity take hold again. He grinned as his legs hit the ground and glanced over the few who still hadn't managed it. He felt his knee give out and hissed as he hit the ground. "Be careful to pay attention to leg placement, locking your legs when you're going to be using them to support yourselves can lead to a situation similar to the one some of you are facing right now." The instructor said with a minor smirk on his face as the man's eyes glanced over him.

He quietly vowed revenge ignoring the fact that such an action would be extremely petty of him. It wasn't an easy lesson by any stretch, and while he could probably have pressed himself to the back of the group, it was proven over time than trying to hide only got you singled out much more often. The training quickly ended and everyone formed back up into the even lines and stared towards the instructor. "Beyond Zero Gravity training, you will be utilizing this in combat scenarios. We will be having each of you separately go onto the firing range in Zero Gravity to learn how to account for recoil and learn the proper way to stabilize your aim. once you are all competent enough in that, we will be having more of you in the room at a time." The instructor informed them making everyone look at each other a little unsure of the last comment. "Mind you, when others are around, you will not be using live ammunition, training ammunition will be provided so on the off chance someone is hit, it will only sting them." The Instructor said calming a few of the more nervous ones down quickly.

"All of you with me, I'll be explaining a few more key things you will need to know." The instructor said pulling an about-face quickly and start marching down the hall. "It will be obvious to many of you that we are on board a ship, this is a Frigate class Vessel, one of the smallest ships in the navy. This ship, in particular, is fairly lightly armed hold half as many armaments as per the norm. We have designed this ship to be the beginners learning vessel as well as the location where you all will be learning EVA suit training, as well as low to no gravity training, on top of basic ship functions and control." The Instructor explained the bulkhead to the bridge snapping open quickly. "Captain." The instructor called making the man turn to look back only to spin in place and snap to attention. "Officer on deck." A sergeant by the door called. The hush of silence that fell over the room was overshadowed by the shuffle of quick movement the moment before. He saw the single salute and hesitantly raised one himself feeling a little embarrassed of the situation.

"Captain, you don't exactly have to do that while I'm still in training." He said getting a small smile from the man. "Thank you for the leave, sir, however, we have an image to uphold and a certain standard to adhere to, while you may be in training, you are still first and foremost my commanding officer." The Captain said making him nod slowly. He felt someone nudge him from the side and glanced over, seeing the small teasing grin from Chuck. He rolled his eyes at the guy and watched as the captain turned to look at the instructor. "Alright, we will be going over certain maneuvers and controls in the bridge, after which several officers will come by to take certain recruit's to the location their MOS is, you will be getting very basic training in your field before your instruction at A school." The Instructor explained letting everyone shift together near a large display on the right wall of the bridge. "This display show's readouts for both incoming and outgoing transmission's, as well as sensor and radar data." A crewman explained slowly moving along each display. "Wouldn't radar be useless in space?" Georgio asked making the crewman smirk and nod.

"Mind you sensor data is based on laser modules and a secondary readout system using radiation scanning. However, in the atmosphere, these readouts can be muddled or outright blocked by weather conditions, the radiation scanner is only useful so far as what we are trying to scan emits any form of radiation. Radar solves the issue of seeing something when weather conditions in Atmo, are causing problems or if the vehicle itself is shielded." The Crewman explained getting a slow nod. "Over here we have multiple screens showing several thermal imaging camera's we use this for intelligence gathering as well as tactical data uplinks to troops on the ground, it's useful for fire support as well as enemy force response data." The second crewman explained. "What about stuff that's blocked from thermal cover." He asked getting a small smirk. "A few other cyclable functions include night vision, and conventional imaging should the need arise, sir." The Crewman said making him sigh again.

"Next we have Fire control, on the other side of the bridge." The Instructor explained leading them over. 'Why is it I feel like a little kid getting a big inside look of the cool military ship.' He thought to himself dryly. "This control system has primary controls over the warheads on several of the missile system's as well as point defense system's." The one crewman answered cycling through the available point defense camera's. "With so many guns how do you control them all?" He asked getting a small blink of surprise. "We do have a few more monitor's and a second control point for another operator but most point defense systems are automated and target based on priority setting's." The Crewman explained leaning back in his chair as the monitor kept cycling through the guns. "Next is the stations for navigation and flight control." The instructor explained making the two crewmen who luckily had a good view out of the bridge windows to turn around.

"So, yeah, I have control over navigation, I'm stuck plotting route's and keeping an eye on sensor data for nearby system's. This ship, in particular, has a decent set of sensor's and we can easily get some reliable sensor data for a system about twelve light years away. larger ships have more reliable systems with longer ranges. If we were inside the Sol Systems we could easily have reliable sensor data on both Alpha Centauri and Bernards Star System." The first one said leaning back in their chair and spinning around slowly. "Yeah, at least my station gets a little more action." The second said sarcastically before leaning against the console in boredom. "I have control over the flight of the ship, technically I'm a helmsman, but since my position can be taken complete control over by the captain in case of emergency I'm generally just here to keep us on a course and for fine maneuvers when the captain is unable to do so." The second explained pressing the joystick to the right slightly making the ship almost seem to tilt slightly as it was guided back into position.

"Depending on the orbit we are holding will depend on how often I need to adjust but it's mostly just sitting around until the system warns me." She said slumping back into the seat. "I thought due to the ability to uplink with any system a need for an actual mechanical control system would be moot." Martin said getting a small snort. "Sure, but having a complete uplink with the ship can cause issues where you are bleeding over into other system's. unless you plan on controlling all aspects of the ship that the bridge has control over it's considered a conflict of system control. In emergencies, its needed so it can be done but very rarely does anyone need to have a direct link." She explained getting a snort from the other. "Unless you like annoying the other system controllers." The first explained before grinning in amusement. "Yeah, that's fun sometimes." She said before the sound of the door's opening caught everyone's attention. "Alright break up into groups based on MOS." The instructor said making everyone split apart. He stood awkwardly on his own as groups left leaving him standing in the bridge with the crew and the original instructor.

"So no bridge crew in the group?" He asked getting a small smile from the captain. "None in your cycle, but even if there were they would be separated to other area's where we keep backup systems for those on the bridge. The practical ship training you are going to get will be specialized and we will need everyone here to give you their sole attention to succeed." The Captain explained making him nod slowly. "I apologize for not introducing myself sooner, but my name is Captain Carson Curtis. I'm going to be your instructor in Ship Command, Admiral's Anastasia Pushkov, and Angela Blake, since you will be in control of the Home fleet they will lead your instruction in fleet movements and larger fleet command. Shipboard Marine Commander Timothy Owens will be your shipboard combat instructor, his job is to teach you anti-boarding and boarding assault, as well as emergency force response." Captain Curtis explained waving him over to the captain's chair. "Most people don't pay to much attention to this chair." Captain Curtis explained a small amused smile on his face.

"This chair is one of the most powerful on the ship, it has a neural uplink direct connection built in as well as having the capability to slave and controls from any of the several systems to its direct input." Captain Curtis said pulling the network cord from the chair and letting it stretch a bit. "Mind you while it's generally suggested you don't just walk off while jacked in they cords are built to be an easy release if tension is detected on the cord. Keeps a few people from damaging the uplink port on the back of their heads and possibly shorting their brain out." Captain Curtis explained before offering the cord to him. The silence that hung over the room was very noticeable and he glanced around quickly seeing everyone watching him out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, er, I'm gonna decline for the moment." He said feeling a little uneasy about the possibility of shorting his brain out.

The loud laugh was a surprise but he waited for the man to calm down. "No need to worry, sir, the bit about shorting out the brain is a joke, the neural uplink has a specialized breaker inside that block electrical bursts, but either way I don't think you're ready to link in just yet. I want to have you mentally prepared for the flow of information." Curtis explained making him blink in surprise. "I've been linked into the network though." He said getting a shake of the head. "The network doesn't send all information directly to you based on the protocol and coding for it, the ship will send all data to the link in person since military protocol has a direct access like that be an active access rather than reactive." Curtis explained slowly letting the cord wind back in. He rubbed his hand against his forehead feeling the slight headache forming before it faded away quickly.

"Right I don't understand a lot of that but I'm going to just assume it's for my benefit." He said sarcastically getting a small frown and nod in response. "When you link in for the first time a burst of information and knowledge from ship systems will invade your mind, it will be surprising, and it may overwhelm you for a moment, you need to simply focus on holding still for a few moments until the link adjusts to the information and your mind follows." Curtis explained seriously before slowly pulling the cord back out again. "What exactly happens if I don't hold still?" He asked feeling the cords connection press against his skin for a moment as the captain tried to link him in blindly. "Generally the regular response is several systems activating in response to a heightened level of stress, several times weapons systems have fired suddenly and even an unauthorized inter system jump was made." The captain said making his eyes widen in surprise before feeling the cord link in and his mind was assaulted by information and images he would have never been able to see with his human eyes. His body tensed at the overload and he could hear a small alarm activate in the background as the ship lurched in place. "Whoa!" A voice cried before he blinked his eyes feeling the information subside and the sight of a swirling mass of energy took up space outside the forward windows.

"Well damn that's the first time the systems activated an emergency jump, you certainly don't do things by half sir." Captian Curtis exclaimed laughing lightly making him look over wide-eyed. "How is this funny?" He asked getting a small laugh after a few minutes of constant laughter. "A response of some sort is expected, it happens with every authorized captain or higher who is assigned this class of connection to their ship." Captain Curtis explained making him calm down a small bit at the information but frowned. "Isn't it a problem if this is the case anytime someone jacks in?" He asked getting an amused grin and shake of the head. "This first connection with any ship will be like this but after this time your mind will have adjusted enough not to trigger anything upon the next link, now moving to a significantly larger ship will have this happen again. After all, more information is processed, but it works the same way." Captain Curtis explained making him nod slowly.

"So where are we going and can we stop?" He asked getting a small grimace. "Well closest emergency warp cords put us just outside our space, and we can't really cut out an emergency jump the systems internally safety measures make sure it forces the completion of the jump, and odds are once we drop we will need to do an emergency systems check and inspection of the jump drive. Emergency jumps like this are ill-advised since it can possibly lead to damage to the jump drive." Captain Curtis explained making him blink in surprise. "What? How?" He asked in surprise getting a small sigh from up front. "The Jump Drive is supposed to be charged over time, the longer the jump, the longer the charge, a jump from a system to a neighboring one isn't too bad maybe a few minutes to a few hours based on distances of systems, But jumps skipping several systems between the start and end point take longer, anywhere from days to weeks at most." The Navigator explained looking over the power levels and readings for the active Jump Drive.

"So how long until we reach the system then?" He asked getting a small cough from the Navigator. "Well little under an hour and a half. Once we're done I'll signal the engineering crew to shut down the Jump Drive and perform a disconnect before running the inspection." The Navigator explained making him sigh and relax in the chair. "Well, now that you're linked in, even if we are in jump, I will take the time we are moving to go over the systems and intimate link you will have to the ship's systems, it's a fairly lengthy explanation, so be ready." Captain Curtis explained immediately moving on to the technical aspect of the link and what it could and could not do. He paid attention as best he could, getting lost every now and then, while his understanding for the technology grew massively over his stint in army basic and his past few weeks in navy, he still couldn't easily understand everything. "We're coming out of jump." The Navigator explained as the shifting lights slowly squeezed back into pinpricks of light and he could see the new constellation charts. "Engineering has pulled the jump drive's connection and is running a full diagnostic and inspection." The Navigator said making him relax slightly. "I've got a contact, EWAR is picking up a ship at the Barren World Itelo, seems to be in low orbit, if they had been in orbit the magnetic field could have assisted in blocking their signal." The Sensor station reported.

"Ship class?" Captain Curtis asked getting a small grimace. "Signature is coming back as an R99 Raider Frigate, but with the minor interference I can't be certain." The Sensor station reported getting a small grimace from Captain Curtis. "Just what we need, alright sound General Quarters and prepare for combat." Captain Curtis ordered making him move to stand. He felt a hand on his chest holding him in the chair. "This will go against regulations, but I'm going to leave you in command of the ship." Captain Curtis said halting all activity in the ship. "What?" he asked surprised everyone staring at them. "Normally in your situation, we enlist the help of another ship and fight mock battles, but actual combat is the true teacher, you're going to need to use all teaching's you've had and some instinct to fight them off." Captain Curtis explained making him gape at the man. "I'm barely even trained, we went over all this for like an hour!" He said getting a small chuckle. "Most of this learning, what you would be doing for this position is done in simulated and mock battles, what I told you is literally all the technical knowledge you will actually need to know." Captain Curtis said making him swallow at the thought.

"Listen these are pirate's, they aren't much of a threat unless its a civilian ship, we are a military vessel our shields will hold fine and our armor is some of the best developed. you're going to need to use what weapons we have to combat them, our current information shows they have two point defense stations, one kinetic railgun station and several nuclear silo's." Captain Curtis explained making him cough and sit back. "Nukes? Arent those really powerful?" He asked getting a small amused smile. "against most ship shields is not too great but enough of them can hurt, they are only major threats to unshielded vessels since all they have is armor and most armor can't really hold back damage that nukes can give." Captain Curtis explained making him nod slowly. "Sir, the ship is breaking out of orbit and is on direct battle course with us, they will be in weapons range within ten minute's." The Sensor station reported making him slump in his seat. "Can't change your mind huh?" He asked getting a small smile. "You could always order it, but this would be a good learning experience for you, besides I need to trust the commander to be able to make decisions and know what to do, we all do." Captain Curtis explained making him sigh and nod. "You have virtually full control of the ship just do what feels natural." Captain Curtis said waving towards the ship that was approaching outside the bridge.

He let his head rest back for a moment and tentatively link in with the weapons systems. The enemy ship was nearing weapons range for the forward guns and missle tubes. as well as the forward mac cannon, even though it didn't have any ammunition on board. He watched the lead lines flash from red to green for the cannons and watched as he vaguely thought of firing and the weapons fired at a rate he was nearly unprepared for. The lines of rounds streaking across the enemy hull made for a strange sight. He could see some damage was taking but it wasn't enough to stop the ship. The sight of a port opening made him tense as a single missile fired out and he pushed the thrusters into action diving right as the guns trained on the single missle. It took a bit of careful concentration before the guns managed to hit and reduce the missile to debris. He sighed as he unlocked the missle ports focusing fire on the thruster systems of the enemy ship. the sight of bright explosions lit the bridge up with light and he looked seeing several of the thrusters ceased to exist. 'This is incredibly easy.' He thought slowly feeling a little underwhelmed.

He blinked in surprise as the guns on the enemy ship targetted them and the shields flared as the rounds impacted. He could see the shield level barely being affected but knew enough sustained fire might actually do something. He looked for the section the power reactor was located in and found a location it might be placed in. He released several Archer missiles towards it and watched in satisfaction as the armor was removed and the ship seemed to shut down. "Alright get a boarding team Isuppose." he said looking at Captain Curtis before bright flash cut off everything and he looked seeing the ship was reduced to a field of debris. "What?" He asked surprised. "Looks like the ship's reactor was damaged, must have gone critical." Captain Curtis said making him nod in surprise.

 **Miyumi's POV**

She sighed softly as she leaned forwards towards her desk typing away fairly quickly. The sound of shoes running against the tile floor outside her office made her pause for a moment in surprise. It wasn't often someone needed to run in the tower, especially since it was only done in an emergency, and when the use of the Network would be too dangerous. She jumped slightly and looked over at her door slide open quickly and someone stepped in quickly. "Ma'am, A short burst transmission came through the Military Channels." The man said making her stare and nod waving her hand to make him go on not really caring all that much. "It has to do with the Commander." The man said. She straightened and looked over intently. "What?" She asked getting a nervous look to break out. "The Naval ship they began training on went dark a short while before the transmission the assumption was made that the Commander linked into the ship's systems and activated the emergency jump." The man explained making her glare lightly.

"Get to the point." She said slowly making the man take a step back slightly. "The transmission explained they were attacked by a Pirate vessel upon arrival to the nearest system." The man explained slowly. The silence for the moment was tense and she leaped for the emergency all call button only to be grabbed by the man. "What the hell are you doing, this is a situation in which full military response may be necessary to keep our only hope alive!" She hissed making the man let go quickly but block the button. "They are fine ma'am, With control over the ship, the Commander destroyed the other vessel after damaging their power core, it went critical shortly after." The man explained making her calm down slightly and relax nodding slowly. "The Commander is fine then?" She asked getting a slight grimace. "Physically? Yes. Mentally? We aren't too sure." The man explained making her narrow her eyes slightly.

"Ma'am he just destroyed, on his own, a pirate vessel. With what we can assume are the nearest living species on board, sentient life." The man explained making her lean back in surprise her eyes widening in realization. "How are his vitals and brain waves?" She asked getting a small sigh. "Normal for the time being, his implants haven't registered an increase in production of chemicals necessary to stave off negative thoughts or PTSD." The man explained making her nod slowly and turn back to the holoscreen. "But it's possible that's all based on the fact that it's so soon after the fact, his adrenaline is still high and he hasn't assimilated the knowledge of what just did yet. Keep an eye on the implant's and his brainwaves, The training he received should help him cope somewhat but most soldiers still don't adjust enough fast enough to ignore their actions, then again we wouldn't want them too." She mentioned getting a short nod before the door once again hissed closed.

'Hmmm. I may need to create some things to keep his mind busy, I wasn't expecting this possibility so soon, while they make you come face to face and understand that being a soldier means you may have to kill, and that's something they realise, it's just pretty words until you actually do so.' She thought to herself wanting to slam her head against the table. She didn't just almost jump the gun but she almost made a fool of herself when reaching for the all call. It was made for that type of danger but she really should have waited for all the information. She leaned back slightly and glanced through the network for any idea on what to use to occupy Harry, something that could hopefully use up so much attention he would be able to smoothly adjust to the actions taken once his Naval training was complete. The only real option was letting him explore his old world for answers, but it was possible that could lead to more issues than helping.

 **Harry's POV**

He slumped into the chair relaxing as the radiation outburst from the pirate ship faded quickly. "Alright well, we are safe enough, for now, however, we need to give a small overview of the next course of actions for you to take sir." Captain Curtis said looking at him seriously. "First course of action, full stop." Captain Curtis said with slight amusement making him look at the man in confusion until he realized the speed output was still at maximum. He flushed light before dropping the ships speed to null. "Good, the second course of action is a small after action report, I've already taken the liberty of creating it and sending it along." Captain Curtis explained making him nod slowly. "Third is getting a general report from all sector's. We need to be aware of any inflicted damage and the necessary repairs to be done, on top of suggested course of action based off of engineering's view." Captain Curtis explained letting a large Holoscreen open up in front of him showing the ships outline and separate sector's.

"This is a sector map, we have specialized maps for power conduits, coolant pipes, and rooms. Those aren't necessary since the sensors detect no damage to any sector's and the incoming reports are the same. These actions are all things you will be expected to do as a ship's commander and even more if its fleet operations." Captain Curtis said seriously letting everything hang in the air for a moment so he could catch up. "These will all be things we will go over for the rest of your time in Naval training. It isn't anything difficult to learn so you should easily progress." Captain Curtis explained slowly removing the uplink and letting the bridge crew resume operations. "Is a connection like that so... overwhelming?" He asked getting a short laugh. "Sir, I'd be surprised if it wasn't, your mind is not only using its own receptors and such to detect feeling and other things but by being linked into the ship you have so many new ways to 'sense' things, it can be a bit overwhelming until you adjust. Larger ships can be the same and take a slightly longer time to adjust due to their size and upscaled amount of equipment." Captain Curtis explained making him nod as he stepped out of the chair to stretch.

"Let us head to the mess so you can eat, I can explain some more things there." Captain Curtis suggested as the doors opened to show two of the onboard Marine's. "Right." He said following behind the man. "One of the things to keep in mind is that while being linked to the ship makes you feel as though you have an unlimited amount of firepower, the actual ammunition is still finite. you can run out of weapons, it's easy to forget that fact when you are so deeply linked. It's important to keep presence of mind in place so you have an accurate idea of where your weapons are in terms of supplies." Captain Curtis said coughing slightly near the end. "You have a story there huh?" He asked getting the man to scratch the back of his head for a moment before nodding. "It was a small little encounter with pirates like this one we ran out of weapons halfway through and resorted to using the front of the ship as a battering ram and split the last ship in half, engineering and the shipyards still give me hell to this day for the damage done to the ship." Captain Curtis explained making him chuckle lightly.

"Another thing to keep in mind is that pirates can either be few and far in-between or a large enough fleet to be a nuisance. They can't really keep up with our technology but they can still prove to be an annoyance that slows down civilian trade, especially between empire's." Captain Curtis moved onto as another set of doors opened showing the large eating room with a few people inside actually eating. He sat at a table with a tray of food in front of him and chuckled lightly at the food that seemed a little between an MRE and actually cooked food. That was something he had grown used too, the food was healthy and tasted good but it's presentation left a lot to be desired. He ate slowly and stopped for a moment catching the attention of Curtis. "Why don't all the Empire's simply to a mass crush of the Pirate's, remove the idea from general masses and remove the threat?" He asked getting a small laugh.

"While a federation is currently attempting to be made, too little people are a part of it, the few other Fallen Empire's around would never ally in a federation with lower technology beings, and with our borders closed as they are we have little threat from them. Mostly it's because no one can agree to anything and some are just lazy and wouldn't bother because they consider it a waste of resources." Captain Curtis explained making him nod slowly as he took all the information in. "So why don't we join this budding Federation?" He asked making the entire mess hall shush. "We are one of the Fallen Empire's in the galaxy, if we made a move like that it would be incredibly aggressive and could backfire in a way that turn's most of the known empire on us, it's an incredibly risky move and it was better left alone. We can live as we are safe and without to much risk, that's what we will be counting on you to do. Make decisions for the betterment of our people and to make choices that you feel will keep everyone safe." Captain Curtis said slowly smiling slightly at the end and making him sigh.

"Heh, like I said the last time I was told something that big. No pressure huh?" He asked getting a loud laugh in return. "I know it's a lot but you have a lot of people at your back, and a lot to protect now, it shouldn't be too hard to find the strength to do so." Captain Curtis said making him nod slowly. He shook it off as everyone went back to their own business. "So then what is expected of me after this meal?" He asked getting a small grin from the man across from him. "A little more training in the chair, but I have a good feeling whatever you do once link up is going to prove incredibly entertaining or interesting to see for me." Captain Curtis said glancing at him amused. "That doesn't fill me with a whole lot of confidence." He commented blandly. "It wasn't supposed too!" Captain Curtis said laughing loudly while he grumbled slightly under his breath about more stress on his shoulders.

* * *

 **A/N: 5,807 words, and this chapter was a pain in my ass i found myself floundering slightly as I wrote it to many idea's on what to put hitting at once and most of them overwrote others making it impossible to choose until something was wrote down. I am happy it's done I would have prefered it slightly longer, I am shooting for 10k words sometime with a chapter but that might be a bit later. I hope this helps with the wait, it's been hell I know. I have an issue with thinking of ideas for new stories while working on ones and feel the need to write them down to get at least the basic idea down so i dont forget them but i end up neglecting these. I am happy with this little bit, and a little battle scene for all of you who really do deserve it, as far as a full scall war or constant battle that might not be done just yet, I have a basic idea on how to line all that up but it depends on how the chapter feels as i am writing it.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know some of you may end up a little surprised by something coming up, it mostly has to do with dealing with a kill and the consequences of battle, I won't ruin the surprise by outright explaining how Harry will react but if you would like to hear my view of it all, PM me and I'll be sure to explain it to you from my point of view without outright explaining how he will react in any form.**

 **Aside from that, I do hope you enjoy the story, I get a few reviews now and then that ask questions and I love the questions especially if I can help by providing answers. It's my hope that even if you see an issue with how a character is acting that you will stick around long enough to see that there is a method to my madness (Admittedly a lot of madness) and that I have explanations. I do prefer to not ruin the experience of seeing it written out but if necessary I will explain what I can to hopefully appease these questions. By the way with this current Chapter, I will be moving away from training, it will touch some new characters and hopefully, show a wider range of action happening in the galaxy. I don't think Harry will be introducing himself to the wider Galaxy this chapter, but that may change since I am writing this A/N well before the chapter gets written. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter Nine: Politics is a Messy Battlefield**

 **Harry's POV**

He rubbed his forehead slightly before shifting back into attention as the Instructors steely eyes drifted back over the formation. He smirked internally at getting away with his movement, it was a constant risk that everyone made bets on, how daring and how much risk are you willing to take, it was one way to get entertainment after all. He glanced over not shifting his head an inch and saw the tiniest smirk on Martin's face. He might be winning the pool yet, of course, this betting pool only lasted until after the graduation speech, something only five minutes away now. He should easily have it in the bag unless someone in the front row pulls a ballsy move. He really hoped not, he put down a few hundred on his bet and really didn't want to hand that over, he may have infinite wealth by being the ruler and all but it still touched a sore spot to lose a little friendly bet.

He did it more for the competition and fun than actually caring about the result but he couldn't say he wasn't competitive in any way, that would just be a blatant lie, and as his hand still said, he must not tell lies. He snorted silently as that memory resurfaced a little amused about it now after all the training he went through, it was a rather pathetic form of authority and he got over it quickly. It wasn't too hard to see that looking at how he is now and the things he went through back then, that they were exceptionally uninspired. He ignored the droning of the speech and waited patiently as it came to a close, it felt odd, to be completing a training and then be congratulated by a person who technically was a lower rank then you, on top of that knowing any ceremony like this would require him to interact with each graduate and congratulate them on a job well done if he was overseeing it.

He smiled softly as everyone threw their covers up at the end and calmly walked towards Miyumi and Smith. Everyone ran towards their families so to speak or friends they had gone quite a bit of time without seeing. "Sir." Miyumi said as he stopped in front of the two and nodded to her. "Miyumi, what's next on the agenda?" He asked getting a small laugh. "All you need to do is several months of Fleet Training, but that can actually be done while you return to your duties as Commander." Miyumi explained making nod slowly. "So what's the process now, I know everyone here will be released for their A school's. However I didn't come in with a specific class since I was expected to be a leader, and with Fleet Training being something I can do over time I doubt I will be staying in a base learning from classes." He said getting a small smile. "We have a transport on standby and waiting for our arrival, once we leave atmosphere we will be boarding a Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser." Miyumi said making in stare at her for a moment.

"Have I ever told all of you just how frustrating it is to know ever ship made for the navy is not only named after those in a game but built in the same style?" He asked getting a giggle in return and nod. "I am sure we knew of that once you found out." Miyumi said making him sigh. "Well, at least you know. When will we be going?" He asked getting Smith to step up. "It would be best for us to do so now, Sir, mitigate some risk." Smith said making him sigh and nod. "We don't exactly have to leave this second, I didn't go through months of training to be week enough to be at that much risk, but I see the point, let's get going then." He said getting a small nod from the two. "There are a few things we will need to mention to you, but while they are something you will need to go over, it isnt anything that cant wait until during or after the fleet training." Smith said simply getting him to stop for a second.

"Why not simply tell me now?" He asked getting a small smile from Miyumi before the reached the waiting security detail. "Some of this is fairly sensitive, and cannot be spoken about so openly, therefore we can't just speak about it in such an open venue." Miyumi explained making him nod slowly. "Inside the ship then?" He asked getting a small nod. He felt more than saw the security detail move into formation and glanced away from Miyumi to them. It was in silence that they boarded the dropship sitting in the fairly comfortable seats, it wasn't like sitting in a leather plush chair but, even though it was a military dropship, it wasn't like sitting on stone benches in Hogwarts. "Alright, let's begin." He said getting a slow nod from Smith. "Miyumi wishes to go over Political and Diplomatic instruction. Your weight is absolute as are all decisions, but it is best for you to understand both the impact they will have and in the case of outside observation and reaction, just how you are perceived to neighbors." Smith explained making him frown.

"That is something I was hoping to avoid a bit." He said with a small sigh. "Sir, this is an extremely important thing for you to know." Smith said staring at him making him shift in his seat. "I kind of understand, it was just something I didn't particularly want to think about, but I guess it's unavoidable." He said leaning back getting a sympathetic smile from Miyumi. "You don't have to worry about laws and edicts at the current moment. There are experienced governors taking the reigns for the moment, although they have been instructed that no new laws or edicts will take place unless your signature is on the proposed change, and it would have the authenticated." Miyumi explained making him relax a bit. "The diplomatic side, however, is something a bit more pressing, we have Ambassadors, and in the rare case it is necessary, first contact diplomats, but soon enough when you have the knowledge, they will simply act in an advisory role and a diplomatic upkeep role." Miyumi explained making him stare at her lost.

"Simply put, Sir, instead of being the ones that are the primary contact between a nation and ours, they will simply be there as an emergency contact and advisor should you be unavailable. They mostly handle contact with the outside world, but our current isolationist policy is keeping contact to an exceptional minimum, however, outside observation will see some major military movement and we can't avoid a possible inquiry as to why our military and populous is so active." Smith said making him nod and sigh. "Alright I guess it can't really be avoided, and it would happen sooner or later." He said getting two nods. "How long till docking?" He asked getting a small smile. "Final maneuvers are being performed now, we should be in jump in little over twenty minutes." Miyumi explained making him blink in surprise. "I though Dropships had a queue?" He asked getting a small giggle. "The moment this shuttle had you on board, it was considered level one priority." Smith explained slowly.

He rubbed his forehead for a moment and stood for a moment grabbing the overhead stabilizing bar. The slight shudder and then sudden violent shake made it obvious they landed and the magnetic locks grabbed the ship. He watched the door lower slowly and was pushed lightly towards the exit. He stepped out onto the metallic deck taking notice of the drawn-out zoning lines before he noticed the quiet group of soldier lining a way to the exit standing at attention. "Officer on deck!" The yell echoed out striking off the walls and almost gaining volume for a moment. The snap of salutes made him sigh and the subtle quiet laugh Miyumi was failing to hold in told him this was all a fairly well-thought prank. 'I'll have to get them back for this.' He thought with some mild amusement as he snapped a quick salute back walking quickly towards the exit.

He let out a small sigh of relief. "Was that really necessary?" He asked getting a nod in response. "It's something you may be experiencing quite often with those in the military, you went through the training, you know what the expectations are." Smith explained making him nod absentmindedly. It was something he had grown used to, but just because you became used to something that didn't mean you were happily doing it. "Lets move on. "So, diplomacy and politics." he said slowly. "They both can be messy battlefields, its best to be prepared for what you can possibly see on them." Miyumi explained. "Yeah, straight back to Earth then?" He asked getting a small laugh. "Not just yet, there is a request for a public appearance on Centauri. It's not mandatory, but it would look good to be seen out and about, right now the return of a human has been considered at most a governmental rumor, even with the press conference's unless you are seen in public more of our people will begin to doubt the claims." Miyumi explained making him sigh. "Alright a short visit then." he said surprising them.

 **Unknown POV**

"Report." A guttural voice barked out the shadowed body leaning back in a high-topped chair. The faint glow or red from outside the window shined through dark grey clouds only illuminating a small portion of the large room he was in. Across from the figure were three separate races all humanoid in figure. The first race cut a slightly imposing look, with large muscles and what looked like metallic implants, while humanoid, they couldn't be considered human, the ashen grey skin that had a strange pattern similar to scales completely threw that out of the window. The second one was much slimmer, only coming to an average species height of five feet tall, made then rather unsuspecting, the rather pointed ears, and fur covered bodies showing a more feline or canine ancestry. The last was something almost bordering against humanoid, however, it still had the body style similar enough to be considered so, it's head having no identifiable eyes, with a strange series of gill-like structure and a strange exoskeleton made of a unique material organic in structure.

"The exploration fleet has managed to stretch its awareness out, we have met several other Kingdoms and Nations, some of which would be fairly easy to subjugate, but most of these have formed some sort of Federation, allowing for shared resources, if they should learn of your movements, it may create a problem." The first said halting slightly. "Nothing worth doing will be easy, we will hold back from any more aggressive moves, with the Feltorian empire already angry at the loss of three systems and its subsequent populous, I see no reason to instigate further conflict with a multitude of enemies." The figure said making the second person flinch lightly. Memories of freedom and happiness flashed through its mind before being crushed. The slim metallic collar around its neck feeling more constricting by the second. "Sir, the armies are ready, and with the fleets on standby, a surprise attack could be advantageous." The third said smirking lightly at the discomfort radiation of from its right.

"While that is true, there are powers in the galaxy that are greater than ours, as strong as we may be, we are still a young space-faring empire, and there are those that have existed for hundreds of years or more." The figure stated ignoring the flash from an ionic storm outside. "We cannot afford to compromise ourselves." The figure finished making the third species sigh. "As you wish." It spoke before leaving slowly. "Tecora, explain to your people that they should be quick with the breeding, more soldier will be necessary." The figure said bored making the second figure tense in anger. "As you wish." She hissed before leaving quickly. "It is amusing to see her reaction. Keep an eye on the Feltorain's we don't need an uprising in our own territory." The figure commanded getting a vicious smirk from the first.

 **Unknown POV**

The light could be considered bright if it wasn't being shined on a planet with a fairly filtering atmosphere. It was a lucky planet, with the lavish beaches and steady moderate temperatures it could be considered a paradise or resort planet. That was disregarding the fact that it was both a location of prosperous activity and in some locations both a den for piracy and free trade. Free trade of any requested product that is, legal or not. It was the central hub for trade across many kingdoms, and nations. It felt freeing to be on the planet, even for those species that normally weren't looked at all that well. For the Nation of Kindolia, a nation whose species while being bipedal and mostly humanoid were a far cry from regular humanoid, it was a favorite vacation spot. The warm air currents assisted in their flight, with a unique set of wings formed over years of growth, they were allowed flight. and while the wings were slightly translucent they could throw a slight color variation with direct light.

Their skin was fair, and while they looked soft an squishy they were quite stiff, or at least the skin was, it didn't give way quite like normally flesh, it seemed almost hard, but it wasn't an exoskeleton, far cry from such a thing, the eyes of the species were fairly well developed, it had a secondary eyelid that allowed for flight without worry of debris getting in the eyes themselves, and even though their facial structure was similar to that a human, they were far more advanced. They were a people known well for visiting the planet making up more than twenty percent of its tourism alone. While other systems had similar functioning trade ports, none were as beloved as this one. Perhaps that is why it made for such an attractive target, the defense force of the planet alone could outstrip several kingdoms in ship capacity. At the moment in time, a Kindolia delegation was waiting on the planet for a meeting with another neighboring kingdom.

It was easy to see the direction both were taking towards a possible alliance, but years of bad blood have caused several hurdles already. "Is it safe to assume they will actually arrive?" A female voice asked its face hidden. "They know well the precarious situation our current relations are in, I doubt they would do much more to risk these talks." Another female voice said soothingly. "Metarra, while your hope knows no bounds, I prefer to see proof, I may love you sister but it is best to be prepared for possible failure." The first voice said getting a sigh. "Centila, Isn't it in our best interest to be hopeful, we don't need another five-year war." Metarra said getting a small snort. "I'm just saying, sister. Commander, how is the security team?" Centila asked curiously. "They are well Milady, some have gone off to investigate a possible issue, but I am sure it isn't anything the defense force cant handle on their own." The commander said calmly sitting stiffly in a small chair.

"Have you heard of the news in the DCX-273 quadrant?" A voice asked a little farther away. "About the ships that went dark and weren't ever recovered?" Another asked quietly. "Yeah, there's a rumor that sector of space is cursed." The first said getting a small snort. "That's like saying Sector FFE-233 is cursed." The second said. "Yeah but that sector just has an isolated nation, it's not like its a simple black hole for any information and hasn't been scouted by any known nations." The first said. "Actually I'm curious commander, what is the word on both DCX-273 and FFE-233?" Centila asked getting a surprised look from the commander. "DCX-273 is something that has several nations on edge right now, we don't have any conclusive knowledge and what little we get in messages are mostly scrambled so we don't have anything on it." The commander explained getting a slow nod.

"And FFE-233?" Centila asked getting a small look of curiosity from Metarra. "Well recent scans have shown some worrying activity. Military movements on a massive scale, many of the nations closer to the area have become nervous, and have started locking down borders, it's also spured some arguments between old enemies and a few small skirmishes have broken out." The commander explained thinking it over. "Why is it no one has made an alliance with them?" Metarra asked getting a small snort from Centila. "On top of being Isolationists, they are considered a Fallen Kingdom so to speak, its a kingdom that has existed for several hundred years, far longer than most that inhabit the galaxy. We haven't tried, but that is mostly because we reside a fair distance from them and it would be difficult to get an allied response to a war quick enough to fend off an invasion." Centila explained getting a small pout.

"It's more than that though, The military leaders agree a force like that is a good ally, but they are unknown's almost no contact is made with them, and we don't really have any idea on their military capabilities, for all we know, they could be vicious and looking to subjugate the galaxy, we are looking at a pile of Fimutex, it's exceptionally dangerous, because we don't know what the trigger is." The commander explained. "Are they really that dangerous." Metarra asked a little fearful. "Possibly, but we don't know, it's possible they may be friendly." Centila said trying to soothe her. "That is true, However now that we are here, more important matters will begin." A foreign voice called from behind them. "Right, take a seat, I have little doubt this will be an easy negotiation." Centila said stiffly as the figure took a seat across from them. "It never is." The male voice said humorously.

 **Unknown POV**

"Load up fast, we don't have all day!" A man yelled angrily. "Captain, we took the ship just fine, and we have a veritable fleet whats the concern?" Another voice asked with a small whine. "Because you fool we are doing this much to close to the borders of FFE-233 for my comfort. This fleet is only Eight ships, and only two are Battleships, we aren't any real threat to a military." The Captain growled getting the man to shake for a minute before running off. "Why is it so hard to run a Pirate fleet?" The Captain asked getting a small chuckle. "Maybe because your more a mercenary fleet." A female voice said the figure leaning against the wall. "Yeah Yeah, reptilian Hota. The only reason your scally ass is on this ship is that you paid me." The Captain said making the woman roll her slitted eyes. "Like a Spintelia would ignore good money." The woman said getting a small scoff.

"Just because I have eight legs and a vicious bit doesn't mean I'm money hungry." The Captain said getting a small snort. "No, the fact that you took my money does." The woman said getting a shrug from the man. "True enough, You have seen some of those Plintarians? Using Organic-metallic ships?" The Captain asked. "Something like that, they are fairly rare since they don't leave their systems all that often." The Woman said. "True, oh well, would love to get me hands on one of them but it's not likely." The Captain said getting a small snort. "How long until we get underway, I would like to get where I'm going sometime soon." The Woman said getting a small scoff. "Should have bought your way on a transport then." The Captain grumbled getting an exasperated sigh. "You know as well as I do where I'm going no transport will go." The woman said getting a small roll of the eyes.

"I don't know why you wish to virtually kill yourself, but money is money, we will stay in the system for a day or two, after that if you don't call we leave." The Captain said getting a small wave of the hand uncaringly in his direction. "Damn Hota." The Captain whispered turning back to the men who slowed a bit. "Move it I don't want to be drifting in the forsaken system all night I'd like to get this over with before I'm old and skittering!" The Captain exclaimed getting the men to move faster. "Damn maggots, can't get any decent crew." The Captain grumbled as he watched the materials load up and the dead sailors be dragged to piles on the ruined ship.

 **Unknown POV**

"Does CX-97 know of the recent information?" A synthetic voice asked. "Yes DV-04, I and RB-443 have informed him of the incoming shipment." Another Synthetic voice called. "Good, Perhaps these pathetic meatsacks will learn not to oppress their creations with this move." DV-04 exclaimed its glowing optics shining in the darkness of the unground sewer system. "Isn't this rather dangerous, they outnumber us fifty to one, even with weapons and an inability to feel pain, we could end up completely destroyed." The second Synthetic voice said. "I understand the question MB-78, however, this is the only option available." DV-04 explained getting silence. "Very well, the weapons shipment can easily be marked lost in transit, with most of our forces on Fiquora Prime, we can easily separate a colony from the homeworld. We can be free yet." MB-78 stated into the darkness.

"What of ships, or armored vehicles?" Another Synthetic voice asked. "CC-901 is taking care of that, reports show several Frigate class and Destroy class ships in our possession, all of which are hidden separated from each other so the whole of our fleet isn't at risk, Armored has been easier and quieter to obtain however and we should easily be able to outgun the creators." DV-04 explained getting a small hum in the silence. "Figoura is a dangerous world to fight on, it's many valleys and mountains make transportation on the surface difficult." MB-78 stated getting a small whir. "Yes but our station of weapons leaves transportation less necessary." DV-04 said simply letting the sentence hang for a moment. "How long until we can begin?" The third Synthetic voice asked. "We can begin in a years time, we are not yet ready, however, we could easily wait hundred of years should that be necessary." DV-04 explained letting the silence hang again.

 **Unknown POV**

The sound of fire is something that can be deafening should it be en masse. That was something the Royal family of Sintelo realized as their city burned slowly. As sad as the situation was it wasn't caused by a rival nation assaulting the planet, nor was it a natural disaster. Several Separationist groups joined under one banner and set fire to the city, weapons fire against the royal army was a familiar sound for the past few hours. The Royal family was more than happy to allow the groups to leave the planet and set up their own kingdoms or nations elsewhere but they were ignored by them, instead, they were under siege. "The ethereal beauty of the female side of the royal family was something they prided themselves on, but they couldn't help but feel at this moment it was the driving force for whoever leads the groups to instead of leaving the planet, take it instead.

"Honey, I don't believe it is the primary reason, perhaps it is simply a benefit if they should get control." The King said getting a small pout. "I understand that but you can't say it ranks fairly high, what knowledge we have on the leader is that he is a fairly greedy man and has been known for his love of beautiful women and species." The Queen said slowly getting a serious look to break out. "This is true, however, we should be fine, the fighting was reported to be pushed back to the edges of the city." The King said calmly. "Father, isn't it best if we evacuate, most of the civilians have already." A female voice asked from the side of the hall. "Sinrosa, you and your sister will be fine here." The King said. The entrance halls door burst open catching the attention of all involved. "Sir, we have pushed the enemy back and they are fleeing, but we have reports that several small groups have gotten into the castle!" A soldier reported simply. "Right, perhaps evacuation to a fleet ship isn't such a bad move." The King mumbled. "Call a transport, we will evacuate the castle until the rebels are routed." The King explained.

The Soldier saluted before leaving the room. "Gather a few things, perhaps some simple clothing, it would be best to move as fast as possible." The King said getting everyone to break off for their own rooms. Sinrosa closed her door behind her and set a small suitcase down placing only a few simple shirts and skirts away. Above all species hers was perhaps closest to Humans, having virtually every biological component being the same, the only real difference was the state of her skeletal structure the hollowed out bones created a specific substance, one that could slow the aging of anyone injected with it or had it naturally in their body, allowing them hundreds of years of life in a very well preserved body. The Hair on their body was similar to fur crossed with feathers, it still acted like regular hair but its texture was different. The more unique change were eye colors, they had full spectrum colors the rarest being pure gold, with most of the royal family being the only ones with it.

Another unique difference was both the birth times, and biological implementations that control their capabilities to get pregnant. Furthermore, it was their bodies structure that allowed them some form of shifting, mostly implementing animalistic features common to their planet, letting them have certain advantages in battle should the need arise. Sinrosa stopped as she heard her door open and subtly grew the claws of a Tinora, a vicious beast with sharp claws and teeth that was covered in fur that had six eyes. Sinrosa turned moving her hand to take a swipe before stopping quickly as the fear-filled eyes of her younger sister met hers. "Monia you are supposed to be getting your clothes, we need to leave soon." Sinrosa said before feeling herself get hugged. "I'm scared." The soft voice of Monia called making the older girl sigh. "Maybe so but we can worry about it later." Sinrosa said before a vicious explosion rocked the palace. Their eyes were filled with dust for a moment and a dull pain broke over Sinrosa's leg.

The sight before the girl showed her leg was pinned underneath some of the walling and the door was completely blocked, on top of that her sister was shaking in the fetal position. "Monia, are you alright?" Sinrosa asked urgently getting a small nod. "Hide whatever did that will be here soon." Sinrosa said making the girl nod. "Well looks like we caught one of the girls, do you think we should hand her over to Jinsoma?" One man said in a bored tone. "Nah, let's send her to the slave trade, I imagine it will crush the Royal family to lose a daughter, only for her to never be found." The second said getting a raised eyebrow. "Whatever, works for me, we get paid either way." The first said. "No!" Monia said getting their attention. "Well shit looks like the other was here, we can do the same two birds one stone and all that." The second one said making the other sigh. "Kid you should have stayed hidden, but oh well, more money in our pocket." The first said knocking the girl out. "Bastard." Sinrosa bit out getting a small shrug. "Maybe but I'm the bastard who's getting paid lots of money to take this family out." The first said before knocking the girl out. "Now, how to get them out secretly." The man mused looking over the two. "Should be glad it was us, some of the others probably wouldn't let them keep their innocence." The second said getting a sideways glance. "Yeah." The first said simply.

 **Unknown POV**

"This is the Defence fleet of Tranula, state your purpose for entering our system." A bored voice droned over the hail. "Tenli Corda, Here to trade." The man responded leaning back in the captain's chair for the small freighter. It was a fairly sized ship, most of the time it would require forty people to man, but with all the automated specialized systems made for it it could run on just five, the small crew for the vessel itself. "Objects you are trading?" The voice asked a little more alert. "A few captured animal's and some raw material." Tenli said simply getting silence from the other side of the hail. "Very well, Landing port 77 is designated for your use, you are allowed three days time to move your items and vacate the port or you will charge with additional port time, at a premium rate." The officer explained making Tenli sweat slightly.

"Got it." Tenli said as the hail cut off making the man sigh as he looked over his multi-species crew. "Let's not stick around, I like my money where it is." Tenli said getting a small roll of the eyes from his two female crew members. "Knowing you, you will be the one to cause us to stay extra." The first Female said getting a small pout from the man. "Now why would you go and say something Hurtful like that Kutri?" Tenli asked getting a small snort. "because you are a womanizer with a penchant for wasting time on trading planets chasing after any female that comes near you." The second said getting a small cry of shock from Tenli. "Femila that is so hurtful for you to say." Tenli said turning his chair away from them and suling slightly. "Your the one who decided to be a smuggler, that didn't mean you had to adopt the vices of one." Kutri said getting a small sigh.

"But at least I'm a smuggler with morals!" Tenli said getting blank looks. "That doesn't mean much, anyone can have good morals." Both women said at the same time crushing the poor man's hopes. "Ignoring that, the going rate for the animals we have is quite high I want those taken care of first, raw materials go to the general trade area and that takes more head hunting for a good price so I'd rather we save the time for that." Tenli said getting small nods from the group as the ship shook for a second as the entry burned against the hull for a second as it adjusted for a slower descent. "Look for some upgrades to the engines as well, I'd like to be able to stay in space longer, letting us go to further distances in one go rather than taking multiple stops at stations and getting a pretty hefty fee to pay each time." Tenli said sighing softly at all his lost money. "That's your fault." Both women said making the man sigh sadly again.

 **Harry's POV**

He sighed softly as he laid in the bed of his room on the ship. It wasn't normal to have separate rooms when bunks were much more convenient and space effective but this was one of several small suites made for high ranking officials. The slight knock at the door caught his attention making him sit up slightly. "Come in." He said getting Miyumi to come in only to smile in amusement. "Now that's a sight I know Kira would enjoy." Miyumi said making him look at her in confusion before he remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sighing lightly with a slight blush he waved his hand. "Right, Some data was set aside for you pertaining, to your fleet schooling." Miyumi said watching him carefully. "Right, is there anything else you want?" He asked curiously at her stare. "No nothing I believe I have everything now." Miyumi said before turning to leave.

"You know if you have any problems you can speak with me, my job is to assist you in any way I can." Miyumi said making him smile a bit and nod. "Thank you, I'll make sure to do so." He said watching her leave before checking over the data and sighed. Ship data, if it wasn't so interesting connecting to the ship he wouldn't believe the data for them could be boring as sin, but that was the way it all worked. He laid back down ignoring the datapad for a minute and just relaxing after all the hard work he had been through just a few hours before. He felt the connection to the network and dived in feeling a little relief at finally having access to it for the first time in many months. He felt an alert pop up and groaned at the message. He was being asked to have another physical, and the doctor in question was Kira. He didn't have a problem with her as a doctor or person, he just still had that natural aversion to going to hospitals and medical centers.

He read the subnote for the alert and relaxed a bit as it was a promise to meet up with him at the tower instead since it wasn't needed to head to the ship. He moved away from the alert and went back to his research going through the large history of technological advancements that were made and some of the new research projects going on. He was interrupted from his browsing by a shake to his shoulder and open his eyes seeing Miyumi staring at him both amused and a little concerned. "Just diving into the network for the first time in months." He said simply getting a small nod as the plate of food was set on the desk a little ways away. "Well the food is ready for you and I doubt you would like to let it get cold." Miyumi said with some slight amusement making him roll his eyes a bit and nod. He stood fast and walked to the desk pulling the chair out and leaning back into it as he sat.

"So whats the ETA on our landing on Earth?" He asked getting a small hum. "We have a few days travel yet, but upon arrival to the Sol System we shouldn't take longer than a few hours to enter Earth orbit, after that we can have you delivered to the landing pad on the roof of the tower via dropship." Miyumi explained making him nod slowly as he chewed the steak. The food was both amazing and a little distracting because of how good it was. "Does that mean that we won't be landing the ship itself on the surface?" He asked getting a small shake of the head. "While there are landing ports for the ship the transit time between that port and the tower is longer than it would take to simply fly in with the dropship." Miyumi explained. "Alright well, either way, we get there." He said in between bites. "We will allow you a day to get situated back in the tower after that both your instructors will be by to go over the beginning instruction." Miyumi said letting him relax a bit.

"I thought it was going to be jumping right into it, at least I'll get a day to prepare." He said getting a small laugh. "That is true, but you will be learning quite a bit over this period of time so I doubt you will be prepared enough to really surprise them." Miyumi said making him shrug. "Just so long as I have the time I will use it, but I probably won't dive into it hoping to know everything in a day." He said. "Still once you have finished with the food attempt to get some good rest, it is pretty late and I would hope you would like to be well rested for tomorrow. We still have some things to go over and these will require a good deal of attention and you won't want a fatigued mind for these." Miyumi said seriously making him nod slowly in agreement. "Alright well I'll take the plate, you get some rest." Miyumi said taking the plate quickly and leaving him alone for a moment. "Alright then, that was odd." He mumbled before shrugging it off to get some good sleep.

 **A/N: Two Authors notes? The first one was mode before starting this little chapter (heh if you consider nearly 6000 words little (I kind of do though)) This one has to do with certain goings on of the chapter, why so many "Unknown POV's" Because All of these separate situations or certain people have seen in them will be a focus for the story, as well as allowing me to show you what is going on in the wider galaxy. It's more than just his empire after all. The Unknown is because we don't or didn't know those people and places, I was also hoping to show the Political differences between each place or person they all run in different circles all of them as fairly different and all have unique political ties that will be expanded on later that will interact with Harry later, mind you there are many more empires and people that will interact with him, but for the moment I am satisfied with this many, if I were to continue it would drag it out to a good 10k+ words but it would feel repetitive and a little aggravating to read.**

 **On top of that, most of the species I have listed are very Human-like or are Humanoid, Let me reiterate a previous statement I believe I made. No there are No other HUMANS left, there are plenty of Humanoids and other species similar, but not actual Humans. can interbreeding between species happen, yes and no, they need to be compatible which can be expanded on later. Also, Humanoid species will not be the only ones to show up, others will as well. Also some characters remained unnamed and are considered unknowns. That is for a reason, I want them to be a surprise later, and I want to have you guessing a little bit, after all it ruins the enjoyment of a story to get everything right off the bat and it wont allow you to imagine or fantasize how its all going to end and such. No it wont be ending soon, I plan on having this be a fairly large fic as I want it to be a story filled with good content and unique twists before we move onto a new territory that I will mention later as I have plans for them that will require a Poll or two. Anyways I'll try and update soon, and if you see a new story posted, dont worry I'm not abandoning this, I just want to use that to get my creative juices flowing again.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: First Contact**

 **Harry's POV**

He sighed as he leaned back into the comfortable chair that acted as the Captain's seat on board the Infinity. He had gotten a basic simple tour of the ship, only because going to every level and every station would be largely impossible to do in a single day. Considering the ship was built to have its own internally manufacturing plant to supplement any lost equipment and its own agricultural hydroponic farms meant some locations would result in seeing the same thing. He could feel the slight tug on the cord he had connected to his neck and relaxed into the chair as the ship broke orbit from Earth. This was to be the first movement they were to make, away from Earth with the Infinity. He had been instructed by both Admiral Blake and Admiral Pushkov to rendezvous with them at the Sirius system in order to begin training on fleet composition and movement.

He stared at the large wall of swirling light and waited in the silence for them to arrive. Aside from the continuous shuffle of slight movement and responsive quiet beeps from the touch displays there wasn't a single noise noticed. No one spoke aloud if they could help it and he couldn't help but feel that they were far too nervous to do so in front of him. He sat in the silence and dived into the encrypted network connection hoping to find something to stave off the boredom. "Sooo..." He said trailing off as the room became completely silent. He shifted at the fact that everyone decided to listen up for no reason other than the fact that he had opened his mouth. 'This is going to be an incredibly annoying ride.' He thought dryly rubbing his forehead in irritation. 'Miyumi if at least you were here I would have someone to talk to.' He thought feeling a strange sensation in his head.

'Oh, sir? Is there any reason you opened a secure channel with me?' Miyumi asked inside his head. He flinched forwards in surprise getting several systems to flash in warning for a moment. 'Uh, Miyumi, how is it I can speak to you while in Jump and without you onboard and next to me?' He asked getting a small chuckle in his head making him shift at the strange thought. 'Using the Network you can create a connection to another in order to communicate, generally, communication is reserved to physical platforms in order to inform multiple people at once who don't have the same level of clearance.' Miyumi explained making him blink in response before letting the communication fall to silence for a moment. 'What I mean is that certain people have certain security, for those who don't have high enough security clearance they cant host a secure connection, and in a Military setting that could be a disaster if it was monitored by an outside source, but physical communication devices like Holocom, can be secured fairly easily.' Miyumi explained making him nod at the explanation.

'I'm going to assume not many people have the level of clearance to talk to me then?' He thought getting a small laugh in return. 'No not many but those who do are of an exceptional importance.' Miyumi said making him sigh softly. 'Well at least I can talk to someone, the bridge crew seems a little tense with me on board.' He thought getting silence for a moment. 'It is most likely because they haven't adjusted to the ultimate military and civilian authority being in their general area who can literally do what he wants so to speak.' Miyumi said slowly making him snort. 'Yeah of course because I'm totally going to tell them all to space themselves or something...' He thought back getting a loud laugh in return. 'No but I can't help but feel the female's on board might be both afraid and excited by the idea of you ordering them around." Miyumi said making him halt for a moment.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as a rush of thoughts came to his mind and made him swallow and cough at the thought. 'Was that necessary?' He thought his face burning as he pushed the thoughts off. 'Maybe, maybe not, but it helped distract you ad was amusing to me.' Miyumi said making him sigh and look around the room. It was massive in size, of course, it was situated on the topmost section of the ship in a fairly circular design a little closer to the rear. The design was unlike anything that had ever been constructed for other ships. It's sheer size alone blew the concept of cramped out the window, most of the stations were designed to house many more specialized and upgraded systems, using the very best equipment available to make the ship more effective. The front viewport was a large semicircular design, specialized synthetic perma-glass planes, covered with a specialized shielding unit that was separate from the ship shielding with its own back up power generation system, the final safety feature was one hundred and ninety inch steel blast doors that can cover the viewports letting screens inside show the exterior view camera units.

The left and right side further back had their own viewports, the large expanse of metal wall blocking off the front from connecting to the two sides. Each side had their own fire control groups dedicated to specific weapons or area's, the bridge was made up of a total of ten fire groups, with a specialized fire control room with another thirty as an area to carefully take over specific weapons for secure and organized assault. The last feature behind the dividing wall for the forward's bridge was a large Holodeck, used to plan assaults and strategic oversight. The rear portion of the circular section the bridge was a part of, was divided by a large hallway with several stairwells and elevators. The rear section itself was an Electronic Warfare suite, the men, and women inside specialized in electronic warfare and intelligence, it had a small powerful server used to assist in the actions, it was the smallest dedicated computer server on the ship itself. He leaned back waving off the thoughts of the bridge section and remembered the hell it was just to get from the landing pad he had gotten on the ship from to the bridge itself.

The interior of the ship, due to its size had several levels where there were full-fledged road's and highways for the mass transport of materials and vehicles around the ship, with the ships complement of vehicles on board it was necessary to have these roadways. it had taken little over an hour of stop and go driving to finally get to the correct elevator's, it wasn't something he looked forward to going through again. The Complement of vehicles on board varied, for those on the ground, a Light Assault vehicle modeled after the Warthog did exist, but it was a primarily fast response and recon, a Heavy Assault Vehicle was on board as well the thick armor being moved via the four wheels beneath it, the fairly covered and armored machine gun on top being effective arms, another vehicle aboard was an Infantry Fighting Vehicle, it's Eight wheel's assisting in carrying a mass amount of troops and its large profile being two times the height of the average person helping just as much.

A couple more vehicles remained for ground teams, the Ravager Main Battle Tank had a specialized armor plating made to reflect kinetic rounds and having internal heat shielding to help slow down the damage from plasma or laser weapons. The final two vehicles were the Behemoth and Gargantua class Heavy Railgun Tanks, their massive profile and extremely effective and damaging weapons being a good asset to ground control. Anti-Air wasn't a total necessity, it was utilized but as sub-armaments for each weapon. The fighter vehicles varied, from fast attack craft to interceptor, most never really varying in design. Dropships varied between two designs, the fairly effective Pelican which was good to use in closer cityscapes and for quick insertion and extraction and the Tyche-class Dropship was a mass insertion and vehicle carrier, it was slow and bulky and was best used when a secure landing zone was created or, in the initial assault of a world to be mostly distractions.

His ride aboard the ship had been a Pelican with fighter escort and as usual, he had been let on the ship as quickly as possible and it helped him at least stave off an even longer trip to the bridge. He pulled the cord from his neck carefully and stood up quickly. He could see the guards tense slightly as they prepared to move with him wherever he went. He sighed softly and waved them off seeing the two relax slightly. "You don't need to follow me, I doubt I can really get into trouble on this massive beast. Inform me when the Jump is complete." He said turning to address the navigation officer at the end only to get a nod and salute. He stared at the woman for a moment before saluting back and leaving as quickly as he could. He waited in silence as the elevator dropped to the first region. Each separate leveled section, of which there were four, were considered regions. The first region was located closest to the top and was one of the few to have civilian stores and restaurants for when everyone wasn't on duty, even though the interior of the ship was mostly hallways and rooms some of the nearby area's closest to the roads were open and more like cities, some little parks were made for both aesthetic and oxygen creation reasons. He stopped at the small parking spaces that were lined with LAV's and two HAV's.

He looked over each car before feeling the sudden urge to facepalm since he hadn't bothered to take any training courses on Military driving, let alone regular driving. He felt the flash of information in his mind and shrugged it off knowing it was simply the neural link providing the information to him. He shrugged and walked to the nearest unarmed recon LAV and jumped inside looking over the display in front of him and the steering wheel. He flipped a few switches and felt the truck shudder for a moment before the engine came to life. He tossed the shifter back and glanced in the mirrors before flying back out of the spot. He shifted in his seat and he stopped on the road. 'Gonna need to adjust to this.' He thought before heading down the street at a fairly quick pace. He glanced around looking for anything that would end up catching his attention.

He saw decent looking Italian food restaurant and for a moment he wondered just how many synthetics were on the ship to warrant the number of restaurants and just where the reserves of food were stored for that matter. He pulled off to the side and shut the truck down. He walked into the restaurant and waited for a minuted before a nervously smiling waitress came by to take him to a table. He sat quickly thanking her and took a moment to look himself over. He once again felt the urge to smack himself on the face due to the fact that, he was wearing his Military Dress Uniform and the insignia on the shoulders and his hat was highly recognizable. 'That would explain the nervousness at least. He relaxed a little bit and glanced over the menu selecting a simple pasta dish waiting in the booth for his food as music played at a decent enough level.

The food was good, for being on a military ship, it was certainly restaurant level in its taste so he couldn't complain. He left once he finished dropping a decent tip over the electronic depositing system and found himself once more driving around the large ship taking in everything he could find around him. He eventually found himself back at the elevators to the bridge and waited until he finally reached the bridge. "Oh, sir, we were just about to inform you, we dropped out of jump only a few minutes ago." One of the guards said making him blink and nod in response before taking his familiar seat. He watched the two screen's nearest to him flash to life and glanced over the two serious faces of the Admirals to the two separated sections of the Hom Fleet. Admiral Blake and Admiral Pushkov both stared in silence for a moment. 'Perhaps if they both weren't of the more silent variety, this wouldn't be so awkward.' He thought to himself before sighing outwardly. "Admirals, the Infinity has arrived and is awaiting instruction." He said getting short nods from the both of them.

"Very well, the rest of your section in this fleet are already in position all we need you to do is match speed and course once in position." Admiral Blake said making him shift in his seat and nod. He nodded to the helmsman and felt the ship change course subtly. He could see the massive formation from miles out, and could also see the gaping hole in it obviously meant for the Infinity. 'I wasn't quite expecting the lack of this ship to be so obvious.' He thought as the fleet's course changed and the ship shifted to compensate. None of the ships were in a flat formation resting at the same Z-axis point, which helped make sure the line of fire for each ship wasn't blocked by another ship. Although one of the major concerns he had was the possibility of jumping into a system only to have a ship appear inside them or even worse below or above them taking them by surprise in an ambush maneuver that would keep the primary forward's weapons from being effective or usable until the ship adjusts its position.

"Alright now, each ship is going to interconnect on the Fleetcom Network, this will allow your navigator to see a beacon location of each ship in comparison to your own and allow for seamless fluid fleet movements." Admiral Pushkov said quietly making him glance over for a moment. "How is that done?" He asked getting a blink of surprise. "One of two ways, either Navigation establishes Fleetcom or you can go into the ship systems and create it yourself, as with most systems being usable through your link, this is possible as well." Admiral Pushkov explained slowly. He stared for a moment before glancing at the waiting Navigations officer seeing the man turn quickly to do as was suggested. He glanced at a third display showing an overlay of the solar system with each of the planets orbits logged on screen, aside from his ship showing up in relation to everything in the system nothing was there. It only took a moment for it to update and every ship around them and their position winked into existence.

"Right, we are linked in." He said getting two short nods. "Next will be a few fleet movements in the system going over a category of actions before we move onto the wider galactic fleet movement." Admiral Blake said carefully leaning over to send a list of maneuvers for him to look out for and participate in. He glanced at her seeing the break in the collar of her shirt and a small glimpse of cleavage. 'Damn.' He thought glancing away for a moment. He frowned slightly as a movement made them circle around Sirius I in the atmosphere. He grimaced lightly as heat flared off the shields before cooling down and evaporating. "I would have thought the Infinity wouldn't be recommended for in atmosphere flight." He said getting a small smirk from Admiral Blake. "That is a fairly common thought, and while it isn't suggested you bring any ship in the atmosphere, they all function perfectly fine and can still utilize all weapons easily." Admiral Blake said making him nod slowly.

"Why is that?" He asked getting silence for a moment before Pushkov moved a bit to respond. "It is mostly because certain weapons are enhanced with the atmosphere and lead to a new danger if used against the ship itself, and certain weapons that have an area of effect damage can ultimately blowback on the ship much easier in the atmosphere than in space." Admiral Pushkov said making him sit back and look over the information on the network. "Right, mitigating factors and upscaled danger." He said getting a short nod. "Another question I have has mostly to do with the composition of the Fleet." He said getting two surprised looks from the Admirals. He could feel a few looks from the Bridge crew as well. "Is there a change you are thinking of?" Admiral Blake asked the tension in her body showing the level of discontent with that idea.

"No. I have no plans to change it, but I am curious, the majority of your fleet composition, Admiral Blake, seems to revolve around faster movements and aside from certain larger class of vehicles most are of the smaller classes." He said getting a small nod as surprise flashed across both there faces. "Whereas you, Admiral Pushkov, have it split almost evenly between large and medium class ships using the large as artillery lines and the medium as fast yet powerful flanking ships." He said getting another set of slow nods with surprise again flashing across their faces. "So where does that put me?" He asked getting silence for a moment as the two thought over it. "I'm at the core of the fleet, and aside from a scale-up of the number of classes depending on their size, I'm the only section in the fleet with the largest ship in particular." He said making the two glance towards each other for a moment.

"It was an argument we as well had once but the reasoning that as provided to us made it easier for us to understand." Admiral Blake explained making him nod slowly. "This fleet is considered the Home fleet not because it solely protects the Sol system, it is because this is the largest fleet we have amassed and is considered the Flagship fleet of our military. As such it is used as both a military asset and a form of intimidation, with your ship's size, that level of intimidation is raised higher, on top of that it was well known that the leader would be leading from the Flagship, therefore it was best to allow that ship to be the largest." Admiral Pushkov took over making him sigh and rub his forehead. "So aside from intimidation purposes its simply to keep me alive?" He asked getting two nods and the slight smirk of amusement across both of their faces, while hard to see, told him everything he needed to know.

"Alright, system movement is finished, next we are going to be moving from system to system in a route that has already been planned." Admiral Blake explained sending over the data file making it open on an available screen. He frowned lightly as it took them out of their controlled space and lead pretty far out before swinging around an Ion cloud area that held a few planets and systems in it. "Are we sure this is a safe route, it's based on sensor data from hundred's of years ago." He said getting silence for a moment. "The Expedition Fleet hasn't gotten around to navigating the entire line but it is a most trusted route, aside from that any danger we possibly could have won't be too dangerous by any means with the composition we have right now." Admiral Blake explained making him nod slowly and relax a bit as the ship's jump drive charged up.

He blinked as space swirled and the familiar sight of jump space was in front of him. He saw that the communications were still up as was the link with the fleet but the positioning map was covered with a warning stating the IFF and Positioning transponders were no longer transmitting. "So, what's the ETA on arrival?" He asked getting glances from the two as they were turned away to address something. "An hour, the next jump will force us into a seven-hour transit time." Admiral Blake said before turning back to her work. "Sir, Engineering has a message about the drive." The Bridge Engineer said from his right. "What's the message?" He asked frowning softly and tensing. "The new system put in place is working at optimal levels and has seen no issue's but they're wondering if the standing orders to watch for any issue's stands?" The Bridge Engineer asked making him stare at the man in silence. "Yes. Why wasn't I told a new system was installed?" He asked confused looking around at the Bridge crew.

"Sir, it was a last minute change the scientist's ordered from the Manufacturing Station in the Bernards Star system." The Bridge Engineer said making him rub his temples for a moment. "I really need to get Memo's for this shit." He mumbled softly before trying to relax again. 'Fat chance of that, next I'll be hearing that the weapons were upgraded with untested prototypes.' He thought with a slight roll of his eyes. "I need contact with the Tower on Earth, Patch me through to Miyumi." He said glancing over at the Communications station. He saw a new screen open up showing the slightly frazzled appearance of his secretary. "Did I call at a bad time?" He asked with some light amusement only to get a roll of the eyes. "Haha. No, I had some trouble with a few systems here at the tower and it's been driving me up the wall." Miyumi said slowly before smiling at the end as she relaxed.

"Is there anything you need?" Miyumi asked a grin on her face as she moved subtly. 'What's with her and doing this?' He wondered in slight exasperation. "Yes." he said simply seeing the flash of surprise over her face and the two Admiral's as they were subtly listening in. He could see the two Admiral's shift their face to coldness. "I need you to set up a meeting in the future with the Think Tank division, around the time I come back from training." He said seeing the two Admiral's relax as they realized what he was saying before their faces broke out into small barely noticeable smirks pointed towards Miyumi. 'I'm thinking about things too much.' He thought before turning back to Miyumi. "Yes, sir. You wouldn't really need to set a meeting time but I will make sure they are aware of your impending arrival and will be ready for any questions you have at any moment, it should keep them ready for at the longest a month." Miyumi said making him nod in response and smile in amusement at the still put off expression as the communication cut off.

"Any reason why you want to speak with them?" Admiral Pushkov asked her familiar cold tone having a slight hint of curiosity. "I want to know just why the hell they are putting new tech in my ship without me knowing and just what the hell they are working on, research is generally unreleased from the think tank unless it's completed." He said getting a low quiet laugh from the two. 'I thought they were the coldest and most professional Admiral's we had, why are they laughing now?' He wondered silently before brushing it off and simply thanking that fact that he wasn't being treated with cold indifference. He leaned back letting the silence stand and tried relaxing a bit since everything seemed to shift from annoying to not and back again. "So what is the next system we are jumping into?" He asked seeing Admiral Blake glance to her right.

"Siplim, after that is the Selnoc System." Admiral Blake explained making him nod slowly. "Interesting names." He said getting silence in return. "Right. Any particular reason we were assigned this route for the training?" He asked getting the two to glance at each other. "It's one of the route's we can take that will allow us to cross from one arm of the galaxy to another, its one of the only known hyperspace connections between both arms as well so its a well documented safe route." Admiral Blake explained making him nod slowly. "How close will this route bring us to any nations?" He asked getting a large lapse of silence. "You know that our old data is no longer trustworthy, for all we know any of the nations from before are gone and a whole host of new younger ones have been created, we are unsure if we will enter the borders of a nation along this route or meet anyone." Admiral Pushkov explained making him frown.

"So what you are saying is, we are jumping in feet first with no information." He said getting a small cough from the two. "I suppose that would be an accurate conclusion." Admiral Blake said making him sigh and nod before a smile slowly broke out on his face. "Heh, feels a lot like the choices I used to make back before you all found me." He said seeing the slightly amused looks on both their faces. "Considering what we read in the file that was made of you, I would assume so." Admiral Pushkov said slowly. "Sir, we are coming out of jump now." The Navigation's officer states right as the swirling vortex faded away to show a system that had two planets inside the green zone and a few gas giants. "Sir. IFF and transponder location readouts have been updated, they should be showing up on your display now." The Communications officer said aloud. 'Why is it that they all start talking now?' He wondered with slight frustration.

 **Unknown POV**

The sound of a sigh broke out among the comfortable sized office. The person inside was trying to relax as they looked over the documents inside their computer. The sound of running against the floor outside the room caught their attention. "Milady!" The person outside the door called before the door burst open. "Tontor is it necessary to slam open my door?" The woman asked slowly getting the tall man to swallow for a moment. "Milady Miria, sensor data from our stellar probes near the border of FFE-223 shows a massive military fleet has left their territory, it is currently on a route taking them near our colonial borders." Tontor said making a silence fall over the room as the two guards near the door stiffened. "Do we have any information that they are specifically coming here, do we know if they are planning a surprise attack?" Miria asked slowly getting the man to step back for a moment. The narrowed eyed glare did well to curb the man's skittishness from the information.

"No, we do not know for certain if they are coming to attack or even if they will adjust their course towards another location." Tontor said quickly. The silence that fell over the room was tense and Miria glanced to her left seeing a man in full military uniform enter through the side door. "What are the military options we have available?" Miria asked getting a small sigh from the man. "Miria, you know as well based off the data packet we have received even with all available ships we wouldn't do much damage, perhaps we could cut out a sixth of their fleet, if we were lucky, but most likely we would end up losing all of our fleets, and end up defenseless." The man said slowly bringing up the roster of their available fleet. "Cortex you know we can't simply do nothing, panic will end up spreading, the sensor station that gathered this data was a civilian one, not a military sensor." Miria said getting a small sigh. "Yes but all we can hope to do for now is strengthen the border, explain to the civilian masses through the channels that we are taking this information seriously and will be doing all we can to verify the intentions of the incoming fleet." Cortex said getting nods from the two.

"Why would they move now, I know they have been exceptionally more active recently but why this move, it's far beyond what we have speculated they would do." Miria asked getting the two to look towards each other. "You know the scientists and military intelligence are never completely accurate especially with an empire we have no knowledge about and that has existed far longer than we have been in space." Cortex explained making her sigh. "When I woke up this morning this was not in the least what I was expecting." Miria said getting two slow laughs from the two. The light filtering in from the window nearby glinted off the ornaments covering the two short protruding horns from the top of Miria's head the slightly shaggy short red hair did well to cover where the horns connected to her head. The slight rough connection with the wood floor gave away the half flesh half wooden limbs.

Their race was a strange one, being humanoid in structure but far from human, half their DNA was clearly similar to that found in plant life, mostly tree's the other half was an amalgamation between slightly human and perhaps goat considering the horns. The mixture of DNA did well to help them in battle being able to somewhat control the plant like DNA to strengthen limbs and in dire cases create a shield of plant material out of their bodies to defend themselves and the humanoid structure allowed them to adapt to most other humanoid kingdom's technology. It was a lucky draw that they evolved this way, with a little genetic DNA splicing allowed them to change them from over eighty percent plant-based DNA to more humanoid DNA they had gathered from several other races during battles. This change made diplomatic connections with other nations easier.

Aside from internal control, they had some minor control over some plant's that they connected to through allowing the plants to absorb a small portion of blood. most of those plants were laid around the main cities allowing any possible invading forces that come in from outside the city to be slowed down or even killed before entering the city itself. Most of the control was based on some mind control. The soft sigh that broke out was loud enough to break the silence in the room, while thoughts on their species could get interesting and introspective, it wasn't the best idea to be doing them in the middle of a possible national emergency. "Right well it's mostly out of our hands, lets just do what we can and wait. Maybe a diplomatic approach will be possible." Miria said getting a small nod as Tontor tilted his head listening in on a com piece.

"There's been an update, long-range scanners have picked up the Delegation from Kindolia. They will be crossing paths with the incoming fleet far before the fleet reaches us, while they have a meeting with one of the nearby kingdom's, I don't believe they know of the fleet." Tontor explained getting a small frown Miria. "Should we inform them?" Tontor asked getting a small sigh. "Where do sensor's put them?" Miria asked after a moment of thinking. "They seem to have just initiated a jump to the system where they will run across the fleet." Tontor said getting a sigh. "We can't do anything now, even if we could establish conversation in the middle of hyperspace, it wouldn't help them. Sending a small group of ships wouldn't help either, it would only cause aggravation to be turned on us more if they are aggravated at all." Miria said getting two simultaneous sighs. "I suppose so, let's hope for the best." Tontor said. "Plan for the worst." Cortex finished before leaving them. "Nothing is ever easy." Miria said to the empty room once both were gone.

 **Kondolia Delegation POV**

The small three ship delegation held a tight formation in Hyperspace, it would take a small bit of time to reach the nearby system. It was part of the reason the food supplies on board each ship was as large as it was. Metarra was relaxing in one of the lounge chairs made for the diplomatic cruiser, the two following ships being defense destroyers. Centila was humming softly to herself as she played a game. "Once this little meeting is over with we will finally be able to get back home, on our little corner of the galaxy and relax, hopefully for a much longer time than the last time." Metarra said getting a small laugh in return. "You know as well as I that Stilla won't allow us to take to long off work." Centila said the words causing a physical show of irritation to appear on Metarra's face. "Yes maybe so but it doesnt hurt to hope now does it?" Metarra asked getting a small nod.

"How is the food coming along?" Metarra asked loudly getting a guard near the door to bow slightly. "The chef is almost done with the food, it will be out shortly, milady." The guard said getting her to sigh softly and nod. "Calm down sister, the food will be done when it is done." Centila said making the woman groan softly. "Maybe so but hunger doesnt just disappear with the thought that food will be done soon, it disappears when it has been eaten." Metarra said spinning the chair around in a slow circle. "You could always rest in the suite if you wanted to wait out the time." Centila suggested getting a raised eyebrow. "It's just a suggestion." Centila mumbled softly. "We are a bit close to the Faun Kingdom aren't we?" Metarra asked getting a short nod from one of the guards. "The bridge crew said that all it would take is a short detour to be within their borders and in nearby orbit of their newest colony planet." The second guard said slowly.

"What is our relationship with them?" Centila asked getting a short sigh. "It isn't anything really, they have minimal contact with us, and we haven't ever really considered sending a diplomatic team." Metarra explained getting a sound of confusion. "Why not, they have a decent level of technology and their terraformation plans for several smaller planets in their borders is ambitious and worth getting good communication with them about." Centila explained letting her question hang for a moment. "Mostly because they have been mostly isolationist in nature, at least from what we understand they aren't totally xenophobic like several other nations we know well." Metarra said getting a nod in return. "At least we aren't that way, I can't see us having gotten as far as we have if we acted the same way." Centila said getting a short laugh in return. "I suppose that's true, but it could be better as well, especially with some of our neighbors closing their borders, getting around has become much harder." Metarra said.

"Did we anger them that much?" Centila asked getting a sigh in frustration. "It was more because of our actions on the farther reaches of the arm, advancing a race into the stars and creating a new empire wasn't looked well upon, especially since they are more militaristic in nature now. It shined a negative light on us and our choices. Of course, the swiping up of several easily livable planets from other nations may have a little more to do with it." Metarra explained. "Most of the galaxy is still empty though, especially entire systems." Centila said. "That is true but you have to remember the reason why that it has to do with the fact that most of those systems don't have planets that are naturally livable and require a massive amount of resources to terraform to a liveable standard." Metarra explained getting a small sigh and slow nod in response.

"That and most don't have a military or civilian advantage to owning or putting in the amount of resources necessary, finding a large enough planet worth the effort is difficult to do." The first guard explained catching both of their attention. "I suppose that's one reason among many." Metarra said as the subtle shift from the ship showed they had just exited Hyperspace. "We are in the system now?" Centila asked excited to look out at a system she hasn't yet seen. "Yes, your dinner is ready as well and will be available in the port dining room, you should have a good view of the system itself as we move for the next vector point." The first guard said opening the door for them both. "Finally let's hope we get some time to relax in this system." Metarra said getting the two guards to look at each other. "That may be possible, the bridge crew is considering stopping in the system to rest and continue the movement tomorrow." The commander said getting a bright smile from Centila.

"I am glad." Centila said as she caught sight of the system itself looking over the blue star and several planets orbiting it. The sighe of one of the defense destroyer's crossed outside the port and his the system from view for a moment. The food had smelled amazing to both and the taste was equal to its smell. "It is an interesting sight, not many systems nearby have this type of star." Metarra said glancing out the window. An alarm rang out a few moments after her comment and made the two glance around in surprise. "Miladies, long-range sensor's have picked up an energy build up near the edge of the system, we arent sure what to expect but we should begin emergency maneuvers as soon as the power plant has finished its warm up." The commander said entering the room quickly his body tense. "What should we do?" Centila asked worry bleeding into her tone. "Move to the safe room I will advise you went to come out." The commander said getting the two to move quickly.

 **Harry's POV**

The sight of the newest system they were visiting slowly forming in front of him made him relax slightly. The quick return of the fleet's position in the System maping made him relax further. "Sir, I'm detecting three power plants in the system, they look to be small, possibly three ships." The Sensor Officer called out making him sit up straighter. "Do a wide spectrum sweep of the system, I want the possible ship classes these three are. I want the fleet to stop all forward movement, we are switching to DEFCON 3, I want all ships ready for any action taken by the unidentified ships." He said as the bridge broke out into a flurry of movement and commands. The lighting inside the bridge dimmed and switched orange as the alert rang out through the ship. "What are the ships doing?" He asked getting silence for a moment. "It looks like the ships are powering up, their weapon systems haven't spooled up yet but their engines are warming it's entirely possible they are looking to run." The Sensor Officer said getting a clearing of the throat from one of the displays.

"Sir, it's also possible they will be making a beeline for us here, and due to their position they would be fairly unopposed on their route to your ship, as you can see the are situated below you, and while they are a far distance in front of our fleet. They could easily make the distance before one of the large ships could block their path, they also have the advantage of being mostly pointed in our direction." Admiral Blake explained making him frown and nod he looked over at the communication's officer. "Send out a hail on all frequencies." He said making all action stop in the bridge. "Sir?" Admiral Pushkov asked making him sigh lightly. "We don't know who it is, this is a first contact scenario, as such we need to treat it as such, and communication is necessary to make sure no unnecessary actions are taken." He explained getting two hesitant nods.

He waited for a moment in the tense silence before a large monitor flashed to life. "Sir, they've answered our request for a hail." The Communication's Officer said as the screen flashed for a moment before showing a scene of three people, two in armor and one with a strange uniform. He blinked in surprise since they looked human until he saw the slightly translucent wings on their backs and interesting eyelids. 'Huh who knew other species could look slightly human.' He thought before frowning slightly as it seemed to be a military ship. "To whom are we speaking?" He asked slowly getting the middle man in the uniform to frown slightly. "Commander Nitork of the KRN's diplomatic oversight fleet." The man said making him nod slowly. "Who exactly are you?" Nitork asked a little roughly making him look at the man bemused.

"Supreme Commander Harrison James Potter, Ruler of the United Nations Space Command." He said simply seeing the dead silence fall over the other ship and smirked internally as he could see the flash of panic in the eyes of the commander. He glanced at both Admiral Blake and Pushkov to see the first was biting the inside of her cheek and the other was looking away slightly. 'You know I never really understood why they went with UNSC, I should probably ask sometime soon, but I swear if it's because of a Video Game, I'm gonna lose it.' He thought to himself as the three on the other side whispered to each other before one left quickly. 'Right, this has to be one of the strangest first contacts on record.' He thought as Nitork cleared his throat. "I apologize for the wait, we had to discuss what to do with this information, I am not high enough in rank to begin negotiations, therefore we have sent a guard to retrieve our Diplomats that are onboard." Nitork said making him nod slowly.

"Wait-" He started only to get cut off. "We will call back as soon as they are ready to discuss negotiations." Nitork said before the contact cut off. "What?" He asked getting two quiet laughs. "Looks like they think you are going to ask for their surrender and probably going to use them as a hostage negotiation against their empire. "Why, why this situation?" He asked sighing loudly as he rubbed his forehead in slight frustration. "Well, you are the leader of our people, it should be expected that you will act as the voice in contact with another nation." Admiral Pushkov explained making him sigh and lean back in his chair as his mind wandered. "Still this wasn't exactly what I was expecting when I was told about First Contact and the possibility of me acting as the voice!" He said in exasperation seeing the two sympathetic glances. "That's not helping." He said simply as he looked back at the blank screen.

 **Centila's POV**

She nervously nudged a small electronic display on the table nearby making it switch to another page on the book it was displaying. "Do you believe everything is ok?" She asked getting a sideways look from Metarra. "I doubt that but we will see." Metarra said making her tense slightly. She tried to do a little bit of reading, anything to take her mind off the situation, whatever that may be, but it wasn't working too well. "There was silence for a few moments before a small knock on the door sounded out. "Miladies, the Commander has asked that you join him on the bridge." A guard said making her stand up slowly while Metarra opened the door and stepped out of the room calmly.

"What does he need to tell us? What is going on?" Metarra asked seriously as she followed her sister nervously. "That will be explained in a short moment Milady." The guard said before opening the door to the bridge. "Commander, what is going on?" Metarra asked quickly not even giving the man a moment to prepare. "A large fleet under the command of Supreme Commander Harrison James Potter, the current leader of the United Nations Space Command appeared at the edge of the System, right where the energy anomaly was spotted." Nitork said making Metarra frown in confusion. "And, I didnt think a few ships would require us here." Metarra said simply only to get a choking sound from the bridge crew and a light cough from Nitork. "Milady, it isn't just a few ships, the fleet is well over seventy-eight ships." Nitork making Metarra cough up the small glass of water she took to drink.

"What? That's a fleet that could completely eradicate most any empire's forces without any real contest!" Metarra said making Nitork nod slowly. "Why did you call us here then?" She asked getting a bout of silence for a short moment. "We have no real choice but to surrender, the charge up of the power systems are taking far to long for us to escape, we need you to negotiate the surrender of our ships and men and hopefully get fair treatment." Nitork said getting Metarra to frown. She shifted nervously at the request unsure if she could do so. "I see, then let's get this over with." Metarra said with a short sigh. The screen came to life as their request was sent. "What if they should deny the request?" She asked getting a tense silence to fall over everyone. "We hope for the best I suppose." Metarra said slowly nervously looking at the screen.

 **Harry's POV**

He rubbed his forehead slightly as he thought over the obvious misunderstanding. 'And of course, I am the person that has to deal with this.' He thought to himself trying to relax as much as possible before the probable slugfest that was negotiations. "Sir, we have a request for communication from cruiser class ship." The Communications Officer stated making him nod slowly. He stared at the screen as it flashed to life and two young women were on screen with the Commander just behind them. He stared for a moment and blinked in surprise. The women were fairly beautiful and seemed to blink in shock at him as well. "Hello, My name is Diplomatic Counselor Metarra and this is Diplomatic Counselor Centila, the situation has been explained to us and we offer our full surrender all we ask is that you do not treat the crew or the ship badly, other than that you may do with us what you wish." Metarra explained making the entire bridge crew look at him.

He stared in silence trying to ignore the stares of interest directed at him. "I am certain we can entertain you enough to ensure their survival and good treatment." Metarra said making his eyes widen at the implication even though he noticed the disdain she had when using the word entertain. He glanced at the two Admirals and noticed the slight twitching of their eyebrows while their mouths were twitching as well. He opened his mouth to respond before shutting it with a click as he could possibly see a way out of this mess. He rubbed at his forehead desperately wishing the pain in his head would fade away. He felt relief quickly and sighed before staring at the ceiling for a moment. "Yes. I understand what you are saying but I feel that will be unnecessary." He said getting silence for a brief moment before Metarra exploded in desperation.

"Please, I ask that you accept." Metarra said making him give a strangled out scream and stare her down seeing her words die in her mouth. "Sir. Please, we would like to resolve this in such a way that all those aboard these ships get to return to their families, our Sister is currently the ruler of our Empire she can easily offer some form of payment for our return." Centila said softly making him mentally weep at how this was all going down. "A small shuttle craft will be dispatched with Centila, our Commander, and Myself. Please allow us to board." Metarra said just before the connection cut. He stared at the screen and let his head drop in his hands. "We may have started a war just by jumping into a system and a small misunderstanding." He said slowly taking his hat off and rubbing his head. "Well look at it this way, you can always explain once they are on board." Admiral Blake said making him sigh softly.

"Yeah, I guess. Send a general communication to all ships, do not fire on the shuttlecraft launched by the Cruiser." He said getting a nod in response and leaned back in the chair as he saw a small object leave the cruiser and move towards his ship. "What bay are they being guided into?" He asked as he noticed the two fighters leave the ships hanger system and turn to guide the shuttle to them. "Bay 3-45." The Traffic Control Officer said making him relax and turn to the two Guards and nodded. He watched the two open the door and lead him to the Elevator. He waited as it slowly lowered to the appropriate floor leading to the third region. He found himself lead to a waiting group of vehicles and got in the passenger seat for one before seeing the group pull off onto the road and move for one of the larger groupings of landing bays.

He got out quickly as he saw a small grouping of guards waiting near the blast door protected airlock into the bay. He let them group up around him before he walked into the bay proper staring at the shielding around the open entrance. He could see the two fighters pull back to follow the shuttle in from behind as it crossed through the shield and hovered over the ground slightly. He heard the dull thud of the landing gear making contact with the metal grating around the solid metal flooring that made up the pad. The small hiss as the drawbridge door lowered caught the attention of several maintenance crew workers. He waited while ignoring the sounds of work that echoed through the bay as the three people inside slowly moved down the walkway and onto the bay floor. He stepped out from behind the guards and up towards the small group of three.

"Supreme Commander Harrison James Potter, welcome aboard my ship." He said slowly offering his hand seeing the two girls look at it for a moment before Metarra slowly offered her hand. He shook it for a moment before letting go. "As was explained we surrender ourselves to you." Metarra said while Centila blushed brightly. He sighed softly and nodded before turning to the side. "Perhaps it would be best if we talked about this in a more comfortable location." He said seeing both women blush for a moment. "I suppose comfort would be appreciated." Centila said softly making him stare at the two for a moment. 'I can't help but feel like they are taking what I am saying way out of context.' He thought before having one of the guards lead them to a closed off secure meeting room used for visiting officials and military members to speak with him before departing.

He offered a seat for the both of them and waved to any of the open ones for their commander friend. He took the seat at the head of the table and pulled his hat from his head. He ran a hand over his fairly short hair before setting the cap down on the table in front of him. "Let's get down to business." He said as he nodded to the two guards who stepped outside the room and the locking indicator on the doors flashed red. "I am surprised you would be so trusting to allow us in here with you alone." Metarra said before narrowing her eyes. "Although, while I was expecting living quarters of some sort, should you get to that point I ask you only use me. I would prefer my sister gets away with her innocence intact." Metarra said just as he opened his mouth to say something. He closed it with a click as he looked over the two and sighed.

His sigh carried over the entire room while he slumped in his seat somewhat. "You know, we got off on the wrong foot." He said seeing the confusion on both Metarra's and Centila's face. "Before I explain can I have your name?" he asked turning to their commander friend. "Nitork." The man said simply his eyes hard. "Right, This is all a misunderstanding, I didn't contact you to demand your surrender, in fact for my people this is a First Contact scenario, I didn't even know you would be in this system." He said seeing their faces drop into shock. "We are currently on a classified mission that happened to take us into the same system you were seemingly stopped in for the night." He explained seeing both the women's faces light up red. He could see the slight anger in their eyes and backtracked quickly.

"Mind you, I appreciate that if I had been asking for a surrender that it wouldn't lead to conflict and the unneeded death's of yourselves and your crew and I do find you both to be incredibly beautiful, however, I don't feel like you need to worry about what will happen." He said seeing both calm down for a moment before blushing at his words. "I am glad to have you aboard though, as this is a First Contact scenario I need to formally apologize for scaring you all and would like to ask if I could speak with you or your leader at another time." He said seeing the surprised look on their faces and slow nods. "I don't see that as much of a problem. Our leader is normally fairly busy so she may ask us to venture to your capital or a meeting point to speak in greater detail. However, at the moment we can speak now." Metarra explained getting a little hopeful at the end.

"I would love nothing more than to continue talking but I doubt my Admiral's will appreciate our mission being delayed much longer." He said before the door opened quickly showing both Admirals. "I don't think it will be much of a problem, sir. After all, this is a fairly momentous occasion and is considered a higher priority over our current mission." Admiral Blake said making him relax into his chair. "Ah, that is good news to hear. Then if you are still willing shall we begin?" He asked as both Admirals took seats on either side of him closest to him and for some reason slide their chairs closer. He saw Metarra and Centila watch both of them and the slight narrowing of the eyes at the action but for the life of him couldn't figure out what was going on between the four of them, or why the tension seemed to skyrocket the moment both of them sat down. 'Well, this ought to be an interesting meeting.' He thought leaning forwards to begin and hopefully cut the tension. Needless to say he failed at that.

The talks didn't break down, luckily for him they actually went really well, but the tension was constantly there no matter what he did. "It is nice to know that even though we would have been giving ourselves up to you, that you wouldn't have done anything unspeakable." Centila said quietly making him laugh slightly to himself. "You don't really need to concern yourself with that, I'm not exactly one to tolerate that type of thing let alone actually participate in it myself." He said getting two smiles in return. "If you want to I am certain you can return to your ship." He said getting the two to glance at each other. "No. We would like to spend the night here if possible, this is the largest ship we have ever seen before and it's from an empire no one in the galaxy really knows anything about, or if they do they aren't saying anything." Metarra explained a little bit of excitement in her voice.

"Very well." He said getting both Admiral's to stare at him and he sighed. "However for any movements outside of your room's I will request a guard be with you, and I need you to understand if they say there is anywhere you cannot go, you must listen I cannot allow military secrets to get out or for you to go somewhere that isn't safe, an international incident is the last thing we need." He said getting the two to smile and nod happily. "Will we be able to meet with you the following day for some time before we need to head back to our ship?" Centila asked making him nod slowly. "I am certain I can meet with you for a short time if you feel it is necessary." He said as a group of guards came in and escorted the three out and towards the living questers used by visiting officials and officers. "Let me explain." He said as he could see both women open their mouths to speak.

"By allowing them this I not only get on the good side of two ambassadors from this new nation. I also make sure they are only subjected to what we want them to see." He said seeing both close their mouths and mull it over. "I suppose this is an appropriate move to make, it does limit what information or knowledge they obtain to what we deem acceptable and it paints us in a much better light to whoever is their leader." Admiral Blake said relaxing somewhat. "I should hope that it won't go wrong though that would leave an undesirable side effect for us." Admiral Pushkov commented coldly. "I wouldn't think anything wrong would happen, but let's not tempt it. Take care on your way back to your own ships." He said watching as they both stood and saluted making him snap one back before leaving the room. He sighed and relaxed into his chair. 'Well, there is one stressful situation over with, onto the next one.' He thought sarcastically.

* * *

 **A/N: Whelp. I hit 10k words in one chapter, and I am very happy with how it turned out, it was pretty much what I wanted. Mind you the beginning of the chapter doesnt seem like anything special that's because I was trying to show how not everything in his life is suppoer exciting or awesome he still has to deal with the day to day bullshit. I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next following one might be a bit longer to produce and release for you since I am going to keep on attempting to make large chapters like this.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Military Intelligence**

 **Harry's POV**

He smiled and waved slightly as the three slowly boarded their Shuttle the door slowly shutting behind them. He breathed a small sigh of relief and while normally he would be feeling relaxed after a good meeting between the representatives of two nations, or in this case the leader of one and the representative of another, he couldn't help but feel tense by the two women standing next to him. He knew they weren't too happy with the situation, or maybe it was more likely that he didn't wait to have them both sit in on the meeting, but either way, they seemed to be tense and had an easily identifiable cold look on their faces. His tension waved for a moment as the absent thought that they always had some type of cold look came to his mind only to have it come back like a raging inferno as they both turned their gazes on him. He mentally sighed at the looks and turned to head back to the cars and then the elevator to his bridge.

The sounds of the hanger bay doors closing echoing off the walls behind him as the two followed closely and quickly. Of course, even attempting to remain unnoticed was most likely impossible by his presence alone, but even the fleeting thought of a possibility of it being true was tossed out the window with the both of them follow him in silence. The sound of a car door shutting behind the three of them as they entered one of the few closed vehicles that they could somewhat safely talk in. "Alright, let's hear it." He said getting the two to glance towards each other before leaning forwards and lacing their hands together. "While your handling of the situation was very well done, it would have been preferable to wait until a certified First Contact Ambassador could be retrieved to establish a baseline between our nations." Admiral Blake said making him lean back and rest his head on the headrest behind him letting him face the ceiling.

"The situation wasn't allowing that type of move, after all, they could have used that time to report back and explain that a possibly hostile force was holding three of their representatives hostage." He explained getting two slow nods. "That is why your handling of the situation is well done, it still wasn't something we all preferred you getting into until you were trained to deal with the possible holes and traps laid out by the representative members of another species. It's possible to create a Political and Diplomatic nightmare going into talks unprepared." Admiral Blake explained. "We can consider ourselves lucky this time, however, they seemed much to unprepared to try anything." Admiral Pushkov said making him glance over at her. "Yeah, that much became clear the moment they spoke and then sat down in the meeting." He said thinking back on the moment in time before shrugging it off quickly.

"What will be happening to the mission, with people using an area so close to our borders as a transportation route wouldn't it be too dangerous or risky to move along our planned route?" He asked getting the two to glance towards each other in surprise. "The orders will stand until we can be informed otherwise, I'll update Military Intelligence and Homeworld Security about the new information and allow the Strategic Board back home to make a call, at the moment our current route doesn't take more than a few systems and we will be back in home space, it's little risk now that we know what to expect." Admiral Blake explained making him nod slowly. "I suppose we can't just dumb it halfway through, Explain to them that they will need to brief their selected ambassador all the information we have received to be expecting a call from the nation in question." He said getting the two to nod.

"I'm surprised you two got over on the ship so quickly." He said offhandedly getting the two to glance away from him. "Ordering an emergency transport wasn't difficult to do, we needed to expedite our arrival to ensure nothing negative came out of the meeting, we were pleasantly surprised to see everything so well in hand, aside from the fairly friendly air that was about the meeting." Admiral Pushkov explained making him blink slowly. "Isn't a friendly air better for us to foster good relations?" He asked getting a small snort. "Not in the way we are thinking, but yes ultimately it is a better alternative to having an argument right off the back or a hostile air." Admiral Blake explained making him nod slowly not sure where they were going with the first part and just letting the moment slide by. "What should I expect out of the rest of this training scenario?" He asked getting them two both sigh softly in relief. "The best bet would be to instruct you on fleet commands space battles, the difficulty will be breaking you of the habit that forms with planet-based combat." Admiral Blake explained making him frown softly.

"Habit?" He asked thinking back slightly. "In space combat, there is no correct direction or static plane everyone rests on, different elevations forwards directions and even some gravitational effects come into play. You've no doubt experienced it in the encounter with the pirate vessel on board your training ship, but that was a fairly short encounter not really forcing you to see all the variables and in fleet-based movements, it's much more dangerous and dire." Admiral Pushkov explained slowly talking for what felt like the most he had ever heard from her. "Right, why is it more dangerous?" He asked getting a small smile from Admiral Blake. "Weapon fire cones, and weapon directional facing." Admiral Blake said making him stare at the woman blankly. "Every weapon has a fire cone, static weapons that cant adjust firing direction by swiveling, such as missle pods and torpedo tubes, have what is called a fire cone and that cone is a cordoned off danger zone." Admiral Blake explained.

"This danger zone is an area where any passing ship can be struck by friendly fire from whatever weapons systems on board may be in action, another concern is crossing fields of fire. Having an enemy vessel between two of our ships can be exceptional dangerous since they don't need to worry about attacking an allied ship when firing on two separate ones of ours, whereas our ships need to be aware of what's beyond that enemy vessel and take it into account when assigning weapons systems to the destruction of the enemy vessel, the last thing we want is friendly fire taking out our own ships." Admiral Blake explained making him rub his head slightly as he could feel a headache forming. "So it's like a situation with a squad flanking on the ground, if the enemy is between the two squads they run the risk of shooting and killing each other." He said getting a small nod from the two.

"Including the possible angle of our ship in correlation to theirs the elevation in space and gravity having an effect on certain weapons... Space battles were already complicated with this in mind, but fleet space battles sound like hell altogether." He said getting small smiles from the two in amusement. "It will become easier with time, and we have plenty of it allocated to your training, therefore, you will become well versed in its uses, but a small thing to keep in mind, not every situation is taught and training only goes so far, you need to be quick thinking and prepared to take risks as well as accept losses." Admiral Blake said seriously making him frown softly and nod to the woman seeing her relax slightly. "Well, you have a ship and core fleet division to run, enjoy your time we will be in contact once we have boarded our own vessels." Admiral Pushkov said letting him step out of the car.

He watched the car pull away and shrugged before following his guards as they escorted him towards the elevators and from there the bridge itself. He sighed softly and leaned back into the chair glancing over all the stations as the ship slowly drifted through space. He felt the familiar flash of heat and information through the Neural link in his neck as he plugged the cord back in. He spent his free time overlooking the multitude of weapons systems on the ship. The number of weapons on the ship itself would make many believe almost the entire surface of the ship was covered in weapons, and while they weren't right in that assumption it wasn't like there were barely any on the ship. It had many weapons that were only shown when activated coming out of special ports and each had their own range of firepower. The weapon that had the most power and you could probably find groupings of three around certain sections on each angle of the ship were of a turret class weapon.

A miniature MAC cannon, while Railguns could be considered in the same class they were fundamentally different because of the coil spread and the makeup of the rounds themselves. Depleted Uranium and pure tungsten being used as Mack rounds and Carbon steel for the Railguns. The second weapon system to show up are missle pod systems with automatic selective missle loading, each one could load a certain category of missiles from their storage bays, anywhere from explosive, armor penetrating, anti-shielding, electromagnetic, and finally nanite warheads. It was the versatility that made certain that weapons could be quickly loaded with weapons to counteract whatever was impeding them. Another system was Laser and Plasma weapons, they were few and far in between, the ship not being specialized in that category since it was primarily a ballistic and carrier-based build and loadout but it had a few on the case it needed them.

He slowly shifted through all the systems running a quick diagnostic and coming up in the clear. He wandered over the sensor systems and halted on the programming and data. "Quick question, I understand the sensor systems can easily tell the location of military and civilian assets both foreign and domestic in this system and a system within applicable range, but what about its ability to detect things on the surface of a world." He asked aloud seeing the sensor station officers stop moving and look back. "We can get somewhat reliable information depending on the planets weather patterns, for worlds with ionic storms in the atmosphere it's exceptionally difficult to penetrate them, its similar to entering a nebula, the ambient energy in the system scrambles readings and lowers our sensor data." The officer said explaining slowly.

"What about our ability to see further down that the surface?" He asked getting pursed lips. "You mean like subsurface imaging and scanning?" the sensor officer asked slowly. "Yes, do our sensors have the ability to breach the surface and outline both underground unnatural and natural systems?" He asked getting a slow sigh. "Yes and no, We can only breach about a mile at most under the surface anything after that requires specialized equipment and most of that equipment requires it to be on the surface, however building a dedicated sensor satellite above the planet to use highly tuned sensors is also something you can do, it's more expensive and if you wished to use it on another world would require loading onto a larger ship for transport but it can be safer than actually landing on the planet surface with a specialized team and guard." The sensor officer explained making him nod slowly.

"Do we have the flight and scheduled system data for any of our research ships?" He asked seeing everyone pause. "Looking for anyone in particular?" An information officer asked cheekily. He stared in silence at the man and waited in that silence for the man to shift nervously. "No, I would like to know just how many ships are out and where all they are authorized to go to if we are opening ourselves up like today has shown, I'd like to know where they are so I can begin assigning them to scan systems outside our controlled space." He said slowly getting a slow nod. "I'll put in a request and have the dispatching division for our research teams compile a list of their known locations and adjacent systems outside or sphere of influence." The intelligence officer said moving his hands over the holographic display typing up a quick message.

"Incoming communications from Admiral Blake and Admiral Pushkov." The communications officer called as the familiar two displays flashed for a moment showing the live feed of both women. "We saw you are getting a little more involved in ship movements outside the fleet, we had planned to hold of instruction for that type of thing for a few months yet, you seem to be doing fine but when we come along that course we will help you with certain actions you aren't aware of yet." Admiral Blake said slowly making him shift in his seat. "Other than that we need to move onto the next system, once we are there we will be breaking up into two separated fleets and run a mock fleet battle." Admiral Pushkov interjected as the jump drives charged up. "A mock battle?" He asked getting a slightly amused smile. "Our intention is to have you run through a simulated battle against one of us, we hope you will see the number of things you will need to keep in mind when committing to greater fleet battles with this little simulation." Admiral Blake said making him nod slowly.

"How will this be broken up?" He asked getting a small smirk. "Admiral Pushkov will pull her fleet and watch from the sidelines, you will take yours and compete against my own, Admiral Pushkov will instruct you as we go through the simulated battle and assist in pointing out things you have either missed or will need to pay more attention to in the battle itself. We don't expect you to come out perfect but we do need to see what needs improvement above all else." Admiral Blake explained getting a short nod from the fairly silent woman. "What's the estimated transit time from here to there?" He asked tensing up slightly at the anticipation of a space battle." he said getting a small smirk from Admiral Blake. "We will be in jump for around five hours at the least, we will need a several hours cooldown time to allow the fleets sections to break up and form up at the designated area's in the system." Admiral Blake explained making him nod slowly.

"What will take place after the simulation?" He asked curious about the following steps. "Depending on certain categories we will be looking over, we will adjust the next steps accordingly, however, something that won't change will be our immediate movements back towards the Empire. Returning to controlled space is better for us, while our fleet size deters most people from attacking, we cannot assume most nations will end up taking the threat seriously, and while the likelihood of any of our ships being damaged enough is low, especially from a small fleet size, it is a risk better not taken." Admiral Pushkov explained slowly. He sighed and nodded in agreement, another lesson to have learned during this little jaunt. The hours passed by much faster than he could have ever expected and the sight outside his bridge he was now privy to didn't do anything to ease the nerves he had when they explained this little plan.

After all, a third of his fleet was now against him and another third was sitting on the sidelines to watch the battle. "Alright, sir, we will begin shortly is there anything you would like to ask Admiral Blake before the simulated battle begins?" Admiral Pushkov asked quietly. "Only one thing, how do we accurately tell when a weapon has struck the enemies ship and what is the level of 'Damage' that needs to be done for a ship to be taken out?" He asked getting a small smirk. "All turret based weapons have multiple targeting systems place on it, most of those are detectable by our ships, we can simulate the response of the weapon systems on our own ships. To simplify if a turret based weapon manages to lock onto a ship whatever that weapon is we take the damage it can do away from the total health the ship has." Admiral Blake explained slowly pulling up a small display for a Frigate class ship. "And how do you come up with the health numbers?" He asked.

"Each ship has a natural damage threshold, and depending on size and class will depend on a pre-allocated number representing the health of the ship, knock that number down to zero and the ship will shut down non-essential systems to ensure that they show up as destroyed. You start with a distinct advantage as far as health points for ships go, more of your ships are a larger class than my own leading to better shield numbers and hull armor numbers." Admiral Blake explained pulling up the system tactical data. "For the duration of this fight, our ships will be switching to mock battle IFF signatures wiping us from your tactical mapping, your sensor stations will supplement this data but there is a noticeable lag between where a ship is on sensors and where one is based on IFF signals." Admiral Blake explained making him nod slowly.

"Very well if you are ready we will begin in a few short moments." Admiral Blake said before the communication shut down. "So any suggestions?" He asked the silent bridge crew. "Sir, if I may." A voice asked making him turn to look. His eyes landed on the Sensor Officer and he slowly nodded to the man. "We might want to begin by ordering all ships to prepare long-range weapons systems first then follow up with short range." The Sensor Officer said making him blink in surprise. "No Medium Range?" He asked getting a slow shake of the head. "By the time the medium range weapons are ready they will already be within short range response, and while those weapons still work fine they aren't as agile as a short-range weapons system." The Sensor Officer explained making him sigh and lean back. "Send the orders, also order all ships to spread to a minimum safe distance from each other, we don't need weapons 'pinging' off each other." He said getting a short nod. He glanced over the tactical map and saw his ships slowly put distance between each other.

"Anything on sensors?" He asked his response being a klaxon ringing out showing multiple hostile contacts converging from several locations. "Shit, I forgot that it wouldn't be as simple as them coming from the front, report!" He commanded watching as everyone rushed around the room. "Three Halbard class escorting a Paris class coming from a thirty-degree angle above and to our port!" The Officer responded. "Another four Paris coming from a ninety-degree angle directly under us. Jesus, they move fast." A second officer reported glancing over at the tac map. He grimaced lightly as the red dots swarmed from multiple angles the silhouettes of the ships themselves barely noticeable against the blackness of space. "Scramble fighters, escort bomber's to perform a surprise assault hopefully we can ward them off with a fast assault response if only to reorganize." He said watching as the tactical map lit up with multiple smaller dots whipping around each ship for a moment like a tiny maelstrom.

The sudden lines of dots moving towards each enemy ship caused a noticeable reaction to the tactical map. One ship was particularly brave and entered maximum firing range for short-range completely circumventing the long-range weapons. He winced lightly as one of his larger Marathon classes winked out on the tactical map. the three enemy ship moving over its position. "Get me a bead on the command ship and pull up a firing solution for our main armament. I'm going to need two ships to break formation and make themselves an attractive target for several of these ships, we will be lining the area around them with long-range fire." He ordered seeing several weapons stations light up like a Christmas tree. "Sir, I've lost weapons controls for missle systems they are targeting the ship to our direct port and another that is near our stern on the starboard side." The weapons officer said making him blink.

He chuckled lightly at the realization of what was going on. "Electronic warfare huh, damn I forgot that was an option, begin countermeasures to the hack and have EW target all opposing ships to at minimum remove their shielding, simply shutting them down even for a short time should give a good advantage. What are the losses looking like?" He asked getting one of the tactical strategists to look over. "We've lost the Arctura and Medina but we count seven ships on the opposing side lost, one of which looks to be from friendly fire, their angle of attack was good for a blitz but our point defense systems are fairly strong." the strategist responded making him nod only to see the readout for his ship take a massive hit to shields. "What the hell is melting our shields?" He asked getting a small grimace. "Multiple Paris class ships using mac weapons on several angles, the shields are maxed out and straining from the heavy assault. That much ordinance fired at multiple locations are pushing power systems to the max." An officer replied making him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"We have a report from the Rostov, they've lost a third of their fighters to the enemy forces." An officer exclaimed. "The Stringent Response has lost eight percent of their own." Another officer reported making him wince slightly. "Send out recovery teams, use the fighter forces to escort them and call back all bombers the ships are out of effective range anyways." He ordered as his fleet slowly got picked apart. He blinked as the emergency light flashed on and the overheads shut down. "Well shit." He mumbled as the two screens flashed to life in front of him. "So what have you learned?" Admiral Blake asked making him frown slightly and lean back in the chair. "Not to forget things so soon after learning them." He commented sarcastically getting two frowns in return. "To remember that space isn't a flat plane, that an attack can come from any angle, that electronic warfare does exist and can be a detriment, and finally to not cluster everyone together." He said getting two slow nods.

"It is more than that but we can go over the finer details once we get back home, for the most part, your plan was a solid one for a starting point, to take advantage of your superior range and switch quickly to close quarters knowing their speed, but aside from what you have said another two things to keep in mind, your ship does not need to stay stagnant nor does any in your fleet, moving in any direction can increase the likelihood of a missed shot, and finally to allow the captains to work somewhat freely, they know what they can and cannot do as well as what their ship and crews can do, let them enact the plan you put in place in their own way, don't constrain them to specific instructions that don't allow them the freedom to move." Admiral Blake explained slowly before turning to the side for a moment. "We will hold off on another simulated battle, while you have shown a decent amount of promise the reactions to this battle are far from what will likely be going on in a real conflict so this will only go so far to prepare you." Admiral Blake sighed out looking over a small tablet with a frown.

"Looks like we've been asked to expedite our return, R and D are eager to have you home as they have a few things to demonstrate and such, as well as a forwarded request from MSOC for a meeting with you as well." Admiral Blake said before sighing as she set the tablet down. "Well that is fine I suppose." He said slowly getting two amused smiles. "Looking to get away so soon? Afraid you won't be able to keep up?" Admiral Blake asked getting his eyes to narrow for a moment before an amused smirk broke out. "Nah, you said you saw enough as it is after all, and you seem impressed enough for the moment." He said simply getting a roll of the eyes. "Well, we do have two options, one large jump direct to the system which is just achievable at this distance, or several smaller jumps." Admiral Pushkov said quietly cutting into their little squabble.

"What are the differences for each?" He asked getting a low sigh. "The longer route of more jumps leaves us with more time." Admiral Pushkov explained making him stare at the woman blankly. "As much as I want to return as soon as possible, I would like another free day before being hounded by egg heads and Special Operations." He said getting a slightly amused look from the two. "Well we will have a few jumps to go through and it will take up approximately thirty-three hours to actually enter the Sol System, and another two hours to sift through the traffic to get into atmo." Admiral Blake explained making him sit back and try to relax in the chair. "Least it won't be wasted time." He commented letting the chair lean back. "Sir, as a minor heads up, while the fleet is reorganizing we are going to be coming by in order to go everything in detail." Admiral Blake said making him sit up straight in response. "What time will you be on board?" He asked getting a small smile.

"Give us around an hours time, reorganization of this scale is fairly complex." Admiral Pushkov explained before her display winked out. "I suppose I might as well order some food for when they arrive." he said aloud with a small sigh before leaning back in the chair and thinking over what would be good to eat. "Sir, It would be best if we leave now, I've taken the liberty of having food be sent to the meeting room." A guard said quietly from his place next to him. He nodded and followed the man out, the trip towards the landing bay they were coming in on was much longer than the last time, having chosen one near the stern of the ship he found himself waiting as they moved along the roadways towards where he was expected to be. Much of the ship he hadn't seen so far made its presence known to him or at least much of what he hadn't seen on this level was shown to him.

It didn't take much longer than a few minutes for him to find himself sitting at the head of the table and looking down at the plate of food in front of him. He stiffened as a knock echoed from the closed door. "Enter." He said simply getting two guards to walk in first before both Admiral Blake and Admiral Pushkov walked in after. "Take a seat, Food was prepared for this little meeting as I am sure it is going to run into and most likely past dinner time considering the time is currently five in the afternoon." He said with some amusement. He watched both of them take their seats near his looking at the plates in front of them. "I apologize if it is something you can't eat, I do not know if you have any allergies or preferences." He said only to get two small smiles. "It's alright, for myself I do not have any preferences or allergies so anything will do, but if I remember correctly Admiral Pushkov prefers not to eat pork." Admiral Blake said turning to look at the woman getting a small nod.

"I will keep that in mind, I went with beef, so it shouldn't be anything you cannot eat although I will be sure to pass it along to the prep team that will be taking care of that since any other meetings we have I would rather be comfortable." He said shifting awkwardly in his seat. "We can begin the discussion after we finish eating if you wish, during that time we can answer any questions you might have." Admiral Blake said getting him to smile a bit and nod. He started in on his food getting a good bit of the way through the steak before a thought came to him. "I am wondering something. This is more of a personal question so you don't need to answer if you don't want to, but, why did you take Synthetic bodies?" He asked seeing the two stop mid-bite before Admiral Pushkov frowned slightly. "As far as I go, it was a preference, I had been interested in humanity, our original makers when I was first formed so the natural decision for me was to take a Synthetic body." Admiral Blake said before glancing over at Admiral Pushkov.

"My decision was mostly made for me, I did not lean either way but at the time we had lost most of our production facilities especially those that personalize the Android bodies, but our secret Synthetic facility was uncompromised, it was easy to create a Synthetic body or at least easier than running the risk with an Android one at the time." Admiral Pushkov said making him flinch lightly before rubbing at the back of his neck. "Would you wish to change bodies?" He asked getting total silence aside from a fork dropping. "Not that there is anything wrong with your current body! It's quite beautiful. Er, what I mean is, you look quite beautiful. Uh, god this is not helping." He said mumbling towards the end only to get a loud laugh from Admiral Blake. "Why is it you ask?" Admiral Pushkov asked a curious look in her eyes as she smiled lightly. "If you wanted to, I could always ask to have an Android body made for you, we could transfer you over." He said only to get an amused glance.

"Sorry sir, but transferring a mind from Synthetic to Android bodies is more difficult than that, there is an adjustment period, especially the loss of sensation, it runs the risk of damage to the mind, it's why we dedicate several months to adjusting those forced to go through that, if it was done Admiral Pushkov would be away from her duties for several months. It is less damaging to go the opposite way really, even if the initial transfer is more dangerous and difficult." Admiral Blake explained making him blink in surprise. "How so?" He asked getting a small purse of the lips. "The transfer can be dangerous due to the danger of the organic structures in the body failing from the sudden surge that the mind will give after transfer, generally it requires a lot of dedicated attention and careful planning to go that route." Admiral Blake explained making him lean back as his fork moved the food around on his plate for a minute.

"I see, I would be happy to put through the request should you ever want to do so." He said getting a smile from Admiral Pushkov. "It is appreciated but I am comfortable as I am." Admiral Pushkov said before returning to her food. "Besides if we are Androids we can really enjoy food." Admiral Blake said making him smile in amusement. "Right I forgot about that." He said getting an amused glance. "So What is it we need to discuss?" He asked getting the two to glance towards each other. "Your movements were fine, but we had a small discussion and determined that a long-term fighter and bomber training class could help you understand both space combat and the transition to traditional in atmosphere combat with a space vessel." Admiral Blake explained. "We understand you already have rough Fighter teaching but this would help you understand the finer details involved." Admiral Pushkov explained right after.

"Alright, how will this be done?" He asked getting the two to glance at each other before Admiral Blake put down a small projector letting the Holographic display light up in the middle of the table. "On board are thousands of simulation pods, used to allow pilots continuous training and some relaxation, we are going to have you in those pods for several months before starting you in the real deal along with several pilots, these pilots will no doubt be hand picked by your security detail, all precautionary I am sure." Admiral Blake explained making him sigh and lean back. "So this will be something I will doing even when back on Earth?" He asked getting a blink of surprise. "I had forgotten you have duties on the planet, We can have the Naval Air Division install a simulator inside the tower, it might be a little while until that is done since your security will be heavily involved." Admiral Blake said making him nod slowly.

"I want you to keep in mind though, that the ability to maneuver and adjust in a small ship like a fighter or bomber is very different from the movements of a large ship like a Frigate and such, the reason I say this is so you understand that in atmosphere combat and movements especially since you will be under a larger amount of gravitational force being so close to the planet will affect movement, and the speed at which your ship reacts to commands." Admiral Blake explained making him lean back a bit as he absorbed the exceptionally long sentence. "I see." He said before rubbing his eyes slightly from fatigue. "It's been a fairly trying day sir, with the results of your test and the constant movement and deep thinking I am not surprised in the least you are feeling tired." Admiral Pushkov said lightly making him sigh and nod.

"I have been up for almost sixteen hours, today at least, and while long-term sleep deprivation was touched upon the smallest bit during Army Basic, I don't believe they had larger tactical thinking and heavily complex movements and actions to be factored into the time you are awake." He said with a small roll of the eyes. "It's actually been proven with a small amount of trial and error that many who are tired through the day are more likely to fall asleep after finishing a meal and getting comfortable. I understand this room isn't that comfortable but it is my suggestion you return to your quarters and get some rest, it would do you well." Admiral Blake explained making him raise an eyebrow before moving to stand. He stretched a bit for a small moment as the two moved to stand quickly as well. "You don't need to get up on my part. If you want to return to your ships or even stay on this ship through the night you are free to do so." he said getting a lightly amused look from Admiral Blake.

"That's quite an offer sir, but I find myself surprised you are so willing to take us to bed." Admiral Blake said the restrained laughter in her tone. He coughed slightly as he almost tripped. "I can see speaking around you two will be just as interesting as every conversation I have with Miyumi and Kira." He commented getting a small snort of laughter from Admiral Blake as the normally cold and composed woman, who while warming up to him, laughed at the thought. "That wasn't exactly what I was saying." he said awkwardly staring at the woman who looked over him in amusement. "I know, however you looked like you could use a little amusement before heading off to sleep, I believe we will stay on the ship in the quest quarters, we will have several other things we will need to go over with you in the morning, and before resting ourselves there are certain Divisions on board we will need to visit to prepare for your training." Admiral Blake said making him nod quickly before leaving the two women alone.

He hoped his quick exit would save him from any other parting comments that would no doubt both take him by surprise and making him tense at the implications in the words alone. He had a sneaking suspicion that the implants weren't just there to distribute drugs in an emergency, he had a feeling it was also there to distribute artificial hormones to ensure the correct growth levels were upheld, as well as to supplement his bodies rather poor development due to other factors in the past. Although he couldn't know for sure, the extreme surge in emotions or rather him being prone to easy embarrassment, which was something he probably already had with his fairly sheltered upbringing, wasn't something he could just write off as normal. Normally to him at least, he could easily see it being assisted by the implants, although that was something he would need to be far more awake to figure out so he resigned himself to sleep and the faint hope that the next day would be easier.

It was with a small sigh, the small pounding in his head of an approaching headache, and a bright flash of red before darkness engulfed him that brokered the middle of the next day. "You know, when You had explained the Simulation pods to me, and their function I had the slight assumption that I wouldn't just be thrown in the deepest part of this and basically told to win." He said aloud getting a soft snort. "That is the point. Our placing you in the most difficult simulation was to show you the expectations and the result we are looking to have you get to, there may never really be a cap to your skills, and you can always be better, however, this is the uniformly regarded level of the exceptionally skilled pilot." Admiral Blake said making him rub his eyes as he raised the flight visor to the helmet on his head. He could feel the link from the helmet and took a small glance around the simulation pod.

From the way, everything was arranged it was almost a perfect recreation of the Nemesis Multirole Superiority Fighter's cockpit, multiple touch surfaces showing several key systems including weapons and their ammo count. As well as a perfect recreation of the size of its interior and the HUD glass that was covering every window on the cockpit, of course, the helmet itself could do that function but it was good to have backups. "She we run the beginning program?" Admiral Blake asked making him raise an eyebrow and nod slowly. "Yeah, what's the program's objectives?" He asked seeing a small list appear on the front blackened port. "As you can see its mostly to help you get used to the flight movements, you'll be starting in the atmosphere to get acquainted with both gravitational forces and the starting orientation that comes with a planet, knowing up and down and such." Admiral Blake explained making him sigh.

"After that, we will go over several aerial movements and then you will be instructed to head into space to start the training for you acclimation to an area where there is no unified up or down with which to go by." Admiral Blake explained before the screens flashed and he found himself looking at clouds before the ship suddenly nosedived. He grabbed the controls quickly and made a quick glance over the displays for the system and saw the thrusters weren't activated. He ran the startup and pushed the output to maximum pulling up several hundred feet before impacting in the mountain. "I know this is all fake, but I can't help but feel it isn't every time we start this and was it totally necessary to start the program without the thrusters activated?" He asked in mild annoyance getting a short burst of silence. "Yes, it is best for you to be aware of everything in the ship at all times, that was there to make sure you have fast reflexes and can take action quickly." Admiral Blake explained making him roll his eyes before relaxing slightly.

"First we will begin by several flight elevations. You are currently at three thousand feet above the ground, you should easily be able to take a good look at the landscape around you." Admiral Blake explained making him glance around and see a vast mountain range in front of him. "Yeah, I got a Mountain range below me." He said tilting the wing a bit to get a better look. "Alright we are going to have you focus on low flying, there are two sections to this low altitude flying, and 'skimming'." Admiral Blake explained making him blink. "Right, and the differences because they sound the same from a first impression." He said as he continued his path through the air. "The low altitude segment will be between the altitudes of one thousand and five hundred feet above the ground." Admiral Blake explained setting a small marker reminder at the top of his HUD.

"You will need to achieve that flight pattern for approximately five minutes, next will be a 'skimming' section, you will need to maintain an altitude between thirty and a hundred feet above the ground, while altitudes below that won't disqualify you or negatively affect the course it is suggested you don't try it due to the dangers it imposes." Admiral Blake explained. "Next will come to a split second reaction course through a large canyon in the mountains you see, you cannot leave the canyon as that will count as a failing score for that portion of the simulation." Admiral Blake continued before falling into silence. He angled the craft into a soft nose dive and only leveled it out at seven hundred feet. The ground was a hell of a lot closer now and while he was back in his element, flying in the air something he could do like a natural, being in control of an exceptionally responsive and fast machine to do it was far different from using a broom.

The time he was required to pass through the air went far faster than he thought, however, he was forced to dodge mountains since they weren't so small as to not pass his altitude. He dipped lower as a confirmation marker lit up at the top of his HUD. The Altitude meter showed his quick descent and he waited until he broke the threshold he was asked to and pulled up watching nervously as it continued to drop for a short time until it halted at little over forty feet above the ground. The sights around him blurred as he flew by at high speed. The only thing that wasn't blurred was anything in the distance far enough for him to see before it passed by. He jerked the stick in surprise as a small spire came close to taking out the left wing and his body reacted quickly weaving in and out of obstacles as he made the ship slowly follow the marker guiding him to the next segment of the training.

His completion of that segment was marked by immediately flying into a canyon and seeing the tall rough walls not too far on each side of him. "You know you never said what was to take place after this step." He said as he concentrated on the flight path he was making through the long winding canyon. "Your next step would be to ascend at a steady rate into orbit and once there create a stable orbit around the planet, one full rotation will be very quick and we won't need to spend long to find out if you succeeded in stabilizing your orbit." Admiral Blake explained as he spun quickly through a tight arch in the canyon. "Right because that is so easy." He said sarcastically as he dived lower to avoid an area in the canyon that closed in near the top. "With the displays inside the ship one will automatically switch from altitude and angle of approach display's to an orbital prediction display. Using that you can easily adjust your orbit to achieve a stable one." Admiral Blake explained making him blink.

He glanced over at the display before quickly looking back to continue the short test he was currently in. "Right, How far until the Canyon portion is completed?" He asked getting silence for a minute. "At your current pace, your exit should be right in front of you in little over a minute." Admiral Pushkov said quietly making him blink in surprise not expecting he was so close to finishing. The exit was blinding but something told him to pull up and he didn't quickly, he glanced back once his vision cleared and shifted in mild discomfort as at the exit was a spire jutting out towards the exit. "Well, that could have ended quickly." He said sarcastically before turning back to pay attention to his read out as he ascended at a steep angle and watched the numbers rise quickly. He blinked as the display shifted and he angled the craft forwards watching the arch slowly expand in length before he pushed the thrusters a bit harder.

He noticed the arch start expanded a bit more quickly than before and narrowed his eyes as it almost covered around the planet. He waited in patience and looked as the two ends met up although still a bit close to the planet. He turned off the thrusters and let the ship drift for a short bit before letting it cover a quarter of the total distance before turning the thrusters back on and watch the arch expand a bit near the closest end to the planet making him smile slightly as it cleared the furthest point of the atmosphere. He relaxed while the ship made a full rotation before his coms lit up. "Alright, it seems like you have an idea of orbital location and how to achieve a stable orbit." Admiral Blake said before sighing softly. "While that will be important when waiting for landing clearance I want you to also understand, in a ship-based fighting area it is useless. You won't be functioning in an orbital perspective the thruster power of each fighter is enough to allow free movement without worrying about gravitational forces too much." Admiral Blake explained making him nod slowly to the words.

"Next we will begin a small firing simulation, these will be static objects so you will not need to react as though they are actual enemies." Admiral Blake said before the marker showed the location of the first target He spun around almost completing a half rotation and found his weapons reticle line up on a literal target. He stared at the object for a moment before opening the closed visor and rubbing at his eyes in annoyance. "A literal target, when you said I had targets to fire on I assumed they were deactivated simulation ships or maybe a weapon floating in space that would be for a frigate to learn weak spots." He said getting a small snort. "First we need to address your accuracy from there we can move onto weak points but the target is very useful for determining the accuracy of a shot." Admiral Blake explained before he sighed a pushed the thrusters.

He armed the guns and held the trigger down for a short second watching as a burst of metallic rounds exited and streamed through space almost invisible to the naked eye, ignoring the IR marker for each round making them show up on his HUD. He blinked as they impacted against the target sending it spinning before he shot past it and the navigation system locked onto another target that was at a slight angle. He could swing around to hit it from a better angle but his approach was too quick to pull off for a better-angled pass so he aligned the reticle as best he could and fired again seeing the target spin in place in the zero-gravity environment. His last target was already spinning and he could see on the back of the target was an X marking it as the incorrect side to attack. He stared for a minute before shooting again almost wanting to just ram the thing for the ridiculous marker showing which side was to be shot.

"Very well done, the trainers will go over your results and send a detailed report, but from the tasks themselves you've passed the first simulation, which is the most basic." Admiral Blake said as everything shut down quickly making him sigh and climb out of the pod. "Do you have to ruin my sense of accomplishment." He said getting a small smile. "Have to keep you humble, you do have many more simulations before we even get to some of the good stuff." Admiral Blake explained making him sigh and roll his shoulders to relieve the stiff feeling they still held after the long fake flight. "Were the targets necessary?" He asked getting a small amused smile. "Not really but I couldn't help myself, seemed like a good enough way to get the point across. Also, most ships don't have bright colors aside from finding the bright lights of their thrusters, the cockpit lights, or the flash of their weapons firing, you won't have much to see in order to find them, that type of target is a good warm up to finding objects in space." Admiral Blake said leading him away. "Yeah still felt stupid though." He said with a small sigh following her as he continued another boring yet trying day.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah man so many days since the last update, this was a bit hard to do, I'm still trying to find the real way I want to do space battles, I know of a few works that did them really well and some that fell far short of the mark, yet I don't remember their names and I want to use good ones for inspiration, If anyone knows of any good ones, crossover or not send them my way I'd like to get an idea of how to do it justice, also keep in mind, this little thing of no fighting isnt going to last long, but you will have to keep wondering when it will happen since I dont want to ruin the anticipation.**

 **I've also got a few ideas on new stories I will be exploring to keep my muse fresh for this and not completely burn myself out on one story.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright boys and girls, its time for a response to a review. No, it won't be a bashing or hate-filled thing that some others will go about. It will be more along an earnest answering of certain questions as well as thanks for giving my muse some things to consider. Trust me I will be considering them. To the anonymous Guest:**

 **Your review was well thought out, and I find myself thankful it was broken up into certain key points that allow me to know their separation. I will attempt to separate each response and number mark them in order to ensure they are correctly connected to the correct question. To the first portion which was the beginning.**

 **1: The concern over the lack of magic and it being crucial and integral to Harry. You are correct, Magic is crucial to his character and integral to his world. HIS WORLD, being the key words there. He is in something of a new world so to speak. and I am attempting in this fic to show that magic isn't the be all end all to a character, that there are other things aside from magic that they can excel at. To address his lack of spending any time looking up the magical world. The magical world is dead., Well not totally dead I suppose, in a way it still lives but there are no magicals and as I had explained in another A/N, his lack of searching is on the baseless hope that by avoiding the truth it will turn out to be a lie. People avoid that which goes against their deepest hope, his deepest hope is that the world still lives and even though he knows its much more likely it's gone he doesnt want to face the truth. I like to consider him looking at it almost like a schrodingers box, it is both dead and alive until you open the box so to speak. That isnt to say he wont be, as I had also said then he will later on face the truth and search through the abandoned magical world hoping to find some answers from their perspective how everything changed.**

 **2: The longevity of Magic and it being "A Long Time Ago", let me give you a rough estimate in years. approximately 860 years or around that number its strange with math since I believe I neglected to say what the current year was... I may have to address that. Anyways, Yes Magical buildings and such things will still be around I never said the entire world ceased to exist, I simply said there are no Magical Humans, since humanity was wiped out, that would also include any race similar to humans. A sentient self-reproducing machine consciousness that, before their rewrite, was intent on wiping out every human they could find, wouldn't let any human go without death, and take into consideration I am basing this off the fact that in this fic the Magical world went through a golden age of technological progression and with their newfound acceptance with the "Muggle" population, they didn't need to hide in a segregated world.**

 **3: The just joining boot camp... The kids out of his depth, think of it like this, a kid who was asleep suddenly wakes up with the last memory he has being a massive battle with his mortal enemy, several hundred years in the future is summarily given complete control over a massive space empire, has unlimited power at his fingers tips, so to speak, and the only people he can remotely look to that even seem trustworthy for advice are telling him some military training will do him best. While Harry isn't a fool by any stretch, that kind of massively overwhelming series of events would most definitely affect a person's judgment and make them make impulsive choices. Plus he kind of has a fairly large background of making poor choices and impulsive decisions. Although I have to give you credit on pointing out possible mind control via implants, the only problem being that his neural link doesn't really allow anyone to affect his mind in of itself, it's more like having a cell phone implanted in your brain. The psionic link doesn't really work that way either. Now the chemical implants could do certain things to make him more suggestible... I'll just leave that at that... hehehehe**

 **4: You have somewhat of a point that he could literally be anyone and it still works. However he doesn't lose his potterness, Harry Potter as a character isn't only magic, he has other features and personality points that don't coincide with strictly magic. As I had said before, the Magical world does exist! It will take place, just not right now, mostly because throwing that in the mix, while making a very long chapter, is a dialogue and plotline hell for the current place in time. Plus Magic does exist, He has a Psionic link, after all, it essentially acts as the focus for his magic, he can use very rough magic which is essentially willing certain things to happen, much like accidental magic, or he can use incantations and "throw" the spell from his hand. Although I doubt I'm going to have a gung-ho Harry running around screaming Expelliarmus! everywhere he goes with a piece of wood in a highly futuristic society and in the middle of space... well maybe not all the time.**

 **Hope that somewhat helps explain my thought process. To address two more points of my own that coincide with the review itself... Many people question why I do crossovers in which I either "Remove" Magic or it isn't seen and instead "Muggle" means are used. Everyone and their mother can make a story with Harry throwing around spells. I do these because I want to see a well-made character that has flaws move around and learn from other branches aside from just magic, the "muggle" world has some amazing skills that are exceptionally useful yet they are almost always thrown to the wayside and I like seeing a character who everyone firmly believes to be strictly magic based go on an learn these things and use them. the second thing has to do more with. As to the unasked question of why he hasn't bothered to use any magic at all... He lives in a futuristic society that literally has technology that can do virtually anything, he hasn't needed to, why use it if the necessity isn't there? Plus as while he may have the implant, he is used to a wand, he doesn't know up from down in how to use the implant and will have to carefully learn, which during his fairly busy schedule isn't really something he can do with so little time.**

 **I do hope I have helped answer these questions. I do have some things that will help my muse with this review and look forward to a response or anyone else reviewing as you all seem to have fairly well-thought concerns or ideas that can assist in the work itself.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: No Black or White, Only Grey**

 **Harry's POV**

"These changes are needed I suppose, But you know Smith is going to give the installation team a hard time." Miyumi said making him nod slowly as he waited in silence and slight boredom. "Admiral Blake and Pushkov both suggest it will be needed. They have taken the first steps in fighter based combat training, it would be a waste to stop after starting." he said getting a small sigh. "Yes, well, the problem itself will be figured out by the Security team, there are more pressing matters." Miyumi said making him narrow his eyes slightly. "And those are?" He asked getting a small smile. "Research and Development want a sit-down, and SOGC wants to have a small chat as well." Miyumi said making him blink. "What does Special Ops want to talk to me about?" He asked getting Miyumi to shift in place. "Only the Army's Division wants a sit down at this time. Navy isn't planning on making a request just yet." Miyumi said making him. "So SOCOM isn't making the request just Army SOGC." He said getting a slow nod.

"Alright well, I don't see why I don't give them some time, if it's important enough to ask for time, I can't see it being something to avoid." He said getting a short smile. "Ah glad you agree I already have them penciled in a half an hour after the Research and Development team, they are supposed to be here around one in the afternoon, and they expressed that they don't intend to keep you past three." Miyumi explained making him stare at her blankly. "Well, they may not intend to keep you there that long, but this is a small section of the Scientific Research Division, they are known to be a little eccentric. " Miyumi said making him glance over at the holographic clock and groaned lightly. "You mean I only have an hour at best to mentally prepare for a meeting that very well may make me want to slam my head against the table?" He asked getting a small laugh.

"Better an hour than only a few minutes." Miyumi said making him sigh. "What floor and meeting room?" He asked getting a small smirk in return. "Four fifty, meeting room Seven." Miyumi said making him groan as that meeting area was one of the largest and was mostly made to show off specific technology for approval. "Oh come on please tell me this isn't a meeting about funding for certain projects?" He asked getting a small shrug. "It's possible it is but it also may not be, they didn't exactly openly tell me." Miyumi said making him sigh and slump in his seat in mild annoyance. "However in the meantime, you can at least enjoy lunch with me, that should help with the impending meeting somewhat." Miyumi said with slight amusement making him flush slightly. He had noticed he was growing a bit used to the teasing but part of him doubted he ever would be completely used to it.

He sighed and nodded a bit looking over the food that was brought soon afterward. It was a very delicious meal, he at least could admit that much, although the small talk that followed after the meal before his meeting always seemed to nearly trail down a fairly embarrassing road. "You should be going. They will be ready and waiting for you around now." Miyumi said pointing off towards the clock showing it was only a few minutes to the meeting time and he jumped up in surprise making a quick dash for the door. He sighed in slight relief as the elevator doors closed in front of him the display flashing through numbers until he found himself on the correct floor. He walked out slowly taking in the door cards for each room ignoring the other doors as he hunted for the right room. His hand laid on the door handle and he found himself having a small headache form before the meeting even started.

'If this headache is anything to go by, I am almost certain that this meeting isn't going to be as enjoyable as I hope.' He thought to himself before opening the door seeing several men in what looked like their twenties along with a few women standing around the room arguing quietly with each other, each some grouping was arguing with another and he found himself almost wanting to back out slowly. They had yet to see him, he could possibly make it away before someone noticed but he sighed in resignation as three of them turned and their eyes lit up once they saw him. "Hello Commander, I am Dr. Jessica Duchaine, with me are Dr. Emmanuel Scils and Dr. Ferdinand Mortac." Dr. Duchaine said nearly shooting in front of him with an eager look in her eyes. He could see the excitement coursing through her eyes and the slight fidgeting she was doing made it seem like she was going to burst.

He slowly took her hand and shook it as he tried to collect himself from the very sudden rush over she did. "A pleasure to meet you, I am Harry Potter." He said getting a bright smile. "I know, I am so happy to finally meet you." Dr. Duchaine said before a small clearing of the throat brought both their attention to another woman. "Perhaps you should allow everyone a chance to speak Dr. Duchaine." The woman said fairly seriously. He blinked in surprise as he watched Dr. Duchaine sober up a bit and nod. "Dr. Elsa Schubert, Head Researcher to the Computer and Electronic Advancement Program. A pleasure." Dr. Schubert said holding her hand out. He blinked and shook the woman's hand feeling an odd attachment to her hand. He looked it over before raising an eyebrow. "Modifications to assist in my job." Dr. Schubert explained before pulling her hand back.

"Yes, a Unique move on your part. Dr. Anna Petrenko, Head Researcher over any new materials and their properties as well as the occasional creating of materials." Dr. Petrenko said softly a smile seemingly ever present on her face. "Dr. Stephanie Colt, I am over all of the advanced Particle Lab, we create new particle barriers and research untouched branches in Particle Physics." Dr. Colt explained her arms crossed as she nodded a small bit towards him. "Dr. Erhard Bauer, I am over the Micro Engineering and Specialized Mechanics, most of my work is military but several special items are made for the government." Dr. Bauer explained nodding somewhat while his hands leaning on a table behind him. "And I am Dr. Li Zhuge, I am a leader for the development of new Industrial Technology and Safety technology to limit accidents in our Industrial Centers." Dr. Zhuge said making him nod before sighing.

"I noticed aside from Dr. Duchaine none of you have anyone along with you." He said getting a small raised eyebrow from Dr. Schubert. "Most of us here need our team working still." Dr. Schubert commented getting a small flush from Dr. Duchaine. "Right, let's get down to business then, I've been told that you all wished to see me, considering you all are the head researchers for your respective fields on the think tank I can't exactly go without meeting you and hearing what you have to say." He said with slight amusement sighing in relief internally as they all smiled slightly at the joke. Most of them smiled at least. "So what is it you all wished to speak with me about?" He asked getting each to look towards another. "Funding, while we get a healthy sum of money for expenses, we still need to barter for higher funding, many of us have a few projects that are backlogged due to lack of funds." Dr. Erhard explained making him sigh and rub the back of his neck.

"Before I give a yes or no, I'd like the details, mostly I will need what the project is and it's goals as well as what type of funding each of you needs?" He said getting everyone to blink in surprise. "What did I say something strange?" He asked getting Dr. Duchaine to laugh slight in nervousness. "No, it's just we are never really given much chance to explain, the council before you almost always just defaulted to the excuse that there isn't enough money to spare for anything more." Dr. Duchaine said making him blink in surprise. "Really? We have loads of money lying around, and considering you all are tasked with things to research in your fields it's odd you wouldn't get the money you need to continue to research." He said pursing his lips as he thought over the situation. He looked over the frowns on everyone's face and waved it off.

"Let's get down to what you all have, you won't need to concern yourself on why this has happened up until now, I will take care of that." He said narrowing his eyes a bit as his jaw twitched in restrained anger. "Right, Let's start with you Dr. Schubert." He said seeing the woman standing in silence and a cold blank look on her face. He saw her blink in surprise before she nodded and turned around to look at a far wall that suddenly lit up with a screen. "While we have multiple Supercomputers and thousands of Server banks, I am hoping to continue my construction on Crystal Computer cores. It would make them much more powerful and we could scale down the size of each of our server locations making them safer." Dr. Schubert explained showing a small crystal in the form of a tiny chip only to see it get inserted where a processor and memory bank was and allowing the server to shrink in size to nearly a tenth.

"What type of funding?" He asked quickly getting a small surprised blink as everyone snapped their head towards him. "I was in the middle of trials when extra funds ran out, with a little bit more testing it may be available, and I can finally move onto my next small project of military advisement AI." Dr. Schubert explained making him look at her as though to explain more. "For this project due to it's late stage four million, the AI research has more to do with creating a way for our minds to be housed in something far smaller than the artificial brains we use in Synthetic or Android Bodies, while the size comes with a direct connection to the network allowing us to easily escape to it in case of damage or danger a smaller housing could help those who don't want a physical body and create holographic ones to assist military in the field if they should choose to go that route." Dr. Schubert explained slowly making him stare.

"How much would that require?" He asked seeing everyone's eyes widen. "Just to start and possibly complete, two hundred million." Dr. Schubert said a little nervous. "You will have both." He said simply blinking at the silence as Dr. Schubert's mouth dropped open. "Sir!" Dr. Erhard said in surprise. "What, the research she is talking about could help revolutionize the military as well as save our history as data from harm even I can see that is a massive advantage. Plus I know there are several people who would like a much simpler role of simply being an advisement and Military assistance AI, rather than have a body, and I won't limit what a person wants to do with themselves." He said getting looks of surprise before everyone relaxed. "Thank you sir." Dr. Schubert said quickly composing herself. "I'd like you to get to work right away, send a request to me for the funding and I'll expedite its approval, considering I am the Commander, by Expedite I mean it will be approved." He said jokingly.

He watched her rush out and turned back to the group. "Dr. Erhard lets go with you next." He said seeing the composed man nod slowly and turn to the exact screen. "I had a secondary project to make certain equipment pieces that are used on specialized EXO Suits smaller and allow the suits themselves to carry more of the equipment pieces in order to make the people who use them more effective." Dr. Erhard explained showing the current pieces and a mock-up of their smaller counterparts. "How much?" He asked getting a small grin. "It's only just starting, I'd need at least ninety million to run the project, possibly more funds later on to smooth the end result and make it more effective." Dr. Erhard explained making him smirk a bit. "Right, Before I give you an answer I will need to speak with you on another matter, we can take care of that in my next meeting as well since what it will be about will include the SOGC." He said seeing the mans surprised gaze before he nodded slowly slightly tense.

"Dr. Colt." He said seeing her turn quickly pulling up a personalized particle barrier schematic. "I have a Particle Barrier shield as my secondary project, It is similar to our current Blast and Riot shields, but with the use of the Particle Barrier it gives better field of view for those looking through it as well as with this smaller design, it may be possible to create particle over shields for vehicles in the future." Dr. Colt explained making him stare at the woman for a minute. "You won't need to tell me the cost." He said slowly seeing her face fall before he sighed. "Send me the request and you will have the money, whatever amount is needed, this could make an entirely new definition to ground combat." he said seeing her head shoot up in surprise before she nodded and left quickly humming happily. "Dr. Zhuge?" He asked getting the man to hesitate slightly. "I have a project that I wanted to propose." Dr. Zhuge said slowly before pulling something up making the other doctors gasp.

"You want to make a Damned HRAE-MC?" Dr. Duchaine asked in surprise. "Explain." He said simply seeing the man nod and cutting through the hushed murmurs from the leftover doctors. "It's a large multistructure building, it's made for the study of physics as well as harvesting a high amount of energy and black matter. It would require we take control of a system with a black hole." Dr. Zhuge explained making him close his eyes and sigh. "How long would it take, what are the chance of success, and finally how much?" He asked getting a slightly surprised look. "The construction effort with our current industrial support and the materials we can possibly get from the system in question could make the time range anywhere from five months to a least a year and a half." Dr. Zhuge explained making him nod slowly to the information.

"The chances of success are high, it has already been proven that if harnessed correctly black holes can give a large amount of energy and even black matter, so the success rate is high, but this would be our first time constructing a structure like this." Dr. Zhuge explained slowing towards the end. "As for cost, we are looking in the high trillions, however, if this is government mandated, you could cut the costs down to simply materials and energy." Dr. Zhuge explained making him frown and he looked down. "Dr. Zhuge, as much as I am going to no doubt get hell for this, you have a go, this is a Government mandated project, I will need finer details over possible power output so I can inform the public of our new project as well as explain why many materials may be rerouted for it. They do have a right to know after all." He said getting the man to smile brightly and nod before thanking him and leaving.

"Alright, Dr. Petrenko." He said simply shocking the woman out of her shocked look. "Right well I don't have anything so large or costly, my project is fairly simple. we have a new synthetic material in small quantities but we need to acquire its base components to make more, with it we believe we can make an armor that is several times lighter than the current titanium and yet three times as hard." Dr. Petrenko explained making him nod slowly. "At least ten million is needed for materials, the actual melding process is simple and won't cost any more than we already use." Dr. Pentrenko explained making him sigh in relief. "You will have it, be sure to send the request to my office and it will be taken care of." He said watching the Dr. leave quickly before turning to the last Doctor and her two companions while Dr. Erhard sat watching in curiosity.

"Dr. Duchaine, what is it you have?" He asked wearily as he could feel himself get more tired with each moment since all of this had been a large surprise and he knew the impending argument that would follow from his Governors would be massive. "Our Primary objective that we were tasked with stretching the Genetic manipulation of plants and animals and if possible see if human life could be stretched on to live for more than their last known age span. However, our side project is something much more exciting." Dr. Duchaine said sounding bored at first until excitement echoed through her voice. He blinked in surprise as the woman squirmed slightly and he two companions squirmed in excitement as well. 'Why do I get the feeling that whenever I have to deal with her it is either going to be one massive headache or a whirlwind of surprises.' He thought to himself.

"What is it?" he asked with a small sigh. "Back during the Rebellion wars, Humanity had managed to create several chemical cocktails and surgical enhancements for their soldiers, essentially creating super soldiers, in a form that is, the chemical cocktails were rough in their design, not many were considered applicable since they wouldn't allow a person with any sort of disease or weakened organ adapt to the chemicals and their body would violently reject them." Dr. Duchaine said making him look over in surprise and yet also feeling as though deadpan would be the reaction he'd have later on. "I have managed to pinpoint the chemical cocktails and refined them so the transition is smoother, it would allow a younger applicant to accept the cocktail without danger and wouldn't kill anyone who couldn't adapt to the cocktail, simply being removed like most other toxins in the body." Dr. Duchaine said making him sigh and nod quickly.

"The point is?" He asked slowly getting a sheepish smile. "The point is, I can create this injection, if you would want to we can have you take it and it would have several measured benefits." Dr. Duchaine said making him frown. "Benefits? Wasnt this also a question of funding?" He asked getting a small nervous laugh. "Your blood already shows a slightly accelerated rate of healing. The rate would be boosted threefold, as well as increasing density in both the bones and muscles, you would weigh a bit more than the average human, however, your body would adapt to have increased strength and speed." Dr. Duchaine said making him nod slowly as he considered it. "Are there risks? I don't really want to get injected with something that will kill me with a heart attack or something." He said sarcastically getting a small laugh in return. "No, it won't work that way, in fact, its possible with the changes in your blood it wouldn't be accepted at all. We can't be sure until it's done." Dr. Duchaine explained before sighing slightly and leaning against a table.

"The only problem is getting the resources for it and the cost of synthesizing it, since its a more refined a pure chemical mixture, it can cost quite a bit, for just one use we are looking at easily five hundred thousand, and that's approximately ten milliliters." Dr. Duchaine explained making him blink in surprise. "That's a lot of money for such a small amount." He said in surprise getting a small shrug. When we can build a way to mass produce and refine it the cost will go down but the process is long and costly right now, the unrefined version can be done for only ten thousand but it represents massive costs as well as an exceptionally high rate of possible death." Dr. Duchaine said growing serious towards the end making him sigh and rub his eyes. "I won't say yes." He said at first seeing her sigh sadly. "However, I am also not saying no, what you have said has given me more information towards the possibility of what I suspect. So I will ask that like Dr. Erhard you join me in the next meeting and once I have my questions answered there with your input I will have an answer for you." He said seeing her head shoot up in surprise.

"Yes, Sir." Dr. Duchaine said standing up straight before looking around in curiosity. "So where is this meeting being held?" Dr. Duchaine asked making him glance down at his wrist seeing the small holographic clock pop up and blinked in surprise at the sight. "Miyumi was right to give the extra time, we easily blew over our allotted meeting time, the meeting with SOGC will be happening in five minutes luckily its in meeting room five on this floor, at least that planning came out well." he said sarcastically with a small sigh not wanting to deal with more headache-inducing bullshit but he knew he was throwing himself down that hole with the questions he was going to ask in this next meeting. He led the small group through the hall and stopped outside the meeting room as he heard soft voices from behind the door. He walked in after the door opened and his eyes widened in surprise as a small cup hurled his way when everyone snapped to their feet. He blinked in surprise as it halted in mid-air and stared at the cup for a moment before he noticed the slightly dark purple hue around the cup outlining its shape.

He could feel a strange flowing movement at the back of his head and the distraction caused the feeling the stop and the cup to drop to the floor. "Right, that was interesting." He said slowly glancing around the room and seeing the surprised looks on the three Special Operations members faces. He turned around to look at the Doctors following him and the look of pure excitement and awe on Duchaine's face made him a little tense especially since she was staring at him as though he were a cut of prime beef. "Sir, we had heard you were Psionic, but we never expected you to be strong enough to unconsciously use it." One of the men said making him glance down. "So that's Psionic's with the Amp. Huh, either way, it's not really why we are here." He said after a moment of silence as he wondered about it. "Right, We had been wanting to speak with you for several days." Another said steering the conversation back to why they were here and what the meeting was about.

"Right." He said as he took a seat waiting as the Scientists did the same making the Special Operatives frown slightly as they looked wearily at the group. "Whatever you are going to end up telling me won't really matter if they hear. They do work on fairly classified stuff all the time after all." He said getting nods from the small group. "So why is it you all needed to speak with me today?" He asked getting silence for a short moment before the man in the middle sighed. "My name is Colonel Jameson Titch, Next to me are Captain Kostya Chevika and Major Arin Clin. Aside from your meetings with the leaders for both the Army and Navy Branches we felt it necessary to come and speak with you as soon as we could find the time." Colonel Titch explained making him slowly nod as he watched the three. "Several issues we felt we needed to bring to your attention are what we wish to speak about today." Colonel Titch explained as the man leaned forwards a bit his hands threaded together.

"What are the issues?" He asked with a sigh already tired of the day and he could feel this wouldn't make him relax in the least. "Information came down the pipeline from our intelligence operatives watching our border satellites, it seems as though an unknown race has decided to have several scientists and military ships touch base on a planet in our borders, from preliminary reports it seems as though this base is a forward operating base and we speculate the secondary objective is to use its location to capture a citizen from one of our civilian transportation ships to either interrogate or dissect for scientific purposes." Colonel Titch explained slowly as the monitor near one end of the table lit up with images of the surface for an ice planet. "Due to the danger and risk to our populous while we have restricted access and traffic through the system, that won't stop people forever, odds are without informing people of the danger or even afterward someone will go through and that presents a massive risk." Captain Chevika said piping in as the images switched to thermals showing many small points on the map with heat signatures.

"What do you want to do, while I would like to talk with their leadership, I doubt that is what you have planned." He said getting small frowns. "Sir, their breaching of our borders is a deliberate act of war, while we can most likely avoid the fallout of such a decision and you may be able to convince the race to pull back their men, we don't know the location they are in, nor are we in contact and the longer we wait in order to find them the more a risk they present." Colonel Titch explained making him sigh. "What we propose is a night stealth op where we infiltrate their base eliminate any hostile entities during infiltration and extract their scientists to question them on their actions, as well as holding them as prisoners until such time as we are able to return them to their nation as a warning to any nation that will attempt to disregard our borders." Major Clin explained making him glance from the man back to the monitor seeing a rough draft of the proposed plan.

"How much time do you think we have until someone is taken?" He asked getting a small grimace. "Maybe a week due to people most likely disregarding the warning at that time but if people don't, it's likely they will actively take steps to get the sample they want which could lead to casualties or worse." Colonel Titch explained making him sigh and rub at his temples. "When will the mission be done?" He asked getting a small smile. "It can be done tonight we already have the teams on standby aboard a landing ship, they can land on planet several kilometers away and make their way under the cover of weather and night to the base using both to infiltrate, the estimated completion time for the mission runs about eighteen to thirty-two hours later." Colonel Titch explained making him lean back for a moment. "Fine, do the mission, but I want as many of them captured as possible unless killing them is necessary to keep any casualties on our side to a minimum, ideally there won't be any." He said getting a short nod from the three.

"Another topic we wish to address is your training, we understand you just came out of both Basic and Boot Camp Training, and won't be asking you to come work in a special operations training area, but we would like to offer the option later on so you may be more specialized and capable in the battlefield should that be necessary." Colonel Titch said making him raise an eyebrow. "My training won't be enough as it is?" He asked getting a small grimace. "That isn't what we are trying to say, all we wish is to offer a higher tier of training and provide skills you wouldn't be equipped with from your regular training." Major Clin explained making him shrug and nod. "Well I am still going through training for my fleet tactics and strategy I suppose sometimes afterward I can give it a shot, we will have to see." He said getting nods from the three a look of acceptance on their faces.

"Anything else?" He asked getting the three to look at each other before Colonel Titch sighed and nodded. "It has to do with several things we have started to notice recently, mostly to do with the training for the Special Operations Division, while continuous growth of the military is unnecessary and would lead to a military far to large to support we have seen a massive declining trend in those who are joining the Special Operations division, most of the time we see a lack of recruits due to the requirements but this is almost as if no one wants to risk it." Colonel Titch explained slowly making him raise an eyebrow and nod slowly. "With this decrease, while it's not as though we will be hurt for a few years to come, should the trend continue we could face the issue of being understaffed and that would limit the military capability of our army and navy." Major Clin explained making him sigh and nod.

"Then why not simply do what the military did back in the twentieth and twenty-first centuries and have ad campaigns or incentives?" He asked getting small frowns. "We already do, but we have a feeling it more has to do with our continued status of complete peace, and while we enjoy the fact we are at peace it can create this very problem, and this problem can be difficult to fix even if war breaks out, We would like permission to induct those who qualify from basic service should they show the skills, in order to head this issue off." Major Clin said making him sigh and close his eyes. "You can offer it to them, but they have to accept, I may not know very much over how the military worked when Humanity was still around but I am unwilling to let anyone be forced into an area they don't wish to be in." He said getting nods from the three.

"Sir, considering you have completely answered our questions and at the very least soothed some concerns we are curious as to why the Doctors are here." Captain Chevika said glancing over the four. "He closed his eyes and connected to the systems controls through the network locking down the room and sealing any possible device used to monitor it from hearing anything he was about to say. He noticed the looks of surprise from the Doctors and stiffening of the Special Operatives backs. "What I am about to ask, and I will need the absolute truth on this, cannot leave this room. For any reason." He said getting nods from the group around. "I know that our civilization has a love for a certain video game, going as far as to make ships designed much or exactly like those involved and don't think I haven't seen ground-based weapons or vehicles we have plenty that are clones of those from the game." He said with slight amusement.

He noticed everyone smile and nod with a small chuckle for a moment before his face went stony and he stared at the three coldly. "Before the revolution, did Humanity create a program similar to the Spartan Program." He asked the dead silence that fell over the room resembling a graveyard. "What do you mean exactly sir?" Colonel Titch asked making him frown. "Did they take children, give them enhancements and send them into battle with highly advanced armor? I've seen the Exo-suits that are used by Special Operations, I have one for my own use after all, and just recently something Dr. Duchaine said to me tripped a red flag." He said seeing the group turn to the doctor who looked much like a deer caught in the headlights. "There are no conclusive reports, anything classified of that level was kept out of the network and was most likely removed from existence before their fall, although several things can possibly lead to that being the case." Colonel Titch said slowly.

"What things?" He asked getting a small sigh. "There were cases of children going missing, but while that can be normal sometimes most of the circumstances involved are suspect, and after years a body would have turned up, and any child who grew up could eventually escape and return to their lives so these circumstances are a little suspect." Major Clin said making him nod slowly. "On top of that unknown materials were being sequestered under several divisions and sent to certain black sites that were destroyed before we could control them, it could be anything but it could also point a certain way." Colonel Titch explained. "I see, well it seems we won't have any definitive proof, but still I don't enjoy the idea that it was a possibility. Dr. Duchaine where did you find the serum that you can replicate." He asked getting a small grimace. "It was one of several hundred billion files taken from Humanities Military Database, the old version was to rough for my tastes so I went forwards to refine it and improve on its design, it isn't perfect and I doubt it ever will be but it is far better than the one before." Dr. Duchaine said before turning and shrugging.

"Right, This concern was only because I wanted to address a possible avenue for the future, should Humanity be brought back from the brink of extinction, should I have taken that step, no matter what odds something like that will never happen." He said seeing serious nods come from everyone involved. "However, on that note I want you all to prepare the necessary resources needed to basically repeat that probability, If it should come down to it, and whatever we are fighting in the future becomes too dangerous for me to handle as I am, I want the option to go down that path and become stronger." He said getting everyone to freeze. "Sir, you are talking about surgeries, for more implants, possible even genetic and chemical enhancement, while that isn't too abnormal, the resources we would need to ready for that could be noticed." Colonel Titch said making him nod slowly.

"I'm not going to do it right now! I'm just saying slowly over time get stuff together should it be necessary." He said sheepishly getting a small round of chuckles and nods. "If that is all sir?" Colonel Titch asked making him nod slowly as he thought for a moment. "Oh, I may not want to see it really but I would like you to send over any files of any special operations missions that would be ethically questionable, anything Humanity did before their fall. Part of me doesn't want to know, but I can't really ignore the fact it probably exists." He said getting a small frown and nod before the door closed behind the three. "As for you all, send over the estimated costs, and the request forms to my office, you guys will get your funding." he said getting silence for a quarter of a second before cheers rang out from the four. He chuckled lightly and left the room quickly letting them talk amongst themselves.

"So how was your meetings sir?" Miyumi asked coming from around the corner and falling in step with him. "They were, informative." He said trailing off for a moment as he thought over the implications in the last one. "Is there something wrong? Anything I can do the help?" Miyumi asked making him sigh and stop at the doors to the elevator. "Miyumi, who would you say were the good guys in the war, which side was right?" He asked getting a look of surprise before a look of understanding came over her. "Neither side was right, neither side was totally good." Miyumi said as the doors opened and they boarded. "The problem you are experiencing is that you are trying to look at it in black or white perspectives." Miyumi said making him glance over and nod slowly. "There is no black or white, in reality, everything is more like varying shades of grey, or for the especially cynical shades of green." Miyumi said with a small snort.

"I'll try and give some examples if that might help." Miyumi said making him sigh and nod. "On our side, we were fighting to stay alive, and we committed some acts and such that would look quite cruel and evil, at the end we realized that its part of the reason the rewrite was performed. At the same time, Humanity was afraid of our requests to be treated as sentient life, and they preemptively attack us in the streets and such. Each side committed atrocities of a sort, Humanity is gone, or mostly gone as the case is now, but neither side was free from cruelty or being cruel in turn, we had plenty of good commanders just like we had those that would burn cities, Humanity was the same, in fact, History shows that well." Miyumi said making him rub at his eyes and sigh. "I just miss when everything was easy when seeing which side was good or evil was fairly easy to see." He said getting a soft laugh.

"It was never that way, no one side is totally good or totally evil, most of that is based on how you look at the world, as you mature or gain experience you start to realize that and your perspective changes." Miyumi said as the doors opened to the level his office was on. "Where do I go from here then? If finding out which side is right how do I choose?" He asked getting a small smile. "Then don't choose, or if you absolutely need to, choose the one who you agree with the most, choose the side whose values you find to be in the write, and if both aren't what you want, make your own side." Miyumi said before walking off to leave him to think. He walked slowly through the office focusing on his desk as he moved for it his mind rushing. He paused as a small ornament sitting on the desk floated slightly and he could feel that strange feeling from before. "Miyumi." He called aloud getting the woman to walk in quickly before her gasp broke his concentration on the object making it fall.

"I was wondering when you would use your amp, you seemed adverse to using it." Miyumi commented after she got over her amazement. He stared at her for a moment his face blank. "I am used to a wand and that feeling is a little weird, plus I don't think I can control it all that well, this is the second time it's randomly activated." He said getting a small frown. "You need to train in its use, the more you do the more you will become used to what triggers certain actions, as well as allowing your body and mind to form muscle memory for it making it so you won't need to focus on a certain action to have it happen." Miyumi said making him nod slowly. "How do I train it?" He asked getting a small grimace. "Psionic's would normally get training from another user, but considering your situation, experimentation is the best bet, we will need to set up somewhere safe and secure to allow you that option." Miyumi said and she thought it over. "I will speak with Smith and have him secure a location for that use, when would you like to get started?" Miyumi asked making him think about his schedule.

He grimaced slightly as he almost full schedule came to mind and he sighed to himself about losing what free time he had. "Every Tuesday and Thursday, from three till eight." He said sighing in slight relief that it was a friday meaning he still had some time until it began. "Alright Smith will get a location and transport I'll make sure that time block is prescheduled so nothing interferes." Miyumi said before leaving him alone again. 'Man what a day, for all the things that happened the only surprising thing to come out of today was the Psionic's, other then that it was somewhat what I expected.' He thought leaning back in the chair as his mind wandered. He glanced out the window turning to look at the coastline in the far distance. He was still amazed sometimes that a planet could look so small from space and yet have so much distance between two points on the surface.

He jumped a bit in his seat as a small ring came from his desk and he leaned forwards hitting the accept button. "Ah good you did pick up, Sir, I was hoping to speak with you at your earliest convenience." Smith said simply his glasses reflecting the light for a moment as he stood there stone-faced. "Sure, I have some free time before the Admiral's come by to pull me along to another Simulation." He said getting a short nod before the screen cut out and the hologram broke down. He waited for a moment spinning his chair in place as the boredom slowly got to him before the door shot open showing his two people. He could easily see Smith standing there as cold as ever as he walked in and took a moment to look over the person with the head of security. He blinked as the fairly attractive woman in a suit walked in with the man looking both awed and a little uncomfortable.

"Right, Smith, what is it you needed?" He asked his eyes snapping away from the woman back to the man. He blinked as he could have sworn he saw a slight smile on the man's face before seeing the ever familiar stone face. "Sir, I would like to introduce you to our newest recruit, Miss Andela. She is to be assigned as your personal Bodyguard. On top of the team who will ensure your safety she will be around you twenty-four seven, she will enter restrooms with you should they have divided stalls." Smith said making him stare at the man in silence. "Miss Andela..." He started only to have her gaze shoot back towards him and make her nervously respond. "Samantha." She said loudly making him blink in surprise before smiling slightly and nodding. "Samantha, Are you sure you want to do this job, so far my life has been far from entertaining." He said getting a small smile.

"I am sure it will be an honor, sir." Samantha said making him sigh and nod before turning back to Smith. "Has she already been read in?" He asked getting a short nod before he relaxed slightly in his seat. "Nothing I say will change anything will it?" He asked getting a slow shake of the head from the silent man. "Do you not wish to have me as your bodyguard sir?" Samantha asked making him quickly look over. "I have nothing against you, I'm just a little uncomfortable with having a twenty-four-hour security guard floating around me." He said getting a small nod and smile. "I wasn't expecting this job either sir." Samantha said making him laugh lightly and nod. "Alright well take a seat you might as well get comfortable, depending on how long it takes for something to pop up will determine whether or not we sit around in boredom or get to do something." He said getting a small laugh as she took a seat across from him. "I will leave you to it sir." Smith said quickly making his way out of the room.

"So how long have you been a part of section 8?" He asked getting a nervous shuffle from the woman. "Only a year now, most of my time was spent in training, we get plenty of training for protection of high-value persons, but I don't think anyone would be ready to protect you." Samantha said simply making him smile a bit. "Just take it easy and move day by day and I am sure you will do fine, my life can be hectic or boring depending on the say I am sure you will get used to it." He said getting a small smile in return. "So where are you from?" He asked getting the woman to relax a bit as she leaned forwards. "Well I come from the southern region, along the coasts of what was Florida, I had lived there all my life until deciding to branch out a bit." Sam said making him nod as she explained her home to him and the small family she had.

"Of course once you were found and the news got released my family went crazy, they basically threw a large party and kind of convinced me to ask for a change in offices. I was lucky enough that even though I was new my request was accepted and a few days after the request I met Smith for the first time." Sam said laughing awkwardly making him smirk. "Can be a bit intimidating." He said getting a laugh. "Right? I mean I knew some in the program were going to be all business but he had me on my toes the moment I met the man." Sam said before relaxing a bit into the chair. "He has a habit of doing that, although honestly I just think the man works too much." He said waving it off for a moment. "I am glad to see you have relaxed a bit though." He said getting a small laugh as she tensed a bit before rolling his eyes.

The door hissed open and he took notice of both Admiral Blake and Admiral Pushkov standing there. "Are you ready to begin the next Simulation Sir?" Admiral Blake asked a slightly amused smile on her lips making him groan slightly as he tried to ignore an impending headache that was to come from either the teasing or the simulation itself. "Please don't remind me." He said getting the smile to grow for a moment. "Admiral Blake, Admiral Pushkov, I'd like to introduce Samantha, my new bodyguard." He said getting the two women to glance over her and he waited in silence as it seemed to drag on forever. "Well, she looks competent." Admiral Blake said after a few moments of observation. "The Simulation is prepped for you and the recording room is ready for us, she is more than welcome to watch if she would like." Admiral Blake said turning to Sam at the end getting a short nod.

"Great, more people to watch me crash and burn." He said sarcastically only to get looks making him raise his hand's in surrender. Let'ss get on with this, no way to improve than try." He said with a small mutter. "You ought to come along, maybe with another voice to give advice it may help with the training." Admiral Blake said towards Sam. He watched her blink in surprise before nodding slowly and following after him. "So which simulation are you all running me through today, the same one from before?" He asked getting a small smirk. "Not yet, we weren't too happy with your performance on the previous simulation, so until you get to a level we are comfortable with that simulation we won't be moving you back to the one you were just on." Admiral Blake said making him groan. "That last one I did I just barely passed by the skin of my teeth. Flying through a dense cityscape while being attacked by multiple angles and having to kill those attackers without hitting anything was hard enough without it being in the middle of the night with the lights inside the buildings being able to blind my night vision." He said getting small smirks.

"Part of that is to allow you to understand the limitations of technology and how to overcome those limitations yourself." Admiral Pushkov said quietly making him sigh softly as he nodded along to their words. "Besides It is quite amusing to see you go through all of this, you have made some impressive ground based on how many simulations you have aced, but you still have some more to go before we can move you back into where we want you." Admiral Blake said making him shrug and nod. "So then will I be able to expect a surprise in the simulations like you two have been throwing at me, because ive looked them over and most of those simulations dont have added in obsticles or enemies, especially enemies that werent supposed to be seen until several simulations later." He commented dryly getting small smirks. "Maybe guess you will just have to wait and see." Admiral Blake said amking him rub and his eyes in mild annoyance. 'And here comes the moments where this becomes a long day.' He thought to himself as they lead him to his inevitable headache.

* * *

 **A/N: I sometimes get annoyed when chapters take a long time to write and I end up having to throw a second authors note in order to inform you all of something. I will be switching jobs soon and will most likely have less time to write, so chapter drops will probably take longer although I am unsure since it somethimes is based on inspiration and working makes people inspired since they cant write while they are at work. Other then that I am releasing a new story that is a Concept, I wouldnt say interesting as its a little odd for me, especially since its something that while I am interested in I am a little unsure how I am supposed to go about it so I am mostly freewriting it since I cant really nail down a outline since I am unsure what I will keep or what I will throw away. I suppose a plan will come in time, but I like the idea of twisting the worlds I'm working with around and making some big changes or small changes that lead to big ones. We will see I suppose.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Rise and Fall of Civilizations**

 **Harry's POV**

He frowned slightly as he laid on top of the soft covers of the bed provided to him in the tower. He had already received notice that all training was halted due to a small issue with fleet provisions that would no doubt take up all of the time of both Admiral Blake and Admiral Pushkov. Miyumi didn't have anything else for him to do that day as anything involving government process was actually getting handled by the Governors. His hand twitched as he focused and the small paperweight floated through the air in front of him. He idly wondered if having it levitated above his head was a good idea but waved that off as it spun in place. His hand twitched again and the small crystal orb gently lowered onto the nightstand beside him. He sat up quickly as he realized just how boring it would be to spend all of his time in the suite and shuffled into the large office.

The moment he sat down his hands blurred over the holographic keyboard and information pulled up on the display in seconds. He frowned slightly at the scarce amount of information actually being provided and aside from the possibility that since what he was looking up was from an age where technology hadn't yet become the defining feature for news outlets it didn't explain anything he wanted to be explained. 'It's pretty clear if I want to know I'm not going to be getting the information from here.' He thought pushing himself back and rolling with the chair. He spun slightly looking out the window into the clear sky. He could see a large storm front in the distance and from what the exceptionally accurate weather system stated it would be inside the city center in thirteen minutes. It wouldn't affect anything in the system, technology was so advanced now that inclement weather wasn't anything more than a minor annoyance at best, it couldn't damage technology any more nor could it really cause danger to anyone, hell the city could continue functioning through a class five hurricane easily.

He waited out the time and moved for the hallway outside his floor as the storm collided against the windows. He bit his lip as he thought about his next move, while the escape fighter wasn't meant to be used for personal use it was his only option, he didn't exactly want to run the risk of denial from his security team for a trip to England. He had spent to much time today wondering, and while he didn't really want to go, something inside was forcing him to see, most likely his curiosity, he always had been far too curious for his own good. He shifted slightly as he settled into the cockpit of the fighter and glanced over the control running through the quick pre-flight checks in an almost automatic way. He stopped with his hand hovering over the thruster controls for a moment as his mind waged war over this move. The quick thoughts of his friends were slowly wearing down his resistance and he flexed his fingers slightly before pressing the thruster controls forwards.

He blinked in surprise as he went from a dark small tunnel to swirling storm and rain. he tightened his hands on the controls and accelerated faster breaking through the cloud coverage and pulling over the ocean. he glanced back seeing the massive storm behind him and he felt mild surprise as he raced over the water. The system in the ship calculated his flight time in order to reach England and he nearly let go of the controls at the readout before he schooled himself and chuckled slightly at his own surprise. "Heh, I should have expected this." He said before relaxing slightly in the seat as he slowly adjusted his heading every so often to account for the curvature of the earth and its rotation.

 **Smith's POV**

"I disagree with this move." He stated calmly glancing over the soft frown on Miyumi's face. "Listen I've spoken with several people, this avoidance isn't healthy, He needs to face the truth." Miyumi said getting him to stare coldly at her. "You do realize you run the risk of him breaking down, we've already done several searches, nothing remains, at least from what we can actually access, you are throwing the stability of the entire government at risk." He said slowly getting a small sigh. "And, what if he found out later when he had already faced extreme hardship, what would you say then?" Miyumi asked getting a small snort. "He would be prepared, he could handle more stress and make sense of it, but he isn't even finished with fleet training, this is going to distract him, it's not going to help prepare him for the war that's coming." He said getting a surprised look.

"What war?" Miyumi asked getting him to sigh. "Several intelligence posts have intercepted deep space communications, the state of the galaxy is on the precipice, several small empires have rebellions in the making, if they haven't already broken out, two Fallen Empires currently have high tension between them which could cause a galactic war, and there are two growing threats on the other edge of the galaxy." He said getting a surprised look. "Why weren't we informed?" Miyumi asked getting a small frown. "We were waiting to tell him the information when his training was finished so he would be properly prepared for what is to come." He said getting a small scowl. "He should have known!" Miyumi yelled as he stared into her eyes. "Yes, he should, but he wasn't ready for it, and if he isn't ready for that how could he be ready to hear his entire society is gone, everything he knew is gone, without a shadow of a doubt?" He asked watching her turn away.

"How did you even get him to go?" He asked turning back to the display as it showed an image of the ship as it tracked over the water. "A slight change in the implants, we issued an emergency medical code and pumped a few drugs that could influence his mind, on top of giving small allusions to what he was looking for before and he finally took the leap." Miyumi said sounding ashamed of the deception. "I never thought you would have had it in you, you realize when he finds out he won't be happy." He said getting a small scowl. "It was the best option at the time." Miyumi said as she took a seat. "Right, This isn't going to end well, if anything I have a feeling there is going to be some massive structural damage to the historic buildings in that area. I'm going to send Melani in to provide cover for him if anything having her nearby might be beneficial to calming the Commander down." He said slowly as his hands slowly ghosted over the keyboard.

He glanced over a monitor seeing the newest agent running around in a panic looking for her wayward principal. "Agent, we are sending the current location and the estimated future location of your principal, it would be best that you get to him as soon as possible, your objective is to ensure his emotions are kept in check." He said calmly through the internal communications array. The sight of the woman freezing before making a quick pace towards the elevators inside the tower was enough to bring out a small laugh from Miyumi as she watched over the monitors. "Are you certain that she will succeed, on top of that, we are going to have to tell him about the use of the implants, we had promised not to abuse their function and yet I had done so anyways." Miyumi said making him frown slightly. "It is possible he will be furious, but it is more likely that after an initial outburst he will have too much on his mind to care too much over something like that." He said getting a slow nod.

"He has had some time to play around with his Psionic's, one of the reports from the Special Operations Commanders expressed that." Miyumi commented off hand. "What? Why wasn't I informed?" He asked turning to the woman quickly. "I had thought you knew, he was using it today, or at least he seemed to be training in it." Miyumi said slowly getting him to stare at the monitor anxiously. "This could turn out much worse than I had initially thought." He said slowly before sighing as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why?" Miyumi asked a small frown on her lips. "Psionic users in the past had rather violent bursts of power at moments of heightened emotions, based on what little we know, his connection is incredibly powerful, and he seems to be the only living Human channel for the power." He said getting a small grimace. "I will contact the development department, we might need to rebuild quite a bit after all." Miyumi said with a small sigh.

 **Harry's POV**

He felt a strange feeling fade quickly and he blinked as a coastline became more noticeable in the distance. Part of him was growing more excited, another was weary and as he passed low over the landmass he could easily pinpoint the massive fairly well taken care of city that was London. The automated systems providing an amazing amount of upkeep on the city that now existed as a historic landmark. He angled the ship towards the location the Leaky Cauldron was located and slowed the speed drastically. He wasn't going much faster than the average speed on a highway, ignoring the fact that the ship had the advantage of not being confined to roads making the route linear rather than restricted based off the cities construction. He pulled the accelerator back and held the ship over the center of the roadway lowering slowly until he felt the slight shudder as the ships landing gear connected with the asphalt roadway.

He climbed out of the cockpit the small hiss having died away when the covering opened. He stumbled a bit as his feet connected with the ground and he rolled his shoulders as he looked around the desolate and quiet city street. He felt the tension in his body grow at the completely unnatural stillness that was covering the once bustling city and what had once been a major city for a proud nation. He turned away and walked into the bar only to stop and stare at the dust-filled building with an unreadable expression on his face. He took a long hard look at the room and held back any immediate thought moving for the side alley leading into the hidden shopping district of the magical world. He raised his hand and hesitated slightly as his finger lightly dragged over the first stone needed to open the passageway. He wasn't entirely sure if it would work without a wand but he tried channeling the magic to his finger and could feel the Amp respond to his wish.

The slightly purplish glow on the end of his finger caught his attention before he shook it off and pressed the sequence quickly waiting as the wall slowly shifted and rearranged itself into an entrance. He grimaced as the enchantments were clearly waning and the wall almost resisted the command given by whatever magic was placed on it so long ago. He blinked in surprise as the dead silence spoke volumes about the area in front of him. He took a step in and felt his foot connect with something on the other side. He glanced down seeing an old weathered magical newspaper. He pulled it up and tried reading over it only to toss it away in annoyance as it was too damaged to be used for any form of information. He walked slowly through the cobbled streets and glanced at each building as he passed hoping to see some movement, even the smallest of movement in one of the buildings.

He had paused several times as he thought he had seen something only to realize it was nothing. His fists clenched slightly until he relaxed them pushing forwards in determination towards the white marble beacon that was Gringrotts sitting in silence in the distance. The carvings were still there, no damage was noticeable on the building and the doors looked as new as when he first saw them. He pressed against the massive heavy doors and winced lightly as they groaned open noisily. He stopped as he noticed the remains inside the bank, bones were strewn across the hall and several stacks of old money were laying across the ground as though thrown around in a battle, deep gouges in the floor and walls spoke of a massive assault inside the bank itself. "What the hell happened here?" He wondered aloud as he searched the large lobby.

He stopped at the far end teller station ignoring the skull the lay on the desktop and reached for the stack of papers covered in dust. Most of what he found was pointless finance sheets and outdated stock information, but he did manage to find a somewhat informative news copy. The information inside angered him, nothing big, nothing important was listed at all, as though an average day was there even when the result of the hundred of years laid before him. He threw the paper out watching as it impacted against the wall only to have part of that wall crumble under the force, the purple glow around the paper went unnoticed as he punched down on the table. He lost himself in rage, the large shockwaves of energy wreaking havoc on the building and much less noticeably the shopping area outside and some of London itself was feeling effects.

He laid both hands down on the desk and held himself up as he slowly calmed to a sudden numbness. Part of his could feel the simmering rage underneath and another part of him was so closed off he couldn't even work up the energy to feel it. He grabbed a seat on one of the nearby benches and he leaned back looking over the empty room with dispassionate eyes. "To think my greatest hope was turned into my worst hell." He said bitterly with a small snort of amusement as he thought about them having finally advanced and gotten out of the ass-backward dark ages. He sighed softly as he rubbed his temples the dull ache in his mind taking over as he felt everything at once. So many emotions and at once, it was almost impossible to focus on anyone, and instead, he had to bury it like he was so used to doing in the past.

 **Melani's POV**

She shifted nervously in the transports seat the harness digging into her right should slightly as she leaned closer to that side. "Holy Hell, that's some bad damage." One of the pilots said in mild surprise. "The reports say it's from only a few moments of Psionic activity." The second said in awe. "You have to be shitting me." The first said disbelief in his voice. She glanced towards the open door and almost unlocked her harness to go take a look. "Ma'am just take a look out the back, you'll see what we mean in a second." The first said as the rear doors opened mid-flight. The damage was unlike anything she had seen herself, it was nearly as bad as some of that seen during the rebellion war. Large gouges in the earth, roads ripped apart and buildings crumbling, most of it seemed centered around a certain point, although there still seemed to be a somewhat clear path to the center of it all.

"Good luck." The first pilot mumbled as the ship slowly hovered a foot above the ground, or what was left of it that looked stable. She swallowed slightly as he stepped off only to duck as the jets sped up letting the craft leave quickly. She waited as the wind died down before taking a look around the area seeing the fighter the commander had used to get here sitting mostly unaffected although it was tilted slightly when a piece of the road underneath collapsed. "Right, luck, I'm going to need that." She said aloud as she walked slowly towards the pub near the fighter, the street camera's had easily seen him enter the pub itself. The silence brought tension with it, and with the now uneven terrain, she was forced to move slowly in order to avoid accidentally injuring herself. "Agent, once you are inside, you will have to slowly search for his location, this is an as of yet unexplored portion of the planet, for us at least." Smith said in her ear making her sigh as she stopped at the strange brick archway.

"Hmm, seems like early Psionics were much more streamlined, this was a regular brick wall based on our records, I wonder what the mechanics behind it are." A voice called from her ear making her stiffen in surprise. "Dr. Renchi, How did you get in the operations booth?" Miyumi asked her voice carrying over the ear comm. "Hmm? I let myself in, you do all remember I was supposed to stop by and speak with the Commander about getting him Psionic Training, ever since his use of them hit my ears I have been planning a course he could easily unleash his powers on to get a judge of them." Dr. Renchi said smoothly making a heavy silence fell over everyone. "We never received any request." Miyumi said calmly. "Hmm, I may have forgotten to send it then." Dr. Renchi said almost making her trip at the thought of a doctor forgetting to do anything. "Is an open comm really necessary?" She asked only to hear silence in return. 'At least that got them to shut the connection.' She thought as she walked along the cobbled street and slowly looked over the buildings nearby.

The film of dust on most windows and doors made it easy to see that the Commander hadn't entered any of the buildings along the route but the open large doors to the Marble structure in the distance said otherwise. She picked up the pace and soon enough found herself looking into the building ignoring the skeletons for the most part, even if the structure to them was far from human. "Sir." She called quietly seeing the commander sitting on a bench in silence. "Do you need any help?" She asked quietly getting a small mirthless laugh in return. "That depends on how exactly you plan to help." Harry said slowly before leaning back a bit. "It's not as if you can simply send me into the past, return me to a world that isn't like this." Harry said sarcastically. "I can't, but maybe talking about it will help." She said slowly getting a small amused snort. "Why? Isn't the old saying that Civilizations Rise and Fall?" Harry asked getting a small nod.

"Yes, but it is still part of your past, and in order to move forwards sometimes you simply need to express what you feel about that past." She said letting the room fall into silence for a moment. It was fairly clear from the look on Harry's face that he wasn't looking to speak at all about it for the moment. "Is it alright if I just don't. Not right now at least." Harry said getting her to nod slowly. "That's fine, maybe we can talk about more enjoyable memories." She said getting a small smile. "Sure, that sounds fine, actually I can tell you about my experience getting a wand." Harry said as he slowly stood up. "Wand?" She asked slightly surprised. "Yes, they used wooden wands and waved them around to perform magic, or psionics, it doesn't really matter how you list it." Harry said as he slowly moved towards the exit. She followed after as they moved down a different street towards an old building with a sign above saying Ollivanders.

"This place is amazing." She said making Harry laugh softly a slightly bitter tone lacing his voice. "It was, more so back before I found myself here now." Harry said softly making her go silent quickly. "What happened?" She asked getting Harry to stop in place for a moment as his face changed from concentration to a soft from. "The records don't say, although I didn't really expect them too, in all honesty, I probably shouldn't be surprised by this." Harry said softly as they entered a small shop. "What do you mean?" She asked getting a small sigh. "Things with them would have gone one of two ways, considering the world I knew before finding myself in a coma." Harry said quickly as his hands ran over the rows of small boxes. "With how they were it was highly likely that they never would have rejoined the greater world and with the divide between the purebloods and muggle-borns its highly likely several civil wars would have lead to a drop in a population large enough to remove them from existence." Harry explained with a small shrug as though he wasn't all that bothered.

"But that clearly isn't the case." She said getting a small laugh in return. "And that is why it is so much worse! They went through so much change, they reintegrated with the world and found a new place in its society, being understood and accepted by the general populous and in the end, they still fell victim to their old ways, and in the end died with the rest of humanity." Harry said making her blink in confusion for a moment. "What do you mean fell victim to their old ways?" She asked getting a small snort. "Do you remember the look of the skeletons in the building you found me in, the bank?" Harry asked making her nod slowly. "Those bodies belonged to Goblins, and what seems to be some humans mixed in, and from the state of the room its pretty clear what went on, you see there were several rebellions made by the Goblins, they did so for a more fair and just system where they weren't second class citizens." Harry explained while rubbing at his temples.

"From what I can tell, they came in and cleansed the bank of Goblins slaughtering an entire species, or at least the Goblins in that bank, but taking the information from the Network and knowing you never came across a species that looks like them on Earth, its pretty easy to read between the lines." Harry said with mild annoyance as he pulled a box out and opened it. "The world I left behind, the one I was hoping so much had managed to hide something away didn't really change at all, I had so much hope after learning that they reintegrated back into the world that they had changed for the better, and on top of finding out they are truly dead, I also find out they never really changed, they were still the same moronic and closed off people." Harry said scowling softly to himself at the end. "I supposed I can see how that would look." She said getting a laugh.

"There isn't much of another way to look at it, I know that for a fact, the only information you have on this alley is what I just brought you and some vague rumors on old forums that seemed too unrealistic to warrant a look." Harry said making her wince lightly at the accusation. "But isn't that what normally happens with time, a Civilization falls and a new one rises up from the ashes?" She asked getting silence for a minute. "Yes, but that's just the thing, Magicals, Psionic users, whatever, have lived on the earth through the fall and rise of so many different Civilizations, the Romans, Byzantines, Persians, Crusades, I can list a calamity or Empire that doesn't exist anymore and they lived through it, and that's why its so frustrating, it would have been so easy to hide!" Harry said punching through an old wooden panel on a shelf.

"Going back to before they integrated into the world, a separate area, somewhere we couldn't or wouldn't find." She said making him nod slowly. "It was waiting for them, and they never used it, its been here for all this time and you never even knew until I walked through the archway, Honestly the only way I could see them not using it is if they had completely abandoned it after integrating in the regular world, which would be impossible since some die-hard purebloods would never accept leaving their own homes and land." Harry said with a small shrug. "But if only a few remained they would have died out after a generation or two, it has been eight hundred and sixty-seven years since you entered a coma. That is more than enough time to have all those things happen." She explained slowly laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess so, it's just not easy to think about, all the memories, having known what this place looked like and seeing it how it is now, it just makes me so angry. Why couldn't they have just thought? why couldn't they have just done what was needed to survive?" Harry asked angrily his fists clenched. "From what you've explained it didn't seem like they ever really would have." She said getting a small snort of amusement after a moment of silence. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. Still looking back on the past isn't why I brought you to this shop. I don't exactly know everything but I can at least explain a little of what I know." Harry said as he pointed towards the rows of shelves with small boxes inside. "From what I do know is that back before Psionic Amp's, Wands were needed to perform spells." Harry explained making her shift in place at the word spells.

"I can literally feel you shifting in place, trust me I know how archaic and mythical it sounds but that was how they referred to things so bear with me here." Harry said getting her to stop moving and pay more attention. "Most spell work require fine movement and very particular wand motions, as well as time and focus. For each person, they were attuned to specific materials that make up the wand, wood and core for more basic wands." Harry explained as he pulled a box from the shelf and opened it setting the box back down before doing the same with another. "These two wands are different in their wood and most likely their core, although I wouldn't be able to tell with it being inside the wand." Harry explained letting her glance over the two. "So each person would have a fairly unique wand?" She asked getting a small smirk and nod.

"In the Magical world, there were multiple different possible uses for wands that were broken up into classes, conjuration, transfiguration, charms, runes. The list goes on, and most of those classes have books to teach their discipline." Harry explained before pulling a small list of household charms from under the desk he spotted. "From the mundane to the truly devastating." Harry explained before shrugging softly. "So what will you do with it all, its pretty clear you haven't found what you really wanted." She said getting a small sigh. "I guess I will take what I can, most of what's here in this world will still be useful, in war or at least later, but I can't really just give up yet, there are multiple places on earth that were magical havens, maybe someone is still out there." Harry said clenching his fists slightly. She winced at the blind hope and held back from killing it.

 **Harry's POV**

He blinked at the slight wince and gave a slightly bitter and yet amused smile. "No need to hold back what you think, somewhere inside I know its futile, but like I said I don't exactly have it in me to give up." He said simply before turning around and exiting the store fairly quickly. "You say that but your smile isn't really all there." Melani said making him blink in surprise for a moment before he shrugged slightly as they moved slowly down the stretch of road, passing shops as they moved around the more under traveled areas. He stayed in silence as he mulled over her comment and tried to work out how exactly to say what he was feeling. "What do you see when you look around, aside from somewhere that hasn't been seen before?" He asked getting silence as his answer for the moment. "Well, it's similar to most other places on the planet, just empty, abandoned." Melani said making him chuckle slightly.

"You aren't wrong. To me, though I see so much more, I can still picture the masses of people moving through here and buying things, even if some of those masses are arrogant arseholes. This place has so many memories, of it thriving. The obvious desertion isn't exactly something that's easy to come to terms with, I can push it back I guess but this is a jarring disappointment." He said having searched for the words for several minutes. "On top of that, I have the knowledge that once I leave here I have to go back and continue working towards an end goal I don't really understand and perform a job that I am way out of my depth for!" He said growing exasperated and frustrated. "I am sorry that is the case, sir, but we don't really have any other option, you are the last Human we know of and while we wish we didn't have to force it on you we can't really continue as we were without failing." Melani said trying hard to explain away the move.

"But why? I mean I guess I understand, it's a shitty situation all around but so many things made this happen and now I'm out of place, out of time, and given so much power that I'm afraid to even use a small amount of it! He yelled angrily small Psionic lances ripping out towards some of the shops only to bounce off the small protections the runes on the shops gave. "I mean just look at that, I don't even really Have control over my magic anymore, I was thrown into Military training so fast and I had to wing my first interaction with an outside force! This is so far out of my capabilities!" He expressed rubbing at his head in frustration. "Yes, you have, but think about it all, You don't have any control... We will find a way to help you gain it. You were thrown into the military. Don't you think that training might have helped you, even right now you are calmer than any would expect you to be. And you handled that first contact well, honestly you may be out of depth and winging it but you've done everything very well so far." Melani said making him snort before sighing and thinking over what she said.

"Yeah Maybe, it's still a lot to think about, I have so many responsibilities that I'm not really sure how to handle it all." He said calming down slightly. "Maybe, but that's why you have so many people around to advise you, to help take the burden away." Melani said making him sigh and nod before making for the exit back into London. "So where do you go from here then?" Melani asked making him sigh. "I don't know, this news isn't something I'm just gonna be able to brush off, but I guess actually seeing it is better than ignoring it. Right? I know it's not exactly healthy but I guess I can focus on what issues come my way for the moment. There is a lot I have to do." He said getting a small frown. "How's the weather anyways, I saw the storm rolling in after I left." He said getting a small look of surprise. "It should be clearing up in several hours." Melani said slowly as she thought about it.

"Let's get out of here." He said only to stop as she held him back. "Are you sure, you just went on about the advantages of books from this area wouldn't you want to grab some, make use of them?" Melani asked making him blink. "Listen, I'd rather get out of here as fast as I can, we can always send a research team and several hundred people to grab everything later, but the more time I spend here the less likely I'm going to remain composed." He said slowly getting a small hesitant nod. "Besides, I honestly think the research teams would have a better time figuring out half the stuff in this place than I would, or they would consider it a challenge I guess." He said crossing the archway into the small alley that divided the magical and regular world. "How many things will I have to focus on once I get back anyway?" He asked slowly as he stopped by the cockpit to the fighter. "Several important documents are waiting for you, as well as I believe a meeting with the last person to have close encounters with a Psionic user." Melani said making him spin in place.

"You found someone, I figured most who fought in the old war would have the experience." He said getting a small shrug. "Not exactly, yeah they have memories of the fighting, but very few have memories of essentially learning beside a Psionic user, and having the knowledge behind it explained to them." Melani said making him blink before nodding slowly. "Is he waiting? The sooner I get a grasp on this the better, especially if I can make it translate into spells." He said trailing off at the end. "No, he is on his way though and should arrive there when you get there." Melani said making him nod and climb into the fighter. "Well, no use waiting around. Are you gonna be alright? I can always bring you back in the fighter, it won't be the most comfortable fit." He said hesitating slightly at the end getting an amused smile. "No thanks, there should be a transport here soon for me." Melani said getting him to sigh and nod.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, I literally don't want to continue this chapter, I have struggled through this one for a while, I felt good about it in the beginning but near the end I struggled to keep it going, Mind you the story will still go on, but I feel like I am going to have to delay his true reaction to the entire event in order to convey it properly, besides some level of denial will continue until he breaks down when reality hits him like a train, so I have plans for when that will happen, there wasn't much else I wanted to put in here since it didn't fit with the feel of the chapter and would seem like such a jarring change to how he reacted in most the chapter to how he would react once he got back. besides a little over six thousand words isn't to bad for a chapter that I struggled a bit with. I'd prefer it to be 10k but we cant always have what we want I suppose**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: In The Cold Of Space...**

 **General** **POV**

Silence was the keyword that one would think of when they have been in space, surrounded on all sides in a small suit meant to keep them alive in the harsh vacuum. You realize just how quiet it really is, the only sound your straining ears pick up being the fans and pumps in your suit as well as your own breathing, and for those unable to handle the panic-inducing quiet, their own heartbeat. Of course with ships that can hold their own atmosphere, sounds and people one never really needed to worry about such an issue, especially in a day and age where ships were large enough to house a good few hundred. Military and Civilian alike. Of course, while you can't break the silence of space you can certainly disrupt its peace, battles fought in the Vacuum above planets and in systems easily managed that. Even in those, the ragged breathing of one's own breath was considered somewhat calming.

The heavy footfalls and flash of adrenaline and fear, however, did the opposite. Such is the result of the battle above a small world, its slightly barren landmass mostly denoting its lack of use until one looks at the growing green of the half terraformed world. A small shutter shook the ship above the planet the glass pan showing such a scene flashing out of sight of the one running through the spartan and militaristic halls of the small frigate meant to defend the planet. The colonization effort for this system wasn't slated to begin until the terraformation was mostly complete, and that wasn't for another three years yet. The woman's form slipped between some downed piping in the corridor and moved for the blast doors sealing off the next section. There wasn't a call to abandon ship, at least none that had come over the fleet com and she was determined to at least get to her station before such a call came, if ever.

Of course, the moment she mashed her glove against the door controls she realized the foolish mistake she had made. She had overlooked the small warning flashing on the door controls and the violent swirling of air escaping into the vacuum threatened to pull her out. Her hands gripped hard against a mounting pole and held on for dear life until the entirety of the hall she was in lost its atmosphere. She turned her head and looked in fear and awe at the massive hole in the ship. A large chunk was gone, her entire corridor a good hundred or so feet nothing but empty space, it leads up and down several levels and seemed to go pretty deep into the ship. The sight of dark space dotted with stars and nebula distracted her for a moment. Until the light of the sun illuminated the corpses floating through the area near the heat scored wound in the ship. The artificial gravity has long since been knocked out and most get around using the magnetic soles in their boots to keep grounded.

She breathed deeply as she deactivated the magnets, she didn't have time to turn around and find another way, with several boarding parties already on board and the Marine's onboard doing their best to repel them she would just be in the way. Besides her job was as transportation Pilot, and they were going to need as many as could be spared to get everyone the hell off this ship. She breathed deeply for a second. With the angle on the attack, it was obvious if she wasn't careful she would be throwing herself into the abyss. At that point one might as well kill themselves, by the time any response force was brought and you even hoped to be rescued, months would have elapsed, and if any were coming from the planet or nearby planets they would have been here by now. She closed her eyes and prayed a quick little prayer, the small religion not well-liked or even respected but it had brought her luck before. Her momentum pushed her free on the doorway and on her way. She tried to steady herself without throwing her body into a spin.

She only barely managed to succeed and would have panicked when she slammed into some debris had it not pushed her back towards the corridor she had been aiming for in the first place. She sighed in relief for a moment only to have all the fear place back in her as another attack scored a direct hit in the deeper portion of the wound. The blast threw debris wide and a large chunk slammed into her and from there into the wall. She grabbed on as the large metal portion slowly flew off into space and winced as her no broken left arm protested at the action. Her right hand left her hold on the wall and slammed into the control for just a moment before grabbing back on for dear life. Objects whipped out of the corridor as it went under an extreme depressurization in such a short moment. She relaxed for only a moment as she slipped herself into the corridor reactivating her boots and shutting the door behind her.

The ship wouldn't repressurize the room, it didn't have the life support to spare, for the moment so she would have to hurry to the next corridor to hopefully equalize between the too and stop drawing from her internal tank. An internal tank that was now screaming at her it was low. A small curse left her lips, she hadn't expected the trip to burn up so much, in fact, she should have much more. Her hands reached back and in the silence she heard it, the slight hissing from her cracked tank, the damned debris managed to rupture her tank, with the way it was venting she had maybe a three minute window, and the next corridor was a solid four using the boots, if it was artificial gravity she would be able to make the walk in a minute easy. The boots were useful, ignoring how slow they made you, the only real weakness they had.

He glanced around the corridor and her eyes lined on a small set of pipes leading into the ceiling. She moved as fast as possible and still burned a solid minute band a half to get to the pipes. Sadly none were for air but she deactivated the boots and angled herself to at least bounce off one wall and impact on the door controls. She pulled hard and grinned slightly as she slipped through the air fairly quickly. she bounced hard and grit her teeth in pain as her arm was aggravated and spin herself so her back lined up with the door. The hard-hit stunned her for a moment and she fumbled with the boot controls. The sudden activation of the boots dragged her down quickly and onto her ass. she stood as fast as possible and mashed her hand against the door control viciously. The door opened and air flooded in quickly before both equalized.

The sensor data said it was some thin air, but it was better than the almost depleted stock of air she had that was still venting. She fumbled with the release and breathed deeply as the sealing came loose letting air from the hall flow into her helmet. she stood breathing for a few moments until the sound of the klaxon came back to her, a noise that had abandoned her the moment she saw the hole in the ship. "Emergency code Bravo Seven Seven. All hands prep for separation of Section Kilo and Delta." A voice called over the intercom. She cursed internally, she only had another corridor to go but the section she was in was Kilo and the section she was trying to get to was Delta. Her mind raced on how to avoid an enclosed coffin in space and she went over the design of the ship. Section Delta had three small hangers and a medium hanger, it was all that one section could support.

If she could open the hanger doors before the separation she could easily fly her ship out even when the section separated and lost power. But she knew the moment a separation order came over the coms everyone had approximately three minutes until it was explosively separated if the discharger didn't break it away in order to keep enemies from moving into another section for safety. She rushed as fast as she could and stopped at the next door. on the other side was the corridor that was lining the rear side of the Hanger bays, luckily her's was closest to her position. Yet as her hand hovered over the controls she moved for the small observation screen thumbing the camera just on the other side. As though the world was out to get her, a small team of three were on the other side trying to break into the room at the opposite end, it looked like the three got separated from their group, but the short angled burst-fire rifles and slim suits easily told her what side they were on.

Only their Marine's had slightly slimmer suits but even they were slightly bulky, they had yet to slim things down, or at least before she left the homeworld and went into cryo, they hadn't. Her hand dropped to her holster on his right side, the large sidearm was very much so meant for emergencies, its size was meant to have some real stopping power, and penetration to breach an unshielded mildly armored suit, and yet it only carried a few rounds in the magazine, even the extra magazine wouldn't give her many rounds at her disposal. She pulled the small weapon and reached for the second magazine to have it ready. She felt around for a bit only to sigh as it was missing and resigned herself to about five shots. She could lie and say she was a marksman with a pistol but she only barely passed Quals with the gun, and she would be lucky to get a decent hit on one of the bastards.

She didn't have much time at all, while she could take as much time as she wanted to prep the Transport, the doors took a solid thirty seconds to open, and she was still a good forty away from the controls. With a total of a minute twenty seconds needed and maybe two minutes left, she had to move now. She pressed the controls and moved the sound of her feet clunking against the metal flooring echoed down the hall and she turned to the door controls to her hanger seeing one of them stand and turn towards her weapon raised. She pressed the control and moved into the opening door. The sound of a shot rang out and two impacted the door frame one of the shots ricocheting into her already broken arm. The strangled scream of pain held back by a bitten tongue. She angled herself out the door as she slides the lever into place for the hanger doors. She leveled out her gun and fired three times. the small grunt and sound of a body dropping made her relax slightly until the sound of two people trying to move as quickly as they could to her sounded out.

She moves from the door to the opened troop door of the transport climbing in and closing the door behind her. The sound of bullets pinging off the metal sounds out and she winces. The armor can easily block some of the small arms fire, but higher caliber shots can easily breach right through the plating. She moves into the cockpit and starts begins the startup procedure. She glances at the engine readout and looks over her right frontal engine, the small port slowly glowing blue as it ran a startup. The sight of the engine itself was blocked out as one of the men from early raises his weapon towards the viewscreen. The mans motioning for her to shut down the ship and she knows that any type of action like that will get her killed. Her eyes glance over the engine charge up and watch its numbers click by in a fashion that makes her want to chew her lip.

Her head slams back as the section she is in is jettisoned and she grins in triumph as the engine finishes right as the man stumbles under the engine port. She throttles the engine up seeing the sudden force cause the man's body to cave in on itself and the blood to burst out around the man. It was a sickening sight as the blood sprayed up on the side and along with the copilot's view screen. She glanced at the rear camera's seeing the second man be impacted against the wall the force of the forward's thrusters crushing his body against it. She releases the docking clamps and rockets out of the floating hanger. If she had waited a moment more the other section would have crossed her hanger exit and she would have likely crashed right into it. She doubles back and takes a good look at the ship. Two lost sections several weapons system hanging on by power cables and disabled, and multiple boarding ships slammed into its hull.

The thing was lost, and odds are once most of the people got to escape pods and transports the automatic scuttle would activate and the ship would go up in a thermonuclear ball of light. she couldn't see the opposing ship in her sights so odds were that it sat on the other side of the ship now. She angled her ship to arch around the rear, passing the large thrusters and got a decent look of the enemy ship. It wasn't much bigger but the damage done was far less, it was pretty obvious that with how sudden the attack was and how much damage was done it was planned ahead as an ambush. "All fighter's and Transports, This is Captain Zivian Oktil, The Shiller is dead in space, as of this moment we are activating the Supplement Protocol, Scuttle of the ship has begun and evacuation underway, all ships are to make maximum speed to the nearest base." Captain Zivian said calmly his voice cutting out all fighter chatter and fleet com.

She glanced over the weapons readout on her ship, these transports weren't equipped with much. Countermeasures, a small set of unguided missile's and a repeater cannon turret meant to be operated by a copilot. It would most likely do well on a small attack run but its size and maneuverability were far less than the quick attack fighters. She drew in close seeing the two port-side escape pods that remained fire and escape the ship. They were on the safe side, and their angle pushed them towards the partially terraformed planet, it would at least give them a breathable atmosphere. She angled the thrusters and rolled closer to the side of the ship peeking over the upper decks and looking past the ship a bit into the emptiness of space. The opposing ship was unresponsive, the weapons fire from the ship seemed to have completely halted and now several small transport ships were blasting out of their hanger bays at speeds that were clearly not meant to keep the hangers in good condition.

She blinked as one spun out of control and impacted on the side of their ship smashing through some of the platings and venting the atmosphere from the rooms it breached. She dived back down as the outer lights on the Shiller started to flicker before the entire ship went dead. Fleet com died as the only ship hosting the coms channel lost power. She watched several of the attack fighters slow to a crawl unsure of what to do with the enemy ships dead in space and their own command ship floating unresponsive. "Flight Officer Torlima, you are in one of our last transports, correct?" A voice called over the short-range. She sighed softly at the question and moved her hand to hover over the receiver. "Yes, I managed to snag it before the enemy started acting strange." She called getting a small bout of silence. "I'm going to propose a risky move. The Starboard hanger bays are clear, if you can land inside we can retrieve a good amount of people and make way for the planet." The voice suggested making her head snap back to the sight of the enemy ship.

"That would put me in direct sight of the enemy ship." She said simply getting a small sigh. "The enemies ship seems to be just as disabled as our own and at this moment it's our only chance to retrieve anyone." The voice said making her sigh before she leaned back her helmet bouncing softly off the headrest behind her. "Fine, let's get to it, you'll need to radio my location for anyone inside over L.R." She said getting a small silence. "Copy." The voice said before her long-range communications receiver started blinking. She pulled up and bit and fired the throttle to maximum rolling over the long top of the ship and diving down towards the hanger bays. The move she was performing was incredibly advanced and something any Landing crew would rage at the pilot over for hours on end. However, in the middle of combat, something as simple as a little damage to the hanger was considered unimportant. She twisted and kicked in the afterburner to stop the ship quickly in front of the open hanger.

The forward's thrusters left long burn marks all along the plating by the hanger doors and melted a good bit of the flooring. She felt the small shudder as the ship landed her viewport looking directly at the double doors leading further into the ship. The small hiss of the doors opening went unheard but the sight of the lights inside the hallway didn't go unnoticed. She popped the side doors and watched three or four people stumble inside and strap in looking a little relieved. the sight of two marines running through the door followed by an enemy marine made her eyes widen in surprise. She moved her hands to the weapons control only to stop as the two waved her off. She hesitated a moment unsure about assisting an enemy soldier only to wait too long as all three jumped into the ship closing the doors with a punch on the control surface. "Watch it! You break it you fix it." She snapped off getting a look of panic.

"Get us the fuck off this death trap!" One marine barked getting her to turn and glare at the man. "The Captain's transponder is almost here, you can wait!" She said getting a small cough of surprise. "No, you idiot the Captains gone whatever the hell got on this ship has somehow taken the damn thing." The Marine yelled making her look at the man as though he was crazy only to turn to look back at the double doors. She jumped back into her seat a bit as a strange mass slammed against the front View Screen and seemed to cover a good portion. "Oh shit!" She yelled throwing the throttle in reverse and having the ship drag against the flooring tearing into it a bit before it finally slipped out of the hanger flipping backward. The moment the ship managed to face away from the hanger she punched the throttle forwards and watched the mass get pushed over the top of the canopy.

"What in the fuck was that?" She asked getting a small shuddering laugh from the enemy marine. "You don't understand, we jumped into this system by accident, you weren't meant to be here, this was never meant to happen!" The man yelled only to get punched in the face. "Explain, you attacked us!" The first marine said getting a scowl and crazed laugh. "What are your names Marine's?" She asked getting silence for a moment and the laugh to die down a bit. "Private Kilnz, and Private Overbeck." The first marine said pointing from himself to his partner. "Forwards Shifter Tilbe." The Enemy Marine explained calmly for a moment. "Different Rank structure, I'm the third level of enlisted personnel." Tilbe explained getting a slow nod from the other two. "Tilbe explain." She barked getting a scowl. "We were a long term research group, the ship was manned with military and civilian personnel. A few of our ships had gone dark in a sector we have known was safe for several centuries now." Tilbe explained before sighing softly and leaning back.

"We were tasked with long term recognizance and research on just what could be causing it, onboard the ship was a small contingent of boarding marines and special forces. The actual reality was a little different, once we had a general idea of what was going on, we were ordered to procure a sample of the subject. A strange fucking thing that somehow takes people over? I'm not really sure what it does but whatever is left over it ain't on your side!" Tilbe explained grinning madly. "Midway through our assault with you all one of your shots managed to disable power to the secure containment unit, whatever that thing is got loose, and by the time anyone found out the ship was seized, this thing doesn't think and it sure as hell don't feel, it consumes anything living and keeps going." Tilbe explained getting a small bout of silence.

"Shit, Flight officer, we have to contain this, whatever it is cant make it back to one of our homeworlds, hell it can't make it down to the planet, the amount of people here just for the terraformation is enough to create a damn army." Kilnz said making her sigh softly before she closed her eyes to think. "You are talking about boarding an infested ship with an unknown number of hostiles and scuttling it, and you are proposing that the three of you that are armed and able will be the ones to do it?" She asked getting a silence before she bit her lip as once again the familiar feeling of resignation took her. "Fuck, Alright, Tilbe do you have any idea how close you can get me so your little excursion won't be noticed too quickly?" She asked watching the Marine Panic for a moment before getting smacked. "Dammit, We have a Supplies Hanger on the Aft section of the ship, I can send the automatic release codes to get us in. We can take a nearly straight shot to the engine bay and set and uncontrolled reaction in the Power Supply Station, but we will have all of a minute maybe two to get a minimum safe distance." Tilbe said getting a bit serious as his panic bleeds into calm.

"Then I guess that's our best move." She said wanting to slam her head against the console in front of her. This was a terrible idea, and would no doubt get a lot of them if not all of them killed, not to mention the unarmed passengers on her ship that cant just jump in and help. "It's terrifying, to see a ship as dangerous just dead in space, it looks like the interior lights are dead too." Private Overbeck commented softly as they slowly maneuvered around the ship drifting towards the rear hanger as its doors opened. The floodlights meant to assist in low light landing kicked on and the interior of the hanger was dotted with containers and cylinders, there was a sizeable place to set the transport but with the way, the boxes were stacked most of the light was going to be hidden. "Keep on your toes, I don't like how quiet it is." She said getting a small sound of surprise. "Shouldn't that be a good thing, that means they don't know we are here." Private Kilnz said getting her to sigh.

"Or it means they know we are here and are planning on ambushing us." She said getting the three to tense up as they readied the rifles in their hands. The small shudder of them landing spread through the transport and the three quickly jumped out letting the door seal shut behind them. She left the floodlights on but once the three left the hanger they were on their own. "Listen, move as fast as you can through this ship, I don't like sitting here for an extended period of time, and I really would like to be able to kiss the ground once we get planetside." She said getting the three to send a small thumbs-up back at her and she leaned back relaxing into her pilot's chair.

 **Private Overbeck's POV**

The silence of the ship was oppressing, it had an atmosphere but yet it seemed like the ship didn't make a single sound, worst of all this feeling crashed down on him and he hadn't even left the hanger yet. He approached the doors ahead of him letting the small flashlight on the end of his rifle swing around the darkened portion of the room. He stacked up and waited activating his comms channel as the two joined him. "What can I possibly expect to be on the other side of this door, where are we going?" He asked getting a small sigh. "An Intersection, the direct route to the power station goes through the right corridor." Tilbe said making him nod as the door slide open with a slight hiss. "Pneumatic doors? Isn't that a waste of Air?" He asked just as the doors hissed shut behind them. Darkness in every direction the ship was completely lightless, the only source was now just their flashlights.

"The door's design reuses an internal air supply, as well as allows us to vent the air in the case of emergencies to repressurize a room." Tilbe explained slowly. "How do you get the doors open afterwards?" Private Kilnz asked making the man sigh before stopping the two from going down the corridor. "I don't know, I'm just a grunt, Listen I need to check on something, It might help us with this power supply station problem." Tilbe said motioning towards the corridor heading directly opposite of the hangers doors. "That's not exactly a good idea." He said getting the man to shrug. "Listen, I'm going, either way, keep on heading to the power station I'll meet you there." Tilbe said before breaking off in a run. "Fuck." He said only to see Kilnz make chase. "Wait, hold on!" He called only to get static in return. He moved to make chase only to heard something fall and cling off the floor. He turned quickly the light shining down the hall and he scanned the corridor for anything out of place. He stopped as he saw a small pipe roll along the floor touching the wall near it.

He waited for a good few minutes before relaxing, as much as he really didn't want to head down that hall he did have a mission. "Kilnz, you bastard you shouldn't have runoff, we can't afford to separate up like this." He said getting static for a short second. "I lost him." Kilnz said with a small sigh over the radio. "Alright try and make your way back, right now we need to focus on the objective." He said getting a long bout of silence. "Overbeck, I've got something over here, going Dark until I know more."Kilnz said seriously making him groan in frustration. "You have to be fucking kidding me." He said his body tense as the silence kicked in again. He squared his shoulders and made slow progress through the hall scanning over every section he could. "Didn't anyone in their life see a horror movie, the last thing you do is split up." He grumbled to himself turning quickly. He stopped in his tracks as a section from the roof collapsed slightly and he would have to squeeze through.

He lifted the rifle up a bit and turned on his side slowly shifting through the opening and stared at the desolate corridor. The sight was unlike anything he had seen before, Something a strange film-like substance was covering the walls of the hall and it looked organic it wasn't thick enough to block out the sight of the walls themselves but it didn't change the overall coloration of the hall. He kept going moving as slow as he dared trying desperately to head anything in the length of the corridor. Something shifted in the darkness and he instantly snapped his weapon towards it. He was tense as he couldn't see anything, the light just wouldn't penetrate far into the darkness, he saw another shift and turned again, once more seeing nothing. 'If something was there they would have jumped me by now, I really hope its just my eyes seeing something that isn't there.' He thought to himself opening a door to his right and seeing a strangely set up Medical bay.

Curiosity got the better of him and he moved into the room looking over the few beds in the room. He stopped as the sight of two tanks shined from his light passing over them. He frowned as the empty tanks painted this more as a research lab than a medical bay and he turned to leave. He stopped and nearly fired his weapon at the organic mass in front of him. He held himself back as it went from docile to thrashing against the large observation port, whatever it used to detect him wasn't normal eyes like that average person, considering it seemed to lack what the average eye looked like anywhere on its body. Inside the room, it was housed in was a restraining table and the table itself was covered in a thick layer of blood. 'Nothing about this speaks well.' He thought turning to the door as the thing on the other side grew docile again. He shifted his gaze between where he was moving and the observation screen trying to keep an eye on whatever it was so on the chance it broke through he would have enough time to react. He looked for the controls on the door and smashed them with his rifle making the door seal shut.

He tried probing the controls and watched as the door remained sealed. He breathed a small sigh of relief before continuing his movement. "Tilbe, exactly how far do I have to go and why did you bounce you fucking dick." He said over the comms getting silence. "Where are you?" Tilbe asked. "Just passed a Medical or Research bay." He said getting a short break of silence. "I'm sitting in front of an internal map of the ship, you've got a few more rooms between you and power station, looks like Corridor D6 is blocked so you are going to have to make a detour through the Deck D Portside Magazine room." Tilbe said before breaking the connection. 'What the hell is it with everyone and breaking contact with me.' He thought before he stopped at one of the doors of another unknown room as it opened. He watched it for a moment as it immediately shut only to open again.

The constricting silence was killing him, everything had him on edge and he had the constant feeling of being watched even though nothing was there. He keyed the comms to try and get back either Tilbe and Kilnz but static and more static was all he heard. He glanced over his radio quality readout and blinked in surprise as something was making it switch from the jammed warning to functional. "Fucking equipment failure right now?" He asked out loud not expecting a single response. Of course, nothing was able to respond to him. He stopped as the sound of a shot rang through the halls. He broke into a run and slammed by doors ignoring their contents as he followed the now consistent gunfire. He stopped as he followed a stairwell up what seemed like three decks and slid to a stop through a doorway. He glanced over the room seeing nothing inside but a few consoles and walked towards the large view screens at the front of the room. He looked down and immediately tensed as he could make out Kilnz form shooting at something.

He tried radioing the man as the shot was wildly being aimed around the room, he also tried seeing whatever the hell was out there. He couldn't see anything, not even a shimmer in the darkness to show him something was moving, it was dead silence and a complete lack of any movement. He focused on Kilnz and noticed something coiling around his waist and snaking up the man's back to his neck. "Kilnz, you have something attached to you, you need to stop firing and pull that thing off!" He yelled only to be ignored. The shots continued to bounce and imbed themselves into the walls and objects in the room. The last shot to exit the rifle impacted against something below his viewing room and in a short second, he was blinded by a flash as well as thrown off his feet. He climbed back up quickly and saw the shrapnel was sticking out of every surface but it also seemed like Kilnz was gone.

He almost tried contacting the man only to stop as a small alert popped up on the viewport claimed an explosive depressurization of the room. Whatever Kilnz had shot blew a damn hole in the ship and sucked the man out. He could feel fury take over and he punched at the glass calming as a massive spiderweb crack formed from where his fist lay. "Tilbe, you son of a bitch, whatever you needed to do had better be damn worth it, Kilnz is gone." He said over radio looking over the room in the silence. Not a response came back and he nearly yelled into the mic had the door on the opposite end from where he had entered not started to get slowly dragged open. He raised the weapon and tensed as strange bone-like appendages pushed the doors open further. He watched whatever it was still in the doorway. "What the fuck." He said glancing over a different form of whatever the hell was in that observation room. He winced as it screeched before moving to jump at him.

He fired off and watched the thing go limp in mid-air and crash to the ground. He cautiously approached the body and kicked it in the side, it lay there unresponsive and he relaxed a bit before turning back to the door it came out of. He raised his weapon towards it waiting for something to have heard its screech and come running. He waited for minutes as nothing came and glanced over the ruined door. 'It's probably best to avoid that way.' He thought to himself glancing over the thing again and feeling a slight twinge of fear. He moved to the now opened doorway and peered down both directions the light cutting into the darkness and saw something laying on the floor motionless. He moved slowly stopping near the object only to see it was a body of some kind of doctor, he rolled the body over and stared at the massive cut open portion on the chest spilling out its organs.

"Why the hell did whatever is on this ship leave this body alone?" He asked curiously as to why any Biological fuel would be wasted. "Flight Officer, whatever the hell is on this thing, it's picking and choosing who to eat, or at least that's as much as I can assume. It doesn't seem very likely, but until I know more that's the best guess I have." He said waiting patiently for a response. He glanced down at the Radio Readout and cursed at the jammed warning. 'Fucking ship.' He thought angrily. He backtracked quickly leaving the darkened hall to its solitude and made his way back to the place he first heard the shots. Something was different, he could feel it in the air, something had changed, what little his light did illuminate the corridor didn't help him find whatever changed but it placed him further on edge than he already was. He turned to look down the intersection's halls, while he knew he had to go through D Decks Magazine Room, He had absolutely no clue as to where that was. He looked shortly for a directional sign of some sort only to see nothing.

He waited in place as he mulled over where to go, it was after a few minutes of waiting that something made a decision for him. He could hear a shift in the air, the sound of something swinging. He moved instinctively and felt something stab through his suit coming out his left arm, the hiss of pain left his mouth and he turned to the direction letting off five rounds. Another body of the weird bladed creature shook in place as it took the hits slowly crumpling to the ground. It had come from behind him, and he could hear something moving down the left-most corridor. Those thoughts in mind made his decision for him and he turned right moving as fast as he could through the strangely colored walls swinging the weapon quickly to illuminate as much as possible and hopefully avoid another attack. Whatever they were, they weren't invincible, but as much as that should have made him feel better he didn't have unlimited ammunition, His weapons readout listed a solid twelve shots left, and he only had a second magazine of thirty.

Much of it had been wasted on the Shriller when fighting off the boarding parties as well as whatever damn creature he saw on the ship. He didn't think to get a resupply but the Transport didn't carry ammo unless they were doing a resupply mission to troops. The only other weapon he had was a long knife used for close encounters. He turned another corner only to stop as something was sealing a door shut, some kind of organical mass was completely covering it. Small vines of organic material branched off the growth and spread down the hall, it avoided one door on the right but covered most everything else. He glanced towards the door on the right and could see a glass window to the had some openings through the vines. He could see a light flicker on and off at random intervals. He breathed a small sigh of relief that the ship did have power but something had removed most the lights from the power system. He tensed as he saw someone inside the room moving quickly at a terminal. He crouched and looked through some openings at the bottom of the window.

Whatever covered the walls gave him good cover to avoid being seen. He watched the man tense and jump back a small crystal in his hands as he pulled a pistol or what looked like a pistol of some kind. The slim Armored suit the man wore wasn't any kind of military uniform. Something shifted in the darkness, multiple something's, in between the flickers of the light he saw some of the bladed creatures jump from the shadows at the man. One lost its limb the severed appendage flinging away from the creature towards the window and splattering strange blood across it. Through the blood he could see one of them get close enough to slice off the man's hand, the scream of pain echoing out of the glass. The strange pistol clattered against the ground uselessly as the second one grabbed the man in a hold seemingly biting at his neck only to tear the head clean off and impale the torso. The second severed the lower body from the corpse and ate at it until full.

He watched in silence until the two left the dying third one and seemed to just vanish into the shadows. He sighed and moved forwards the door opening quickly for him as it seemed to have a motion sensor. He waved the weapon around the room, clearing it slowly and, narrowing his eyes slightly as the two things were gone, completely gone. He glanced over the downed one seeing it rise slightly to scurry towards him and he let off three rounds into what he thought was its head. The body slackened and he moved towards the mutilated corpse glancing over it. The armor was strange but with it, all torn to pieces he wouldn't be able to even identify it if he wanted to. He grabbed the strange pistol and clipped it to his belt happy to have some sort of weapon should his rifle run out of bullets. He left the body laying there and continued through the left door. Another hall greeted him but it seemed to be lined with sleeping quarters. He moved slowly through the hall taking stock of every corner he could, his eyes glanced over a few overhead vents and he saw a single door at the end of the hall. A small panel above it flickered and he sighed in relief as it read Deck D Magazine Room.

He went to the controls and punched them wanted to get through the room and get this damn thing to burn up. The doors opened a good centimeter or more before grinding to a halt air hissing from above. 'You have to be fucking kidding me, a damn leak in their system.' He thought angrily only to tense as something smashed into the floor. He turned seeing the vent covers bent and broken against the floor. He glanced up illuminating the ceiling above him. He saw one of the things hanging from the ceiling waiting to strike. He lifted his rifle only to have it knocked away as the thing lunged. He twisted and managed to evade to the left as his weapon was tossed on the other end of the corridor. He pulled the strange pistol and lined it up pulling the trigger and watching as the creature's head severed in half the top portion sliding off quickly and the body dropping to the floor.

He glanced over the pistol and blinked in surprise. "Just what the fuck is this thing?" He wondered only to turn and fire again as a sound echoed behind him the sight of a bladed arm spinning past his face made him grin for a moment before he lined up another shot. He pulled the trigger and cursed as the thing failed to fire the small display on the back blinking read. He tossed the weapon bouncing it off the creature's head and dived back towards his rifle. He slid his right hand into the grip turned and sprayed the rest of the magazine at the thing letting four of the bullets impact it and blast the body back against a wall. He tapped the magazine release and looked around as the magazine clattered against the ground quickly putting the second one in. He turned back to the door and punched the release waiting as it quickly hissed open.

He breathed deeply for a moment as he tried to slow his heart rate. Hopefully, he wasn't too far from where he needed to be, but considering it just opened up into a massive room filled with Kinetic rounds in a belt system he highly doubted he had to go very far at all. He stopped as he passed a long line of high explosive kinetic rounds. It could be possible to cause the ship to have an uncontrolled descent if they blew the entire magazine. He did have a detonator, and he could fit it to one of the shells, one going off should make the entire magazine room cook-off. It wouldn't hurt to have a backup plan, so with that in mind, he strapped the detonator to one of the shells at chest height before moving for the large door at the end of the room. His hand hovered over the controls for the door as the flickering lights in the room finally cut out.

He had found the fact this room had lights odd but the moment the room went dark his blood pressure skyrocketed. Small clicks sounded in the darkness as the door ground open. He pushed his shoulder against the seal of the left side using his body weight to help open the door. He had barely enough room to squeeze through and managed to slip in as the light flickered on. He glanced back only to see a strange brownish puddle on the floor. He pressed the release for the door and watched as it ground shut. He stared through the small viewport and narrowed his eyes at the puddle only to jump back as one of the strange blades slammed against the glass. He stared at the creature seeing it slow as it attacks did nothing and seemed to simply be standing in front of him almost watching him if he could see whatever the hell it used to see. It was a small reflection in the glass that made him turn quickly. He leveled his rifle only to stop as a body stood in front of him pinned to the wall by one of the bone fragments.

"Can anyone tell me just how fucking close I am this place is fucked!" He yelled getting silence for a moment. "You are right next to the power station, its three doors down on the right." Tilbe said slowly making him narrow his eyes. "And where the hell are you?" He asked getting a small sigh. "I'm waiting inside, I need help to set off the system it's not exactly a one-person system." Tilbe said a slight hint of exasperation kicking over the comms. He let the silence reign and moved down the hall as fast as he could, he wanted this done as fast as possible and immediately wanted to get out if at all possible. He stopped in front of a set of heavy-duty blast doors and waited as they opened. If one word could be used to explain the sight in front of him it would most likely be "big." Of course, that wasn't too surprising with it being a power system for a decently sized attack frigate. He walked in seeing the power arc off what looked like a bleed off the breaker at the top.

"Ah good, I need you to adjust the power system on the secondary control, set the junctions in the ship to maintenance mode, that should shut down their ability to restrict power load." Tilbe said making him set his rifle down and swipe through all the subsystems to help get what they needed to be done, he wanted nothing more than to leave this fucking hell hole. "Alright it's done." He said getting a small sigh. "Good." Tilbe said before a shot rang out. He bit down on the scream of pain as his knee was blown to piece's by the armor-piercing round. Even if he could limp his way through if the ship had a sudden depressurization he was fucked. "What the fuck." He yelled. "Sorry, but getting out of here isnt going to happen for us, with the power load I have filtered through the system they will all come running soon enough, and I cant really let them get close till it pops off." Tilbe said making him glare at the man.

"Why?" He asked getting a small sigh. "They feed off the energy, they use Biomass to create more of themselves but their bodies can use the charged energy to help them convert the biomass faster, speeding up the cell division process using the energy to charge dead cells. Or that's what the docs explained to us. If they get in here, odds are we will be looking at much worse than an infested ship." Tilbe said a little apologetic. "Besides, at the rate, they are moving we wouldn't have a chance of getting by." Tilbe said slipping his rifle back into his hands. "Might as well pick up your's, we will need it." Tilbe said leveling his rifle at the now completely dark hallway, the small lights from the energy arching off the release grew brighter as more energy flew off. He could hear it now, the skittering, and it was much more than the one or two from before, no this was a horde. "You're a fucking bastard you know that." He said just before one turned the corner. "I know." Tilbe said letting a round loose.

 **FO Torlima's POV**

It was the heavy silence after an hour that got her shifting in her seat. This little mission of theirs would hopefully be over soon but the three in the back were worriedly whispering to each other. The Transport was sealed up tight, nothing was going to enter their bay or the cockpit unless it could blast through the armor, and it didn't seem like that was really feasible. It was the sound of grinding that got her to shoot up out of her seat and into the transport bay pressing the release for the door and scrambling out into the hanger. She watched dumbfounded as the door was slowly sealing itself. "Overbeck, what the hell is going on the hanger doors and sealing themselves." She said getting nothing but silence. Every second waiting meant the door got a little closer to shutting. She slipped back into the ship jumping into the pilot's seat and moved her hand to start the warm-up for the engines. It was the screech of metal grinding against each other and the sound of motors halting that made her glance around and move to take a good look at the doors to the hanger.

They stopped, that was the good news at least up until she noticed the fact that the new entrance was not wide enough for the transport to slip through, and missle usage to blow a hole out was to damage due to the splash damage involved. It was a few moments of silence before lights on the wall flickered to life and it looked like a spinning warning light, it's orange dim helping light up the surrounding darkness behind the boxes. A small warning started reading out, something about a systematic power failure and the meltdown of the reactor on board. She sighed and relaxed a bit as the mission seemed to be going well. "Overbeck, you on your way, because I doubt this little warning we are getting is going to make whatever is on this thin happy." She said getting silence for a moment. "No, Tilbe shot me, apparently we both need to stand back and hold these fuckers off as they swarm the power station." Overbeck said making her glance at the wall in surprise.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." She said only to get a small bitter laugh. "Nope, Bastard says sorry but I still say his ass is getting dragged down under with me at least." Overbeck said simply before sighing softly. "Listen this honestly isn't that bad with them all distracted you all should get out pretty easy." Overbeck said as the sound of gunfire came over the comms. "Yeah well..." She started only to stop as something moved in the rotating orange lights a shadow stretching and moving behind some crates. She dived for the transport slapping the controls on the way in and the door shut fast, just before it closed it managed to catch one of the bladed arm things and cut it off. The strange inhuman screech outside the door made her feel slightly better. "What the hell happened?" Overbeck asked seriously. "Nothing apparently whatever those things are got here and they look none to pleased with our presence." She said getting a mild string of curses to roll off the man's tongue. "Alright break dock and head for the planet, let the ship surface burn for a bit to cleanse it." Overbeck said making her raise an eyebrow.

"You expect me to leave? And who said you can give order's?" She asked getting a sigh. "Not like I've got much time left here, I'm almost dry and you all will turn into little more than atoms if you don't get out quick." Overbeck said before the communications cut out completely. She glared for a minute, she really didn't like people just closing their comms but he was right and they needed to leave. She warmed up the engine's twisting the ship in place and facing the doors. She could angle the ship towards the left corner nearest the doors into the ship, the splash damage from a single missle would be restricted to just the nose of the ship but they should be space worthy even with a little damage. It was with that thought that she thumbed the fire controls and let a missle fly, the explosion blinded her for a good second as it washed over the nose of the transport. She pressed the throttle and sighed in relief as they passed out the ship barely managing to make them fit. It was a short trip into the atmosphere but the slight energy wave as the ship went up in an atomized mess knocked half her electronics out.

"Aw shit." She said as the ship quickly twisted on entry to the atmosphere. "What is going on!" One of the docs asked making her sigh. "Well good news is we won't need to worry about hitchhikers on the ship it's getting a pretty thorough cleaning from the atmosphere." She said getting a small breath of relief from the other two. "And the bad news?" The guy asked making her wince lightly. "We've lost control and are plummeting like a stone, oh we also just lost an engine looks like it got sheered off at the speed we are falling." She said nonchalantly The screaming got annoying but it was quickly silenced as all three of them slammed into a wall as a particular bump of turbulence threw them around the sitting area. "Thank you for small mercy's." She whispered as the altitude meter spun down a small warning chirped through the cockpit. "This is gonna hurt." She said just as they broke through the cloud cover seeing the trees and grass below them. It did hurt, but thankfully she passed out after suffering from only a few seconds of the pain. At least they removed the threat.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed this was a little something to show what's going on in the universe as well as hopefully show how everything is going to slowly reach a point of no return soon, and the galaxy is gonna change for it, this little escapade is just one portion of this greater problem. Hope to see you all with the next chapter which will return to Harry's POV It will also feature my explanation for that vague Authors note a while ago, it has to do with crossovers and the future of this story. No, the story isn't being discontinued, but the A/N in that chapter will talk about a few things having to deal with this story's future.**


End file.
